My soul is mine
by Lovedei
Summary: Deux jumeaux physiquement semblables mais que tout oppose : l'un connaît la gloire et la popularité, l'autre la moquerie et la haine. Comment survivre dans un monde de raillerie où personne ne vous aime? Des cours particuliers pourraient-ils changer ça ?
1. Twins

Titre: My soul is mine.

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient malheureusement pas...

Résumé : Deux jumeaux physiquement semblables mais que tout oppose : l'un connaît la gloire et la popularité, l'autre la moquerie et la haine. Comment survivre dans un monde de raillerie où personne ne vous aime? Des cours particuliers pourraient-ils changer ça ?

Pairing: Akuroku pour le plaisir de tous ;)

Rating: M pour lemon qui viendra plus tard.

Bêta : Un immense merci à PowZ, ma précieuse flash-bêta qui a su me conseiller, me corriger et m'encourager avec une rapidité impressionnante ! Elle sera donc à mes côtés tout le long de cette fic et je lui en suis très reconnaissante ^^

Dédicace : Cette fic est un cadeau pour Ju5tin3, suite à une discussion je lui ai proposé d'en écrire une pour elle et comme je préfère tenir mes promesses, la voilà enfin ! Merci aussi à elle pour m'avoir proposé sa sœur PowZ en tant que bêta ! J'espère que ça te plaira ^^

Note : C'est la première fic à chapitres que je publie, il devrait y avoir un chapitre par semaine, j'ai un peu d'avance donc je devrais tenir le rythme ! C'est aussi ma première fic sur Kingdom Hearts alors j'espère qu'elle sera convenable ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Roxas<strong>

Ma tête semble lourde, si lourde... Un rayon de soleil vient agresser mes yeux. Je cligne un peu, difficilement, puis dans un grognement décide de tirer la couette sur ma tête pour me rendormir.

« Roxas ! Réveille toi, tu vas être en retard ! »

Je soupire, la voix stridente de ma mère m'empêche de retourner au pays des rêves. Il faut que je me concentre sur quelque chose d'agréable... Une montagne de bonbons, ça c'est cool, ça me donne même faim. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

« Roxas ! C'est pas vrai... Sora, va réveiller ton frère ! »

J'entends un petit cri enthousiaste à travers l'appartement. Je roule des yeux et me relève lentement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rends compte de la présence d'une jeune fille dans mon lit. Je reste choqué quelques secondes avant de rechercher les débris de ma mémoire perdue dans mon cerveau. Hier... Hier soir plutôt... Je la regarde attentivement : brune à forte poitrine, un peu ronde avec de jolies hanches et une peau laiteuse. Chose moins habituel, elle est nue, je le suis aussi en fait. Des bribes de souvenirs reviennent peu à peu : une soirée chez Hayner, un peu trop d'alcool, cette brunette qui me matait et pour m'impressionner se déhanchait sur la piste de danse, un Demyx un peu trop railleur, un Hayner bourré dansant sur la table, moi m'avançant pour rejoindre cette fille. Soudain la voisine en colère appelant les flics, tout le monde partant en courant dont moi emportant la brune avec moi, et Hayner obligé de rester chez lui... Pauvre de lui, j'ai peur que son père ne le tue... Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cette fête, il avait juste profité de l'absence hier soir de ses parents mais ils doivent être revenus à l'heure qu'il est, et la voisine n'est pas du genre à se taire sur les événements du soir…

Je me frotte les yeux, les rideaux grands ouverts laissent la lumière rentrer abondamment dans la petite chambre. Malgré les cris de ma mère, la fille dort paisiblement. Chanceuse... Je me lève pour enfiler un caleçon puis entend gratter à ma fenêtre. Sora se tient à la gouttière, sa chambre se trouvant juste à côté de la mienne, il lui suffit de longer le petit mur en s'accrochant bien pour que l'on puisse rejoindre la chambre de l'autre. En soupirant je l'entrouvre pour que Sora, un sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres, m'encourage à me dépêcher.

« Bonjour Rox' ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi ! »

Je grogne un « pas vraiment » et ses yeux s'attardent sur mon lit. Je me place bien en face de lui pour l'empêcher de voir.

« C'est drôle, mais on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ton lit.

- C'est drôle, mais on dirait que tu as une mauvaise vue. T'as déjà pensé à acheter des lunettes?

- Nan j'te jure, j'ai cru voir une forme bouger.

- Dans tes rêves peut-être. Maintenant laisse moi.

- Mais euuuh ! T'es méchant Roxy !

- Allez oust ! »

Je referme d'un mouvement sec la fenêtre, manquant de lui pincer les doigts et referme les rideaux. Maintenant il s'agit de réveiller la belle au bois dormant. Malheureusement pour elle, je ne suis pas le beau prince venant la réveiller avec douceur dans un tendre baiser. Non, je ressemble plutôt à une sorte de réveil en dix fois pire. Je la secoue au début doucement, puis plus violemment vu son inertie.

« Hey ! Réveille-toi ! Allez euh... Machine, faut se lever là ! »

Elle remue un peu, papillonne des yeux avant de les ouvrir totalement et quand elle réussit enfin, elle me dévisage un moment. Je ris face à sa réaction.

« Oui je sais, j'ai fait la même chose. Rappelle-toi, la fête d'Hayner.

- Hayner... Euh...

- T'sais le mec qui dansait sur la table !

- Oh lui ! Ça y est je me souviens ! »

On rigole quelques secondes en se souvenant de la scène : pris d'une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, il était monté fièrement sur la table et avait commencé à danser comme un dingue, se déshabillant dans un strip-tease se voulant sexy mais vu la dose d'alcool dans son sang, ses mouvements étaient plus maladroits et drôles à voir qu'autre chose. Finalement, les gens lui envoyaient même des pièces pour l'encourager et dans un fou rire hystérique, il s'est ramassé par terre. J'ai du l'aider à se rhabiller et à tenir debout, mais le spectacle en valait le coup. Pour tout le monde c'est bon, Hayner est officiellement étiqueté : « Le débile dansant sur une table ». On se fixe un moment en souriant, ses yeux glissent sur mon corps, puis elle se regarde et s'aperçoit de sa nudité. D'un geste pudique, elle remonte la couette sur son corps en rougissant. Geste presque futile étant donné la situation, et la nuit que nous avons passé dans ce lit. Je me retourne et m'habille prestement tandis qu'elle fait de même silencieusement. Une douche me ferait vraiment du bien, je sens l'alcool, je ne peux pas aller en cours comme ça. La fille est prête, elle reste plantée à coté lit, gênée, elle ne sait pas où se mettre.

« Désolé de te demander ça, mais ma mère ne doit pas te voir. Tu peux sauter de la fenêtre ? Ça fait un étage c'est pas très haut. »

Elle me regarde, dubitative, se dirige vers la dite fenêtre et y jette un oeil. Elle fronce les sourcils en évaluant la hauteur puis secoue la tête. Elle me montre alors ses talons.

« Je vais me casser la cheville si je saute.

- Tu peux les enlever. »

Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches, renfrognée.

« C'est aux garçons de s'échapper de cette façon ! Fais moi sortir normalement ! »

Je soupire et me pince l'arête du nez. Fatigante celle là... Je lui propose de prendre une douche, ce qu'elle accepte vivement. Je retire la chaise que j'ai habitude de coincer contre la porte, dans l'éventualité que ma mère force le verrou de ma chambre. En sortant je la ferme à clés et furtivement, on se dirige vers la salle de bain. C'est presque l'heure des cours, pas que je sois pressé ou inquiet de la possibilité d'être en retard, mais la brune elle, insiste pour qu'on se presse. Si bien qu'on décide de prendre notre douche en même temps. On ne se regarde pas, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je suis sensé être gêné ou indifférent. Je décide donc de prendre la deuxième option. Je ne la connais pas, ni son nom ni rien à propos d'elle. Je m'en fiche de toute façon, je l'ai peut-être entrevue dans le lycée, mais je n'en suis même pas sûr. Enfin bon, c'était juste pour un soir, une de ces filles qui se retrouvent dans mon lit quand j'en ai simplement envie, rien de très inhabituel, je n'ai d'ailleurs qu'un vague souvenir de nos ébats de cette nuit. Peu importe qui elle est, je ne pense pas qu'elle sache qui je suis non plus. Rapidement, on sort de la douche, j'enfile mes vêtements propres et reviens dans ma chambre.

« Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à manger, reste là. »

Elle hoche la tête. J'ouvre la fenêtre avant de partir pour aérer la chambre qui empeste. Je descend les escaliers quatre à quatre et arrive dans la cuisine. Ma mère pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai cru que tu ne te lèverais jamais ! »

Je marmonne un « oui oui » et choppe un paquet de gâteaux, m'apprêtant à remonter quand sa voix retentit.

« Tes notes sont désastreuses Roxas, j'ai reçu le rapport de conduite que tu as voulu me cacher. J'ai employé un professeur particulier. Tes cours commencent demain. »

J'essaye de protester mais elle me coupe d'un geste sec.

« J'ai déjà tout préparé, si tu ne veux pas finir à la rue, tu devras suivre ces cours. »

Je soupire, elle reprend sa lecture du journal en m'ignorant. Génial, je vais bien m'amuser. Je retourne dans ma chambre voir la fille. On attend silencieusement que ma mère aille dans la salle de bain avant de se précipiter dehors. Je sépare les gâteaux en parts égales pour les donner à la fille qui détale après les avoir reçu. Pas moins de 5 minutes plus tard, Sora me rejoint en criant. Il arrive essoufflé à mon niveau et commence à me raconter son rêve. Je l'écoute à peine et ralentis le pas. Je ralentis de plus en plus, créant une distance entre lui et moi, bientôt, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte nous nous retrouvons à 3 mètres, lui marchant devant moi. Il se retourne, fâché de me voir si loin. Il retourne près de moi et on finit le trajet côte à côte. En arrivant, une bande se jette sur nous, ce sont les amis de Sora. L'un d'eux se démarque, Riku : son meilleur ami. Il nous ébouriffe les cheveux malgré mes plaintes et, Sora, entraîné par ses amis, me laisse seul dans la cour du lycée.

« Quelle tête tu as aujourd'hui ! »

Je me retourne pour voir une petite blonde, son carnet à dessin sous le bras et son sac calé sur son épaule. Elle me sourit chaleureusement.

« Enchantée, je m'appelle Naminé, je suis ta meilleure amie, tu te souviens ? »

Je souris.

« Vaguement.

- Eh bien ! C'est déjà ça ! »

Elle rit et m'attrape le poignet pour m'entraîner dans un coin de la cour où se situent quelques arbres. Sur le banc, à l'ombre d'un arbre, Hayner gémit de douleur.

« Je me meuuurs Roxy ! J'ai un de ce mal de crâne, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser...

- Je connais ça, oui. »

Il soupire et continue à se plaindre. Je m'assieds négligemment à côté de lui, la sonnerie retentit mais aucun de nous ne réagit. Naminé est captivée par un pigeon mort dans la cour et elle le dessine avec beaucoup de soin et avec un peu trop de détail aussi. Hayner gémit toujours et je m'allume une cigarette. La tête rejetée en arrière, j'admire le ciel parsemé de nuages gris dérivant au noir. Un orage éclatera bientôt. Je pose mon bras le long du banc et prend une bouffée de cigarette. La fumée envahit ma gorge, je la ressens jusque dans mes poumons, retenant cette sensation enivrante quelques secondes avant de recracher. Je répète l'action jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finie et que je la jette pour qu'elle aille joncher sur le sol. Naminé a relevé la tête, son dessin est terminé, elle me le montre fièrement. Morbide, mais très bien fait. Je lui adresse un petit sourire satisfait auquel elle répond par un gloussement.

« Le cours c'est… Anglais il me semble. »

Hayner pousse un autre cri d'agonie.

« Tu me tues Namiiii ! Dis pas des trucs aussi horribles !

- Et bien… On peut ne pas y aller, de toute façon on est déjà en retard. Et ce prof déteste les retards…

- Peu importe ce qu'on fera, il nous déteste alors c'est du pareil au même. »

Je soupire. J'aimerais tellement retourner me coucher. D'un même mouvement, on s'affale un peu plus sur le banc, bien décidés à réfléchir encore un peu au pour et contre. Un air de musique joué par un sitar nous fait lever le nez du sol. Quelques accords majeurs mélodieux, rapides et énergiques. On passe à quelque chose de plus triste et lent en mineur, le son est doux, agréable à écouter.

« Yo les gars ! Encore à sécher ? »

Hayner qui avait arrêté de se plaindre durant la mélodie, reprend de plus belle. J'adresse un sourire taquin à notre musicien en herbe.

« Venant de ta part Demyx, c'est presque outrageant de s'entendre dire ça !

- Non non mon petit Roxy, je vais en cours aujourd'hui ! Le prof m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi ! »

Il a l'air très excité par cette idée. Étrangement, je sens que son enthousiasme va retomber quand il l'aura sa surprise. Mais la naïveté de notre ami nous fait toujours autant rire, si bien qu'après un regard amusé avec Naminé, nous décidons de le suivre en cours. Il trottine devant nous, son sitar rangé dans son dos en sifflotant. Je traîne les pieds, Hayner tient sa tête entre ses mains et Naminé chantonne son air préféré, et dans ces moments, rien ne peut la perturber. Demyx ouvre brutalement la porte de la salle de cours et hurle un « bonjour » très sonore. Certains élèves sursautent, le prof quant à lui fronce les sourcils en nous voyant. Tout les quatre nous lui adressons un faux sourire désolé, mais notre air décontracté et arrogant lui montre clairement que l'on n'en pense rien.

« On ne vous attendait plus messieurs… »

Il jette un œil à Naminé.

« Eh bien je vois que vous continuez à avoir de mauvaises fréquentations mademoiselle Naminé ! Alors que vous avez un si grand potentiel. C'est un tel gâchis ! Nous devrions en parler à la fin des cours, il serait judicieux que vous vous réintégriez à la classe.

- Pardonnez moi de ne pas répondre à vos avances monsieur, mais je n'ai jamais été branchée vieux croûton. »

Hayner et moi ricanons tandis que le prof s'offusque.

« Comment osez vous ! Je ne vous draguais pas ! Votre comportement est bien pire que ce que je ne m'imaginais ! »

Elle glousse et me fait un clin d'œil avant de s'avancer à sa place, on la suit mais c'était sans compter un autre commentaire déplaisant du professeur.

« Roxas ! Vous empestez la cigarette ! Je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte du lycée ! »

Je balaie son commentaire d'un revers de la main.

« Qui vous dit que je l'ai fumé dans le lycée ?

- Je ferais mieux de vous renvoyer de cours !

- M'sieur ! Sérieusement, vous avez déjà compté le nombre de marches pour monter dans cette classe ? J'y suis j'y reste, c'est déjà sympa que je sois venu ! »

Il grogne, mais ce prof se laisse bien trop victimiser, il me laisse rejoindre ma place près de la fenêtre. Quand je parcours l'allée des tables, je reçois le regard réprobateur de Riku mais lui répond en tirant la langue. Sora quant à lui m'observe tristement, je n'y prête pas attention. Le professeur accable Hayner de réprimandes, sur son état, sur ses notes, et lui promettant un rendez vous avec sa mère. Déjà qu'il a bien du prendre à cause de la soirée, je m'inquiète pour lui, j'ai franchement pas envie d'aller à des funérailles ces derniers temps… Ne reste plus que Demyx, souriant bêtement à côté de son bureau. L'imbécile, il doit attendre sa surprise… Il la réclame même.

« Oh vous la voulait, votre surprise n'est-ce pas ? Attendez je l'ai là dans le bureau. »

Demyx, joyeux à souhait, cherche à deviner ce que sera son dû. Il reste perplexe en voyant un dossier avec inscrit en lettre capitale « rapport de conduite et de notes ». Je le connais bien ce papier, j'en ai eu un récemment, ce qui m'a valu ce fichu cours particulier, qui était d'ailleurs complètement sorti de mon esprit. Demyx cligne rapidement des yeux, d'incompréhension.

« Oui jeune homme, vos retards à répétions commencent à bien faire, et vos notes sont vraiment pitoyables. Ah ! Je vous interromps avant que vous ne me disiez que votre club de musique marche à merveille, les clubs ne sont que des bonus, ce sont vos notes dans les matières générales qui comptent pour votre futur et non votre musique de dépravé ! »

Demyx retourne penaud à sa place. Déçu ? C'était à prévoir. Le prof recommence son cours où il l'avait laissé pour nous engueuler pendant… Dix minutes ? Donc dans une demi heure on sera de nouveau libre ! Je pose ma tête entre mes bras et m'affale. Je sens les regards méprisants de certains de mes camarades sur moi. Je sais comment ils me voient, je sais que pour eux je ne suis qu'un voyou arrogant à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance, une racaille de mauvaise fréquentation qui se fait sans cesse renvoyer de cours. Un garçon passant sa vie à fumer, boire, draguer et sortir dans des fêtes. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent, je le sais, parce qu'il y a Sora : il est celui qui attire l'attention. Le garçon gentil et attentionné, courageux, un poil trop excité mais ô combien adorable. Celui apprécié des profs pour sa bonne humeur et ses notes convenables, son comportement agréable et son succès auprès des élèves. Celui qui a plein d'amis et une petite amie fixe. Il est aimé, je ne le suis pas.

Tout le monde sait ce qui se dit sur les jumeaux : qu'il y en a un bon et un mauvais. Sora et moi jouons à ce jeu sans le vouloir, je suis le mauvais côté, je suis la copie ratée, je suis le clone rejeté. Non pas pour sa ressemblance physique, mais pour son manque de personnalité. Je dois être honnête, ce qui nous a séparé Sora et moi ce n'est pas seulement les autres, c'est moi qui ne pouvais plus le supporter. « Tu ressembles tellement à Sora », on me le disait jour après jour, j'étais celui qui suivait Sora, son ombre, le garçon sans intérêt qui imitait son jumeau pour être aimé, mais en vain.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de changer, du tout au tout, peu importe. Si seulement on pouvait arrêter de me dire que je lui ressemble, je serais heureux. Maintenant les gens se disent « pourquoi ne ressemble-t-il pas un peu plus à Sora? Il devrait prendre exemple sur lui ». Mais même si j'essayais, je serai alors son double, et lui serait l'original ? Je ne veux pas être lui, je veux être moi, je veux affirmer ma personnalité, quitte à être détesté, tant pis. Je ne veux pas me laisser faire, je ne veux plus être comparé à lui. Pourtant c'est inévitable, les jumeaux sont toujours comparés. Je veux devenir tellement différent de lui, que bientôt, on ne saura même plus que nous sommes frères. On se ressemblera juste par pure coïncidence…

« Roxas ! Je vous prierais d'être plus attentif au cours ! Je vous appelle depuis dix minutes ! »

Je hausse les épaules et m'affale un peu plus sur ma table, regardant vaguement la fenêtre. Le prof continu de me réprimander, mais je ne l'entends déjà plus. Si seulement je pouvais être libre comme cet oiseau, je pourrais m'envoler, quitter ces problèmes qui me rongent. Cependant mes pieds restent inéluctablement au sol, je ne peux pas prendre mon envol et m'en aller.

« De toute façon, je me demande bien ce que vous faites ici ! Vous devriez prendre exemple sur votre frère qui lui est un bon élève ! Je suis sûr que vous ne connaissez pas un seul mot d'anglais. »

Je serre les poings et fronce les sourcils, tapant sur ma table rageusement et me levant d'un bond. Je me retourne vers lui et le foudroie du regard.

« C'est une obsession c'est ça ? Fuck you c'est assez anglais pour vous ? »

J'attrape mon sac et sors en courant, claquant brutalement la porte sous les regards choqués des autres. C'est une obsession, une putain d'obsession, il faut toujours nous comparer, il faut toujours me reprocher de ne pas être comme lui. On ne me laisse pas respirer, je ne peux pas évoluer, je suis obligé de suivre Sora. Mais je ne le veux pas ! Je veux être moi ! Je cours à travers les ruelles, ne sachant pas où ma course folle m'entraîne. Je veux juste tout oublier. Qu'ils me laissent vivre !

J'arrive finalement au bord d'un petit ruisseau isolé dans la forêt. Un excès de tristesse me surprend, je m'assois, mordant mes lèvres pour retenir mes sanglots. Cet endroit, c'était notre repère à Sora et moi. Quand nous nous disputions, on retrouvait toujours l'autre ici, et on finissait par se réconcilier. Cette forêt est à deux pas de chez nous, on passait notre temps à la parcourir, elle nous paraissait géante mais en grandissant, je m'aperçois qu'elle est ridiculement petite.

Je remonte mes genoux contre mon torse et presse mes bras autour de mes jambes. Si seulement nous n'avions pas été jumeaux, si seulement nous ne nous ressemblions pas, alors nous ne serions plus comparés sans cesse et on m'apprécierait à ma juste valeur.

Je reste un moment à écouter le ruissellement de l'eau, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le soleil est à son zénith, depuis combien de temps suis-je resté là ? Je m'apprête à partir quand j'entends le bruissement des feuilles et quelqu'un apparaître. C'est Sora, essoufflé. Un semblant de sourire s'affiche sur son visage quand il me voit. Je passe à côté de lui sans lui prêter attention mais il me retient le bras. Fermement, il ne lâche pas prise.

« S'il te plait Roxas, il faut qu'on parle !

- Parler ? Mais parler de quoi, hein ? Il n'y a rien à dire ! »

Son regard s'emplit de tristesse. C'est de cette façon qu'il me regarde ces derniers temps. Je lui demande de me lâcher mais il refuse, gardant mon bras contre lui. Je le pousse pour l'écarter mais il s'obstine à s'accrocher à moi comme à une bouée.

« Tu connais très bien notre promesse Roxas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça !

- Nous ne sommes plus des gosses Sora ! Ce que j'étais, je ne le suis plus ! Rien n'est plus pareil !

- Alors… Alors, pourquoi es-tu là si tout a changé ? N'était-ce pas notre endroit préféré ? »

Je me dégage avec rage. Ses yeux sont suppliants, les miens brillent de colère. Je détale à toutes jambes, laissant Sora seul, hurlant mon nom. Il court après moi, mais j'arrive à le semer. Je ne supporte pas ce regard, je nous revois dix ans plus jeunes. A cette époque, je l'aimais tellement que je finissais par tout accepter de lui. Si je craque, c'est lui qui aura raison : rien n'aura changé, et je serai à nouveau son ombre. C'est hors de question !

Je m'installe à bout de souffle au parc, allumant une cigarette pour me changer les idées. J'appelle ensuite Naminé qui rapplique rapidement avec Hayner et Demyx. Ils ne font aucun commentaire sur l'évènement du matin. On traîne toute la journée dehors, et vers 17 heures on croise Seifer qui nous invite à sa fête. On le suit avec enthousiasme. Si seulement je pouvais tout oublier pour ce soir. L'alcool m'aidera sûrement à me sentir mieux… De toute façon demain c'est samedi, je serais tranquille. Mais je devais pas avoir ce cours particulier ? Merde, j'avais presque oublié… Peu importe, il me suffira d'ignorer ce prof. En attendant, j'ai une vie à oublier ce soir…


	2. First Try

Hello-o ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à vous Cha et Trashme pour vos gentilles review, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant ^^

Ju' j'espère surtout que toi tu apprécieras la suite et que cette fic est au niveau que tu espérais ! Un autre remerciement à PowZ pour sa correction et conseils !

Sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez ! Kisu bye !

PS : Bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont et courage aux autres, perso je vais bien profiter de ces 10 jours :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : First Try<span>**  
><strong>

**POV Axel**

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? A faire cours à… Un mur ? Le blondinet n'écoute pas un mot de ce que je dis, un de ses amis vient d'entrer par la fenêtre, j'entends sa mère engueuler le voisin, son frère hurle en jouant aux jeux vidéos, et la chambre est maintenant emplie d'un nuage de fumée dû à la cigarette. Soit dit en passant les deux adolescents en face de moi vivent leur vie en m'ignorant royalement. Dans quelle famille j'ai atterri... ? Pourtant ce matin, tout semblait bien se passer…

_Plus tôt dans la journée…_

J'avale mon troisième café de la matinée. Mes mains sont moites, je fais les cent pas dans l'appartement. Saïx, ne montrant aucun signe de fatigue même à six heures du matin, entre dans le salon et me dévisage en me voyant tourner en rond. Il soupire, s'assoit sur le tabouret et se sert une tasse du liquide noir.

« Te voir stresser est d'un rare Axel, je profite là. »

Je grogne et finis par m'affaler sur le canapé. Dans quelques minutes mon cours va commencer… Enfin quelques heures plutôt, mais j'ai l'impression de perdre la notion du temps. Et si j'oubliais tout ? L'adolescent à qui je donne des cours se moquera de moi et il changera de prof ! Et alors je serai de nouveau sans emploi ! Pas que la perspective de rester à glander chez moi me déplaise, mais mon colocataire à un côté sadique effrayant. Il m'a nouvellement défié de trouver du travail et surtout, de le garder ! Alors j'ai mis mon numéro dans les petites annonces. Une mère m'a appelé, je vais devoir m'occuper d'un adolescent de seize ans qui a de très mauvaises notes dans toutes les matières.

Cependant, c'est mon tout premier cours, alors je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. J'étais réveillé à cinq heures du matin, et n'ai pas pu me rendormir. Je prends une grande inspiration et ensuite expire, essayant de dégager le stress de mon corps. Ce n'est pas digne du grand Axel, blagueur et sûr de lui, de se laisser aller à l'inquiétude à ce point. Je vais jusqu'à me faire des petites claques au visage pour me donner du tonus.

« Je peux t'aider en te frappant tu sais.

- C'est très gentil de ta part mais je me débrouille très bien tout seul ! »

Faut que je me calme ! Voyons voir, je vais arriver et dire « bonjour je suis ton prof particulier, appelle-moi Axel ! ». Ouais, je dois l'annoncer de façon décontractée, qu'il se dise que je suis un mec cool ! S'il me voit droit comme un piquet à trembloter de peur, je tomberai dans son estime et il n'y aura aucune raison pour qu'il me respecte.

« Tu vas la jouer prof autoritaire ou prof gentil ? »

Tiens c'est vrai ça, il faudra qu'il me trouve cool, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il pourra me considérer comme son égal ou qu'il me demande de raccourcir les cours, je suis son prof quand même !

« Eh bien… Gentil et ce qu'il faut de sévère pour qu'il soit attentif !

- Très bien. J'ai hâte de savoir comment va être ton élève.

- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop débile et qu'il comprendra ce que je lui explique…

- Tu connais les raisons de ses mauvaises notes ? Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'il est idiot, il ne veut peut-être pas travailler… »

Je blêmis. Pitié, pas un gosse rebelle ! Je ne veux franchement pas me prendre la tête avec ça ! Voyant mon changement de teint, Saïx sourit sournoisement.

« Ce n'est pas comme si t'allais tomber sur un adolescent en pleine crise qui te mènera la vie dur ! Surtout n'oublie jamais Axel, peu importe à quel point le gamin est insupportable, s'il t'énerve à un point inimaginable, tu n'as pas le droit de le frapper ! »

Ça y est, avec son commentaire déplacé, je vais avoir envie de mettre un pain à mon élève dès que je le verrai. Il sirote son café avant de reprendre.

« Ou d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui aussi. Il est mineur je te rappelle.

- Quoi, t'es fou ? Jamais je ne sortirai avec un gamin, j'vais pas tomber aussi bas non plus ! Autant me prostituer tant que t'y es !

- Quelle bonne idée, tu pourrais gagner de l'argent le jour avec les cours et le soir à faire des galipettes ! »

Je fais une mine faussement choquée à cette remarque. Il hausse les épaules avant de lire le journal, m'abandonnant dans mes nouvelles pensées axées sur le type d'élève que j'aurai. Finalement, je me prépare et au bout de trois heures, me décide à partir. Le rendez-vous est à dix heure, j'arrive trois quart d'heure plus tôt alors je décide d'aller m'installer quelques minutes dans le bout de forêt qui se trouve à côté. C'est le point positif des maisons en bordure de la ville, les habitants peuvent rejoindre le centre en prenant les transports en commun en seulement quelques minutes, mais ils ont aussi beaucoup plus de végétation que les autres. Je longe un cours d'eau et me pose contre un arbre avec gravé dessus « S + R = promesse ». Sûrement un couple ayant voulu immortaliser leur amour, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Je souffle enfin, respirant à grande bouffée l'air frais envahissant mes poumons. Le temps donne l'impression de passer plus rapidement. J'écoute l'eau ruisseler paisiblement, les oiseaux chantonner une douce mélodie, je me laisse bercer par ce moment de détente. Mon stress s'envole en même temps que ces oiseaux quand je me lève enfin, prêt à affronter mon élève. Pourtant toute ma motivation redescend quand je me retrouve face à la porte d'entrée qui, j'en suis sur, se moque bien de moi en ce moment.

Ma main reste bloquée à quelques centimètres de la sonnette. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il serait mieux que je toque ? Et s'ils avaient oublié que je venais aujourd'hui ? Je prends une grande inspiration et appuie finalement sur la sonnette, l'effleurant comme si elle allait me brûler. Je retiens mon souffle quand, très lentement, la porte s'ouvre. Un jeune brun aux grands yeux bleus d'abord étonnés me fixe un moment puis semble avoir un tilt et affiche un immense sourire, découvrant toutes ses dents.

« Oh vous êtes le prof particulier ! Entrez, entrez je vous en prie ! »

Je balbutie un remerciement et pénètre dans l'appartement. Cet adolescent m'a l'air très gentil, je me sens d'un coup rassuré. Il se présente, prend mon manteau et l'accroche à côté des autres puis engage la conversation.

« Je suis bien content que vous soyez là ! On avait bien besoin de vous, parce qu'en ce moment, c'est pas tip top on va dire… »

Il baisse le regard dans une mine attristée. Je lui tapote l'épaule.

« T'inquiètes pas, on va faire du bon boulot ! »

Il lève les yeux et me sourit en gloussant. Parfait ! Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour rien ! Quand je repense à toute ma matinée de stress, je réalise que j'ai paniqué sans raison, franchement, quel était le pourcentage de chance pour que je tombe sur un élève insupportable ? Je me sens tellement mieux, comme si mon cœur recommençait à battre après une longue absence.

« Bon je pense que vous allez pouvoir commencer le cours ! »

Je hoche la tête dans un sourire béat. Ce garçon transpire la bonne humeur, c'est d'un rare de nos jours… Il me chuchote alors à voix basse quelques mots.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est un peu difficile, mais il est vraiment gentil ! Faites moi confiance, soyez cool avec lui, et il le sera sûrement aussi ! »

Gnééé ? De qui parle-t-il ? Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine en réalisant le susceptible malentendu. Son cri signe assurément mon arrêt de mort.

« Roxaaaaaas ! »

Un grognement, une porte qui claque et un bruit du tonnerre dans les escaliers laisse place à un blond à la mine renfrognée. Il tient une cigarette à la main et hausse les sourcils en me voyant. Je reste la bouche grande ouverte, tentant de dire un mot mais étant dans l'impossibilité d'en placer un.

« Ah ! Roxy tu ne dois pas fumer à l'intérieur ! »

Le brun essaye de lui arracher sa cigarette mais le blond, dans un mouvement vif l'évite, hausse les épaules et en prend une bouffée qu'il rejette dans la figure de l'adolescent qui tousse.

« Rooox' ! Ce n'est pas gentil. »

Le dit Roxas bouscule Sora pour atteindre la porte sans un regard pour moi qui regarde la scène, mortifié. Le brun se jette sur lui et le tire de toute ses forces.

« Je t'en priiiie ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Le monsieur est venu exprès pour toi ! »

Blasé, il se laisse tirer mais se retient toujours à la porte. Les yeux de biche de Sora transpercent ceux du blond qui fronce les sourcils.

« Bambi sors de ce corps !

- Roxaaaas ! »

Il soupire, se défait de l'emprise de son -certainement- jumeau vu leur ressemblance et abandonne.

« C'est bon… C'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

Il monte tandis que Sora pousse un cri de joie. Je mets un moment avant de réaliser que je dois le rejoindre. Je monte donc les escaliers qui mène aux chambres et m'assois sur la première chaise trouvée alors que le blondinet pianote sur son portable, affalé sur son lit. Pitié, faites que je rêve, que ce garçon a lui aussi toute la gentillesse que possède son frère ! Je me racle la gorge et tente une première approche.

« Je m'appelle Axel, je serai ton professeur particulier, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? J'espère qu'ensemble, nous arriverons à faire remonter tes notes ! »

Trente secondes, une minute puis deux passent sans qu'il ne daigne relever la tête. Il est accroché à son portable, le regard sérieux et concentré. Ça commence bien… Je toussote pour lui rappeler ma présence.

« S'il te plaît range ton portable, nous devons travailler. »

Toujours rien. J'insiste alors un peu plus. J'arrive enfin à capter son regard polaire qui semble me sonder. Il pousse un soupire dédaigneux avant de m'ignorer de nouveau. Je... Rêve… Premier contact : pourri ! Je sors alors des affaires de cours, parlant tout seul en expliquant la façon dont j'ai l'habitude de travailler. Il ne réagit pas. Exaspérant… Et c'est parti pour deux heures comme ça, je tiendrai pas ! Je le fixe un moment sans un bruit. Ses cheveux sont d'un blond éclatant, des mèches rebelles tombant sur ses yeux… Ah ses yeux, ils sont d'un bleu irréel ! Magnifique, je pourrai les regarder toute l'éternité et… Mon dieu à quoi je pense !

Je secoue la tête essayant de me ressaisir, mais mon regard glisse immanquablement sur lui. Son corps fin, son visage doux malheureusement ternit par sa mine renfrognée et… C'est pas vrai, je recommence. Roxas se sentant à juste titre observé relève la tête et me dévisage à présent. Je soutiens son regard visiblement haineux. Décidément je n'obtiendrai pas un doux sourire de sa part… Profitant tout de même de ce regain d'intérêt, je tente de placer mes cours.

« C'est bon, on peut s'y mettre ?

- Écoute rouquin, je n'ai aucune envie de travailler là maintenant et dans les dix prochaines années, alors laisse tomber. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Très bien, s'il le prend comme ça.

« Pas de problème petit blondinet, je suis patient, je viendrai dans dix ans pour te faire cours ! Mais en attendant tu devras te farcir ma présence jusque là ! »

Il grogne, s'apprête à répliquer quand son portable se met à vibrer dans sa main. Me foudroyant du regard, il répond finalement.

« Allô ? … Nan je suis chez moi… T'inquiète c'est à cause d'une connerie et d'un caprice de ma mère… Oui c'est bon, t'as qu'à venir. Passe par l'endroit habituel… Okay salut. »

Il raccroche et s'affale un peu plus sur son lit, prenant une cigarette et la fumant. Je pousse un soupir sonore, il se retourne en me fixant de son regard froid.

« Roxas ?

- Quoi ?

- On doit tra-va-iller !

- … Bonne blague. »

Il me tire la langue et se retourne pour admirer le si beau mur… Si beau mur… Exaspérant… Bon, je ne sais pas si secouer comme un prunier un élève est accepté, mais que faire s'il ne veut rien faire ? Une bonne claque le remettrait dans le droit chemin, mais je connais ce genre d'adolescent. S'il ne sera pas choqué du geste, il ira immédiatement porter plainte, de fausses larmes aux yeux, pour me faire plonger. Alors, comme un imbécile dans cette situation, je demande dans le vide les matières qu'il préfère revoir. Puis je fais comme si j'avais eu une réponse et sors le livre d'histoire, commençant un long et ennuyeux monologue.

Je me dis qu'il ne peut rien faire pour empêcher le son de ma voix de l'atteindre, alors bientôt il en aura assez de m'entendre et on reprendra sûrement une brève discussion. Sauf qu'il prend ses écouteurs et se les met dans les oreilles… Le sale… ! Très bien, deux options : soit m'énerver et lui arracher portable et mp3, soit attendre comme un con. Le pire, c'est que j'hésite. Finalement, ne supportant pas que mon premier jour soit désastreux, je me lève dans la ferme intention de faire en sorte qu'il m'écoute quand le bruit d'une chute se fait entendre.

Roxas, lève la tête, enlève ses écouteurs et va ouvrir la fenêtre. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, une tête blonde apparaît. L'adolescent monte tant bien que mal, manque de retomber et enjambe enfin le rebord pour venir s'écraser lamentablement au sol. Essoufflé, il lève un bras victorieux tandis qu'il pousse un gémissement d'agonie.

« Très, mais vraiment très classe…

- Merci Rox' ! »

Roxas s'assoit à côté de lui, mettant dans son oreille un écouteur et lui passant l'autre puis lui tendant une cigarette qu'il prend sans rechigner. Le nouvel arrivant semble enfin capter ma présence, et dans un haussement de sourcil il demande.

« Mec, c'est qui lui ? Ton nouveau petit copain ? »

Railleur, il lui donne un coup de coude et continue sur sa lancée.

« Oh non j'oubliais ! Ce mot ne fait pas parti de ton vocabulaire ! Un plan cul alors ? Il s'appelle comment ? Attends j'suis bête, en général tu sais même pas qui sont les gens avec qui tu couches et parfois tu oublies carrément que t'étais avec quelqu'un ! »

Il se prend dans un grand fou rire tandis que, passablement énervé, Roxas lui inflige une tape violente à l'arrière du crâne. Il élève la voix.

« Idiot ! C'est mon prof particulier, le fameux « caprice de ma mère » ! »

Le garçon papillonne des yeux et me fixe dans un sourire gêné. « Oh » étant la seule « parole » sensée qu'il arrive à prononcer. Étonnamment, Roxas n'a pas objecté ou nié ce qu'a dit son ami plus tôt, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il avait raison. Et cette description de lui ne m'emballe pas au plus haut point, car c'était autrefois ce qu'on pouvait dire de moi. J'ancre alors mes yeux dans ceux bleutés de Roxas, comme essayant de le cerner. Ce regard froid cachant une grande solitude, cette arrogance cachant un manque de confiance, ces énervements soudain cachant une vulnérabilité, je connais bien ça. Vouloir faire croire au monde qu'on est quelqu'un que l'on n'est pas…

Je brise notre contact visuel et mes pensées quand j'entends des cris en bas. La voix d'une femme résonne, elle se dispute. Une voix masculine lui répond, selon les bribes de mots que j'entends, je dirai que c'est un problème avec son voisin. Une histoire de chien sur la pelouse. J'hésite à aller voir la mère de mon élève quand un autre hurlement me fait sursauter. Comme un dératé, Sora débarque dans la chambre en criant.

« Nouveau recoooord ! Je t'ai battu Roxas ! »

Il saute littéralement de joie, fait des tours dans la chambre et retourne dans la sienne pour continuer son jeu vidéo. Et me voilà là, à reprendre mon monologue d'histoire tandis que les deux adolescents fument en discutant, que la mère crie sur le voisin et que le frère pousse encore des rugissements victorieux. Sincèrement, j'ai fait un truc mal ces deniers jours pour mériter ça ? … Bon, d'accord, j'ai un peu beaucoup glandé depuis un moment à la maison, j'ai un peu mangé le pudding de Saïx sans sa permission et j'ai un tout petit peu payé mes nouvelles baskets avec son argent, mais c'est pas une raison de me foutre dans cette famille où le gosse veut rien faire !

Seulement une demi heure s'est écoulée depuis que je suis arrivé, mais travailler dans ces conditions, c'est juste impossible ! Je pousse un soupir résigné. Très bien, c'est pas grave, je reviendrai les autres jours. Je me lève, prêt à partir quand j'aperçois le sourire en coin de Roxas. Oui je sais, tu as gagné pour aujourd'hui… Je lui dis au revoir mais sa seule réponse est qu'il se moque de moi en me tirant la langue. Je la lui attraperait bien, sa langue taquine qui aime me narguer, va savoir ce que je lui ferai quand je l'aurai eu…

Je vois la mère, trop occupée à se disputer pour se rendre compte de ma présence. J'attends dix minutes patiemment et quand elle se calme enfin, je lui explique que je reviendrai la semaine suivante. Elle hoche la tête et me voilà parti. Finalement, c'était réellement une journée désastreuse. Je me laisse emporter par les transports en commun, priant pour arriver le plus tôt possible chez moi. Mais décidément les dieux ne sont pas avec moi en ce moment, le bus reste bloqué dans les embouteillages un long moment et doit faire un énorme détour pour éviter une foule en grève brandissant des panneaux et monopolisant la route.

C'est donc une heure plus tard que je peux enfin m'affaler sur mon canapé, poussant un soupir désespéré. Le cadran de l'horloge indique onze heure, je n'ai même plus faim tant cette histoire m'a dégoûté. Alors je zappe, attendant que mon colocataire rentre pour déjeuner et que je lui raconte mes péripéties. Je repense à ce gamin, si arrogant, si froid, mais je sais ce qu'il cache… J'aimerai l'aider, qu'il soit un peu plus joyeux, car je sais que cette vie là ne lui convient pas.

« Hey Axel, déjà de retour ? »

Je sursaute, une main sur mon cœur je fais semblant d'être affreusement choqué.

« Ça va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ? Tu sais bien que mon cœur est siiii fragile !

- Désolé le petit vieux, je ferai gaffe la prochaine fois. »

Il s'assoit en face de moi et me fait un signe de tête que j'interprète comme un « comment c'était ? ». Je lui raconte tout en détail, la fausse joie, les cours impossibles à faire, la famille un peu bizarre et surtout Roxas. Je le décris à la perfection, m'étonnant moi-même d'avoir une si bonne mémoire, puis lui fait la réflexion sur mon adolescence. Il m'écoute avec attention et quand j'ai fini, il confirme que vu la description que j'ai faite du blondinet, il y a une certaine ressemblance. Je soupire. Sérieusement, c'est hors de question qu'il se laisse se détruire tout seul.

A l'époque, j'étais un ado rebelle, mon père battait ma mère et je ne pouvais rien y faire, je me sentais désespérément inutile et seul. Alors j'ai commencé à mal tourner, et dans cette chute, personne ne m'a rattrapé, personne ne m'a aidé ni soutenu, j'ai du m'en sortir tout seul. Puis Saïx m'a dit clairement que si je ne voulais pas finir comme un chien crevé dans la rue que tout le monde regarde avec dégoût, je devais m'activer et reprendre mes études. C'est donc sous sa tutelle et à force de menaces que j'ai finalement décidé de devenir prof. Mais pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un petit boulot, je viens de finir mes études et ma première expérience n'est donc pas des meilleures…

Je pousse un long et profond soupir. Et dire que je vais devoir y retourner la semaine prochaine… Mon colocataire me tapote l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et part déjeuner. Cependant, ce garçon m'intrigue et sans le vouloir spécialement, je me mets à imaginer notre future rencontre.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

« Nous vous prions de bien vouloir patienter, une grève bloque la circulation ce qui nous forcera à prendre un autre itinéraire…

- Oui, comme la semaine dernière… C'est pas vrai, comment ça peut durer autant de temps ? »

Exaspéré, je reste littéralement collé entre une gamine qui pleurniche et un vieil homme à l'apparence très guindée. Finalement je n'aurai vraiment pas du y retourner… Quand enfin je peux me dégager, bousculant tout le monde au passage, je respire un grand coup l'air frais. D'un pas résolu je m'engage dans la rue où habite un certain blondinet. Pourtant, je me sens obligé de m'arrêter à quelques mètres. Là, juste devant moi, Roxas, des blessures sur ses bras et son visage se laisse engueuler d'un air absent pas sa mère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans ta tête ? Marluxia ? Tu as attaqué MARLUXIA ? »

Roxas hausse les épaules et fixe un papillon tranquillement posé sur une fleur. La mère prend sa tête entre ses mains et commence à gémir de désespoir.

« Sais-tu ce qui vas se passer s'il le dit à son père ? On va être mis à la rue ! Tout ça par ta faute ! Roxas, écoute moi un peu ! »

Lui est hypnotisé par l'insecte, il essaye d'oublier la présence néfaste à ses côtés, il créé un cocon dans lequel il est en sécurité. Dans un souffle, la mère finit par lâcher une phrase.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aussi gentil que Sora ? »

Elle hausse le ton, saisit les épaules de son fils, les larmes aux yeux et le secoue.

« Tu ne m'apportes que des ennuis ! Si tu n'es pas comme Sora, pourquoi es-tu né ? »

Je me glace à cette phrase, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ressent en ce moment Roxas. Il est debout, crispé, face à elle, le visage fermé. La mère pose sa main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle se perd en excuse, les larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues, se tenant à Roxas mais ce dernier, toujours sans aucune expression, se dégage d'un mouvement sec et s'enfuit en courant. La femme hurle son nom et s'écroule au sol, la tête entre ses mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Dans les yeux de Roxas, j'ai vu une immense tristesse le submerger et des larmes perler. Enfermé dans sa carapace, il fait croire au monde qu'il n'est en rien blessé, mais je sais que quelque chose s'est brisé en lui, je le sais, parce que je l'ai vécu. Vraiment, je ne peux pas laisser ce gamin se détruire. Je dois l'aider…


	3. Youthfuls

Hello-o ! J'espère que vos vacances ce sont bien passées, c'est presque terminé, ça me déprime un peu de retourner en cours... Surtout que j'ai été malade quasi toute la semaine, alors c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus reposant -_-'

Encore merci à Trashme pour sa review ! Et à toi aussi bien sûr Ju' :D

Les timides n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, je ne mords pas, j'vous jure ^^''

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Youthfuls<span>

**POV Roxas**

Six enfants font la ronde autour de moi. J'ai de nouveau sept ans, et je suis assis par terre, fixant le caillou à mes côtés. Je retiens mes larmes, les enfants chantent sans s'arrêter cette chanson, celle qui me traumatisait, celle qui me complexait, celle qui me faisait pleurer, celle qui m'a fait changer.

« Un jour on nous a dit~

Qu'il était maudit~

Que ce n'était qu'une pâle copie~

Oh ! Il nous regarde avec mépris~

Ça c'est notre petit Roxy~

Des deux jumeaux~

C'est lui le faux~

Même s'ils étaient dans le même berceau~

Même s'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eaux~

Il n'arrive pas à son niveau~ »

Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues, les enfants rient sournoisement, ils tournent encore et encore, chantant inlassablement. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un m'aide. Pourquoi personne ne vient jamais ? Pourquoi baisse-t-on les yeux, pourquoi me laisse-t-on ? Je n'ai pas décidé d'être l'ombre de Sora, je n'ai jamais voulu être ainsi embêté. Je voulais juste me faire des amis, pourquoi moi je n'y arrive pas ? Un enfant s'approche de moi, vient-il m'aider ?

Son air dédaigneux m'indique le contraire. Un sourire railleur plaqué sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux roses aux vents : Marluxia… Il se penche un peu plus vers moi, les bras croisés contre son torse.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi personne ne t'aime ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Mais il est trop heureux de me faire souffrir pour s'arrêter là.

« C'est parce que t'es nul ! T'es toujours en retrait derrière Sora ! T'es qu'un copieur, et pis t'es même pas drôle ! Ça donne pas envie d'être ton ami dès qu'on te voit ! »

Le garçonnet plonge dans un long fou rire, et ses amis l'accompagnent dans cette moquerie. De plus belle, la chanson reprend, inlassablement. Elle résonne dans ma tête…

Dans un sursaut je me relève du lit, poussant un cri étranglé. Naminé tressaute et me regarde soucieusement. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse affolante, je transpire et un frisson me parcoure l'échine quand je réalise de quoi je viens de rêver. Un souvenir d'enfance, que j'avais tenté d'oublier, mais il semblerait que cela soit inutile. La petite blonde à mes côtés parait toujours aussi inquiète, mais je la rassure avant qu'elle ne prononce une phrase.

« Pas de soucis, juste un petit cauchemar ! Tout va bien ! »

Son regard est désolé, elle hoche lentement la tête et m'accompagne à la cuisine. Sa mère est affalée sur la table, deux bouteilles jonchent le sol, une à moitié vide à la main. Elle semble endormie. Naminé passe à côté d'elle sans y prêter attention. Elle prend des bols, des céréales et du lait puis nous retournons dans sa chambre. Je ne fais aucun commentaire sur sa mère, la pauvre à déjà assez de soucis avec ça pour ne pas qu'on le lui rappelle. Dans un silence nous avalons notre petit déjeuner.

Cela fait environ trois jours que je vis chez Naminé. L'autre jour, je suis revenu blessé à la maison, ça a du être la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase de ma mère. Elle a craquée et m'a révélé inconsciemment ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de moi. Je m'y attendais, mais sur le coup, ça m'a fait un choc… J'ai raconté l'événement à Naminé qui a accepté de m'héberger, compréhensive comme elle est, elle a été au petit soin avec moi. Sa mère est une chômeuse alcoolique, ses petits boulots elle les enchaîne et ne les garde pas plus de deux semaines. Si bien que la vie de Naminé est plutôt difficile. Je regarde distraitement sa chambre. Des dessins parsèment le mur blanc qui avec l'âge virent au gris. Ces dessins parfois harmonieux, parfois sans sens et souvent ne sont que des traits de fusain ou feutre noir mis au hasard par une jeune fille énervée.

Devant s'occuper de sa mère, elle a pris l'habitude de dessiner des choses de plus en plus macabres, reflétant son état d'esprit. Plusieurs dessins m'interpellent, l'un deux est celui d' un jeune homme jouant de la sitar tandis qu'un blond a la tête posé sur les genoux d'un troisième, cigarettes aux lèvres, une jeune fille semble chantonner pour accompagner le musicien. Évidemment, ce souvenir de nos après-midi ensemble doit être la meilleure chose que l'on connaisse et Naminé a une façon pratique d'immortaliser ces moments.

Par contre, certains de ces dessins affichent la plus grande douleur de Naminé, comme l'un montrant deux filles se tenant par la main, une blonde et une brune. Mais il est à présent marqué d'une grande croix noire et la brune se fait transpercer par des lames, la couleur rouge du sang ressortant violemment à côté de la fillette blonde. Sur un autre dessin on peut apercevoir très nettement un jeune garçon riant aux éclats, mais une ombre noire en haut du dessin ajoute une ambiance inquiétante.

Je connais bien cette histoire, c'est l'histoire de deux meilleures amies qui se promettent de ne jamais se disputer. Mais quand vient un certain garçon, les deux filles en tombent amoureuses et la haine se créée. Elle s'éloignent l'une de l'autre et finissent par se détester. Ainsi, leur amitié n'aura pas duré comme elles se l'étaient promis, leur guerre pour ce garçon continuant inlassablement. Je n'aime pas trop m'immiscer dans sa vie, mais ces derniers temps elle a l'air de plus en plus triste, je décide donc d'avoir les dernières nouvelles.

« Tu as vu Tidus ces derniers temps ? »

Elle tressaille à la simple entente de ce nom. Jouant avec une de ses mèches blondes, elle affiche un sourire gêné.

« Pas vraiment. Selphish le colle trop ! »

'Selphish' est le surnom donné par Naminé pour son ancienne meilleure amie : Selphie. En cours d'anglais elle avait appris le mot 'égoïsme' : 'selfish'. Ça l'avait fait rire, et trouvant que la sonorité était la même, ce surnom était resté.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'elle va sortir avec Tidus… Il est tombé sous son charme, alors que moi… Je ne suis que la pauvre fille qui a une mère folle et qui dessine des trucs glauques. »

Je sens les larmes monter à ses yeux. D'un geste réconfortant, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle enfouit son visage contre mon cou et je lui murmure des mots doux et apaisants.

« Tu es une fille super Naminé, c'est lui qui est aveugle. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que fait ta mère. Et je trouve tes dessins magnifiques moi ! »

Elle renifle en essuyant légèrement ses yeux puis me fait un grand sourire rayonnant.

« Merci Roxas ! T'es le meilleur des meilleurs amis ! »

Je lui embrasse le front et resserre légèrement mon étreinte. Si sa mère n'était pas aussi irresponsable, Naminé serait une jeune fille délicate et attentionnée, travaillant bien, populaire et ayant un petit copain qu'elle aimerait. Elle ne traînerait jamais avec nous, mais au moins elle serait dans une vie plus paisible et ordonnée. Je lui en avais parlé, mais elle me répète que c'est avec nous qu'elle se sent bien, comme avec une vraie famille. Cette famille laisse vraiment à désirer selon moi…

Mais pour nous, son bonheur est une priorité absolue, on fait tout pour qu'elle n'ait jamais d'ennuis et qu'elle se sente bien. Tidus étant logiquement notre ennemi numéro un avec Selphie. Si elle pouvait les oublier, tirer un trait sur eux, elle irait mieux, mais elle ne peut pas, donc elle souffre. Pourtant elle ignore qu'un de nos amis l'aime mais qu'il ne peut pas se déclarer, de peur de perdre une amie chère. Moi je l'encourage à le lui dire, mais il reste obstinément muet. Je suis sur que si elle était au courant, elle en serait heureuse et alors, elle pourrait sûrement laisser tomber son ancien amour.

Je ne la forcerai pas, je ne ferais rien. D'ailleurs en ce moment, on ne fait pas grand-chose. Rester toute la journée enfermés en séchant les cours, sa mère nous ignorant totalement, je ne crois même pas qu'elle ait capté ma présence. Moi ma mère, déjà que ça n'était pas le grand amour, je la déteste encore plus. « Ne pas exister » ? C'est ce qu'elle voudrait réellement n'est-ce pas ? Quand nous étions enfants avec Sora, elle passait son temps à s'engueuler avec notre père. Nous vivions dans les cris, notre mère s'énervant toute seule, reprenant les mêmes sujets de disputes, menaçant de frapper notre père tandis qu'il ne bronchait pas. Notre enfance était pourtant agréable, nous fuyions la réalité en longeant notre cours d'eau préféré, jouant sans arrêt, nos cœurs emplis de promesses juvéniles, nous oublions toutes les disputes et les crises de notre mère.

Pourtant un jour, notre père partit et ne revint jamais… Seuls, nos rêves, nos évasions, se faisaient plus compliquées, notre mère nous sollicitait tout le temps ou se défoulait sur nous pour remplacer notre père. Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais son départ l'avait anéantie. Je pensais qu'il reviendrait, je pensais qu'il ne nous abandonnerait pas, pourtant, il n'a jamais donné de ses nouvelles. Pas une fois. Pas de carte postale, pas de lettres, pas d'anniversaire ni de noël, rien… Notre promesse suffisait pourtant à ce qu'on soit liés, Sora et moi, cette promesse était d'autant plus importe pour nous après le départ de notre père.

Et maintenant, ma haine pour elle grandissait chaque jour un peu plus. J'aurais aimé la détruire, que son cœur ne soit plus rien, peut-être que mon changement de comportement est aussi à cause d'elle. Pour toute les fois où elle a fait pleurer Sora, pour avoir fait fuir notre père, pour nous avoir effrayé, pour nous avoir fait perdre nos bonheurs juvéniles… Elle ne mérite aucun respect, aucune pitié, aucun amour. Qui sait pourquoi je suis né ? Peut-être suis-je une punition pour elle… Au final, si je ne lui apporte que des ennuis, c'est ma vengeance pour avoir brisé une partie de nos vies.

Dans mes moments de réflexion, je n'entends pas la sonnette et Naminé se détacher de moi pour aller ouvrir. Une tête brune passe à l'entre brasure de la porte et me sourit timidement. Je sursaute.

« Que fais-tu là Sora ? »

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, prenant ma main tandis que je le repousse. Naminé ferme la porte et nous laisse seule. Mince, ça annonce une longue discussion pour tout mettre au point. Je soupire. Il se triture les doigts nerveusement.

« Je suis désolé Roxas. Maman m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. »

Je hausse les épaules dédaigneusement.

« Et alors, en quoi tes excuses vont changer les choses ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit que je ne devais pas exister. »

Il tressaille à mes mots et s'accroche à mon bras.

« Ne dis pas ça ! C'est affreux !

- C'est ce que pense beaucoup de monde tu sais…

- Eh bien pas moi ! Tu es mon frère Roxas ! »

Il insiste sur le mot frère, pressant un peu plus fort mon bras entre ses doigts. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, refoulant des larmes au bord de ses yeux. Il prend une grande inspiration mais sa voix vacille légèrement.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé Roxas ! »

Les larmes coulent sur son visage, je me crispe. Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Il tremblote, relâchant faiblement mon bras, plaquant son visage contre mon torse et tenant ma chemise entre ses doigts fébriles.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est de ma faute si tu es si triste, pardonne-moi ! »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je ne veux pas le voir pleurer. Sérieusement, c'est la journée des pleureuses ? Dans le même schéma que Naminé, j'enserre Sora qui sanglote dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. Ce serait un mensonge que de lui dire qu'il n'est pas responsable de mon changement, mais ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Si je suis triste, si je suis comparé, ce n'est pas à cause de lui, mais des autres et de moi.

« Reviens à la maison Roxas ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas être seul avec elle ! »

Ses yeux bleus me transpercent de leur désespoir, non, je ne veux pas le voir pleurer. Je tique, essuie tendrement les larmes sous ses yeux et passe ma main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Très bien… Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Et je ne veux pas de confrontation avec l'autre folle ! »

Un sourire éclatant éblouit son visage. Il s'accroche à mon cou en me remerciant. On reste serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment.

« Au final, notre promesse tient toujours, hein, Roxas ? »

Je lui souris doucement et dans un instant d'hésitation suivi d'une certaine gêne, on finit par se dégager. Il manque quelque chose dans cette référence à notre promesse. Un geste que nous avions l'habitude de faire à chaque fois qu'on l'évoquait. Mais nous avons grandis, peut-être que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil et que nos rituels d'enfants ont vraiment disparu.

Naminé entre en souriant dans la chambre, nul doute qu'elle a pu profiter de toute la conversation. Encore une fois, je me suis laissais amadouer trop facilement. Sora a une influence un peu trop forte sur moi… Il remercie respectueusement Naminé qui lui répond que c'était un plaisir de m'avoir eu quelques jours à la maison. Comme si j'étais une sorte d'enfant qu'on avait placé chez sa nounou pour le week-end… Super…

Je promets donc à Sora de revenir le soir mais lui explique que je passerai la journée dehors. Il hoche la tête et sur le seuil de la porte triture de nouveau ses mains, comme un névrosé, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Roxas je… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important …

- Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il hésite un instant puis secoue la tête.

« Non ce n'est rien… »

Je hausse un sourcil, il me sourit faiblement et s'en va. Je le regarde s'éloigner, suspicieusement. A l'instant, il voulait m'avouer quelque chose, mais quoi ? Sora ayant des secrets, c'est étrange… Naminé me fixe avec un doux sourire.

« Oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire !

- Oh Roxy, vous êtes adorable quand vous vous réconciliez ! »

Je pousse un soupire exaspéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'adorable là-dedans, franchement ? Je propose à Naminé de retrouver Hayner et Demyx quelque part et de passer ce samedi ensemble. Elle accepte, prend son carnet à dessin et nous partons. Sur la route elle les appelle et nous décidons de nous rejoindre dans notre parc habituel. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc, je me rends compte avec regret que je n'ai plus de cigarette. Les garçons arrivent quelques minutes plus tard, nous faisant de grands signes de main.

« Yo les sécheurs ! »

Je tire la langue à Demyx qui glousse. Ils sont au courant pour ma dispute avec ma mère, même si j'ai préféré ne pas trop m'étaler sur le sujet. On reste donc pendant un long moment à discuter de tout et de rien quand soudain un groupe d'adolescent vient vers nous. Je fronce les sourcils en les reconnaissant.

« Eh bien, que vois-je ? Ne sont-ce point de vulgaires délinquants ? Je pensais que tu te tapirais chez toi après ce que tu as fait l'autre jour, Roxas. »

Je foudroie du regard le jeune homme en face de moi à l'allure très noble. D'un mouvement soit disant gracieux, il rejette ses cheveux roses en arrière.

« Tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

- Et toi plus inconscient que je ne le pensais. Tu veux te reprendre une branlée mon petit Marlu ? »

Je lui lance un sourire vicieux auquel il répond par un regard noir. Son visage d'habitude si parfait est ternit par un pansement sur son œil droit et un autre sur sa joue gauche. Je sais que caché par ses vêtements, il doit en avoir pleins d'autres, couvrant des bleus et coupures. Je ne suis pas en reste, j'ai moi aussi quelques pansements sur les bras et le visage, mais rien d'aussi voyant que lui. Que le si classe Marluxia soit ainsi amoché à cause de moi, c'est assez jouissif.

« C'est toi l'inconscient Roxas. Mon père est allé parler à ta mère, tu as de la chance qu'ils se soient arrangés calmement. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Vraiment ? On ne va pas être obligés de finir à la rue ou de quitter la ville ? Voyant mon incompréhension il ricane. Marluxia est le fils du maire. Pistonné partout, respecté par tout le monde à cause de ce qu'on appelle « le règne de la terreur », Marluxia a toujours était pourri gâté. Il ne m'a jamais apprécié, il voulait toujours me rabaisser. En grandissant, j'ai été la seule personne à m'opposer à lui, si bien que l'autre jour quand je l'ai croisé et qu'il m'a provoqué, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me battre contre lui. Il reste assez faible, ça a été très simple de le mettre au tapis, mais ses gardes du corps c'est déjà moins évident. J'ai du amèrement m'enfuir en réalisant que je ne réussirai pas à frapper plus Marluxia. Il reprend d'un ton narquois.

« Oui, on laissera ta famille tranquille. De plus, aucun argent ne te sera pris. Mon père a affirmé que tu étais responsable de toi maintenant, donc c'est à toi de réparer ton erreur, et non pas ta mère ou ton frère.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Rien de très compliqué. Tu vas devoir toi-même me rembourser. Pour être plus précis du devras faire du travail d'intérêt général pendant un certain temps. »

Je reste bouche bée, tente de placer un mot, avant d'exploser de rire.

« Mec, t'es sérieux quand tu dis ça ? Tu crois que moi, je vais bosser pour toi ? »

Je pars dans un grand fou rire incontrôlable sous les regards mi-étonnés mi-amusés de mes amis et ceux méprisants de Marluxia. Larxene, une blonde surexcitée me prend par le col et me secoue.

« Ris tant que tu le peux encore Roxas, mais cette décision est sans appel, crétin ! »

Je me dégage de son emprise et la repousse, elle grogne mais Marluxia lui fait signe de s'arrêter. Il est à présent très serein. Se raclant la gorge, il reprend.

« Peu importe, si tu refuses, un jour ou l'autre tu devras assumer les conséquences de ton acte. Je pense que tu le regretteras, c'est dommage, c'était pourtant une punition gentille.

- C'est une menace ?

- C'est possible, mais peut-être que non, qui sait ? »

Je serre les poings et m'avance vers lui. Restant fier, il ne fait pas un mouvement malgré l'aura menaçante que je dégage.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi ou de ton père Marluxia. Peu importe ce que tu me feras, je ne travaillerai pas pour toi. »

Il hausse les épaules et repart en m'adressant un sourire narquois. Je bous de colère, le revoir a ravivé la flamme de haine en moi. Demyx me tapote l'épaule en me conseillant de l'ignorer. Notre joyeux après midi tombe à l'eau suite à cette entrevue, je garde une mine sombre et renfrognée malgré les efforts de mes amis pour me faire rire. Je décide donc de rentrer au bout d'un moment. Quand j'arrive chez moi, ma mère veut me prendre dans ses bras mais je la repousse vivement.

« Pardonne moi mon bébé, je suis sincèrement désolée ! Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais Roxas chéri, allez viens faire un câlin à ta maman maintenant. »

Son sourire se veut doux et rassurant mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'abandonner à ses bras. Je la regarde durement et remonte dans ma chambre en l'ignorant. Je l'entends pousser un soupir amer. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et regarde sans but le plafond. Ce qu'elle m'a dit l'autre jour me revient en tête et s'accumule à la colère contre Marluxia, je pense que je pourrais tuer le monde entier là maintenant. Une heure doit être passée mais je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil. Soudain quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je ne réagis pas, sûrement ma mère qui tente encore de s'excuser.

« Euh… Roxas ? C'est Axel, ton prof particulier. Tu me laisses entrer ? »

C'est pas vrai… Pourquoi il est là lui ? C'est vraiment pas le jour. Je me lève d'un pas las et entrouvre la porte. Il me sourit niaisement.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Derrière lui Sora me fait un signe d'encouragement puis joint ses mains comme pour me supplier. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'efface pour laisser le rouquin pénétrer dans ma chambre. Sora semble soulagé et me remercie avec un sourire. Mon prof s'assoit sur une chaise et commence à sortir des bouquins. Je ferais mieux de l'ignorer comme la dernière fois.

« Tu sais… Je t'ai vu l'autre jour, quand tu te disputais avec ta mère… Je suis content que tu sois revenu chez toi, j'ai appelé pour savoir si ça allait.

- Oh c'est vraiment trop gentil. »

Je ris sarcastiquement, son regard s'attriste. Il secoue la tête et change de sujet en me proposant de faire de l'histoire. C'est qu'il insiste avec ça ! Je m'apprête à le rembarrer quand Sora rentre dans la chambre.

« Au fait Rox' t'aurais pas pris ma DS ?

- Nan, et c'est pas de ma faute si tu perds tes affaires, 'spèce d'imbécile ! »

Il fait une mine faussement choquée et me tire la langue en claquant la porte. Je pousse un long soupire désespéré et le rouquin glousse.

« Il te ressemble vraiment. »

Je me crispe à ce commentaire. C'est étrange, il a dit que Sora me ressemblait, pas que je lui ressemblait. Ça parait logique non ? Si l'un ressemble à l'autre, alors l'inverse marche aussi. Pourtant, habituellement c'est moi qui ressemble à Sora selon les gens, c'est moi la copie et lui l'original. Sans savoir trop pourquoi, sa phrase m'allège le coeur.

« Enfin niveau physique hein, le caractère c'est franchement pas ça ! C'est normal en même temps, vous êtes pas la même personne ! Comme dirait un de mes amis, vous êtes pas une âme pour deux corps ! »

Il rit soudainement, comme s'il était heureux de sa phrase. Une âme pour deux corps ? Beaucoup pensent ainsi, certains comme ma mère voudrait que ça soit le cas. Le même caractère, que l'on soit pareil, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Axel l'a comprit.

« T'as raison, mais c'est pas ce que pensent ou voudraient la plupart des gens…

- Allez dis pas ça, y a que les imbéciles qui croient ça ! Bon, et si on reprenait ce cours maintenant ? »

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me lance un sourire éclatant. Ce mec n'est peut-être pas aussi débile que je pensais. Je souris faiblement, ce qui a le mérite de le rendre encore plus joyeux. Bon, disons qu'il doit être plutôt cool au final… Je veux bien écouter son cours pour cette fois. J'ai l'impression que je viens de me faire avoir d'une certaine façon, parce que d'un coup, à cause d'une simple phrase, ma colère s'est totalement dissipée…


	4. Help the lost kitty

Hello-o ! Désolée pour ce retard ! En même temps j'ai pas l'impression que beaucoup de monde suit cette fic alors il n'y aura surement pas de plainte u.u

Bon sinon j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ! Moi j'ai vu une amie que je vois rarement donc ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'ai pu assister au concert du groupe 30 seconds to mars, c'était extra *o*

Mais je raconte m'a vie alors que ça n'intéresse personne, désolée xD

Merci à Pow pour ses conseils et corrections, même si je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, enfin je n'aime pas écrire du point de vue d'Axel donc ça n'arrange pas les choses -_-'

Et merci Haru pour ta review, contente que le thème te plaise ^^

J'arrête mon blabla inutile, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Help the lost kitty<span>

**POV Axel**

Salle d'attente + bébé qui pleure + vieux qui râle + Saïx impassible = moi en train de bouillir intérieurement. Une heure, je dirais même et demi que nous attendons notre rendez-vous chez le médecin pour avoir une simple ordonnance.

« Et rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai dû t'accompagner ?

- Tu devais me raconter le cours d'hier.

- Oh, c'est vrai… Mais c'était pas une raison pour m'emmener jusqu'ici ! »

La mère du bébé qui pleure me foudroie des yeux, j'ai haussé le ton résultat l'enfant s'est vengé en hurlant un peu plus fort. Saïx secoue la tête, désespéré. Il continue de lire un magasine. Je m'affale un peu plus sur ma chaise, la journée ne vient que de commencer, et elle risque d'être longue… Mais l'allusion du cours d'hier me fait penser à Roxas. Ça fait maintenant plus d'un mois que je lui fais des cours. Il écoute à présent un peu plus, mais c'est pas encore l'élève le plus agréable du monde. Je crois que la conversation que nous avions eue le mois dernier l'a rendu plus calme. Il avait réagi étrangement à mon commentaire, il semblait plus détendu après. Pour la première fois, j'avais pu faire mon cours, c'était un exploit ! Quand il disait que les gens voulaient que lui et Sora soient identiques, sa voix s'était faite plus triste, amère, avec une pointe d'énervement. Ça ne doit pas être tout les jours faciles d'avoir un jumeau. Je repense à la dispute avec sa mère qu'il avait eu, leur relation est toujours aussi tendue. Je sais qu'il a besoin d'aide, mais je ne peux pas le lui dire comme ça de but en blanc…

Ces derniers jours je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois à traîner dans les rues, et donc sécher. Nous n'avons eu que de brèves discussions en dehors des cours. J'ai pu rencontrer ses amis, j'ai même pu parler un long moment avec son amie Naminé. J'ai donc appris que le changement radical de comportement de Roxas s'est fait vers la moitié du collège, suite à cela ses notes ont chuté et il a frôlé le redoublement et plus tard le renvoie. Mais Sora qui était le délégué s'est battu bec et ongles pour convaincre l'administration de le garder. Comme j'ai eu un bon contact avec Naminé, j'ai pris son numéro de téléphone et on s'est revu plusieurs fois pour discuter. Le sujet s'axant surtout vers Roxas, je prétends à chaque rencontre m'intéresser à mes élèves en général. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard, c'est comme si elle me sondait et qu'elle me disait « je sais pourquoi tu fais ça ». Peut-être qu'en me sondant ainsi, elle considère avoir assez confiance en moi pour me raconter ses problèmes avec sa mère.

Donc depuis que je fréquente Naminé et que je discute avec Roxas en dehors des cours, je commence à le cerner de mieux en mieux. Je ne peux pas expliquer le fait de vouloir l'aider, mais maintenant que je connais son cercle d'ami et ses problèmes familiaux, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir me rapprocher encore de lui. Je me sens obligé de l'aider, pour devenir quelqu'un sur qui il puisse compter. Je sors de mes pensées quand le médecin nous invite à entrer dans son cabinet, enfin ! Saïx me barre la route quand je suis sur le point d'avancer.

« Non, toi tu peux repartir. Je voulais juste que tu te réveilles ce matin mais t'es pas obligé de venir pour le rendez-vous.

- Mec, tu m'as fait attendre une heure et demi juste pour me dire ça au final ? »

Il réfléchit deux secondes et hoche la tête.

« Oui. Et par sadisme aussi. Glandeur va. »

Et il entre dans la salle sans plus de cérémonie. Ah ? Ok… Ça c'est dit. Je retiens ! Je pars en traînant les pieds. Sérieux, je pige pas ce mec, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le prendre en tant que colocataire ? Dans le genre bizarre il est bien parti pour être comme Roxas. Roxas… Il faudrait que je me renseigne encore un peu à son sujet. Pas d'idée malsaine hein ! Juste pour pouvoir l'aider quoi… Il me faut un autre avis que celui de Naminé qui est son amie et qui aura toujours un avis positif sur lui. Pour ça, rien de mieux que de glander dans son quartier et dénicher des proies… Peut-être que je suis vraiment un glandeur au final. Nan ! Je peux pas donner raison à ce sadique !

C'est donc dans mes très profondes réflexions que je prends le bus et me laisse porter par le mouvement linéaire de la route, regardant le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. En arrivant, je fais un tour du quartier paisible. Avant de venir faire mes cours au blondinet, j'étais déjà venu quelques fois. En même temps cette ville est tellement petite que je pense avoir tout vu à présent.

Je croise une bande d'adolescentes accrochées à leur portable en train de pousser des petits cris de joie en parlant de ce qui semblerait être leur idole, se montrant des images. Mon enquête en tant que stalker professionnel va commencer maintenant. Je m'approche d'une démarche détendue vers ces jeunes filles et les aborde calmement.

« Salut les filles ! Désolé de vous déranger mais j'aurais aimé savoir si vous étiez du lycée de ce quartier, qui s'appelle Destiny il me semble ? »

Elles me dévisagent, suspicieuses. Me rendant compte de la bizarrerie de la question, j'essaye de me justifier.

« C'est juste que je suis un ami d'un certain Roxas et comme ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas vu, je voulais savoir comment ça se passait dans son lycée, et si je lui pose la question il ne voudra pas me dire la vérité. »

Elles hochent la tête, certaines n'ont pas l'air convaincu, moi-même je ne le suis pas, mais si je pouvais juste avoir quelques petits renseignements...

« Oui bien sûr, Roxas c'est pas un nom commun, tout le monde le connaît. Désolée de vous le dire comme ça mais il est devenu une vraie racaille, il n'était peut-être pas comme ça quand vous le connaissiez. En tout cas c'est pas un mec de bonne fréquentation ! Il sèche, fume, passe sa vie en boite et revient toujours avec une de ces têtes, ça fait peur !

- Ouais, c'est tout le contraire de Sora. Lui il est troooop mignon !

- Ah ouais clair ! Elle en a de la chance l'autre pouffe de sortir avec lui !

- Attendez les filles, Riku est cent fois mieux !

- Nan franchement, Sora est beaucoup plus adorable ! En plus il est tellement gentil !

- Oui, tout le monde l'apprécie, c'est étrange, il dégage une aura qui donne envie d'aller vers lui, de lui parler ! Il est si attentionné en plus, et très serviable. Et il se débrouille plutôt bien en cours !

- Ouaip, même que les profs aussi l'adorent ! Je sais pas comment il fait, c'est comme s'il avait le lycée entier à ses pieds !

- C'est normal, c'est le plus craquant !

- Mais nan c'est Riku ! »

Je suis un peu largué par la conversation, les filles se battent à présent pour dire lequel des deux est le mieux. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elles en ont contre Roxas, mais qu'elles adorent Sora.

« Mais euh… Sora est Roxas se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, le blondinet ne vous fait pas craquer avec son côté bad boy ? »

Elles me dévisagent et semblent un peu gênées.

« C'est que, traîner avec lui c'est pas une bonne idée, donc on s'est interdit de fantasmer sur lui… »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter à ça, donc je les remercie et m'en vais. Si je fais le point sur ce que j'ai appris, c'est que Sora est extrêmement populaire mais qu'au contraire Roxas est craint et plus détesté qu'intégré au lycée. Ce qui rend donc son comportement agressif logique. Maintenant il faut savoir pourquoi il a tourné comme ça…

Je me balade sans trop savoir où je vais, je veux juste prendre un peu l'air. C'est agréable par ici, il y a un grand parc pas tellement occupé. A cette heure ci c'est très silencieux, il n'y a presque personne, mis à part un adolescent assit sur l'herbe.

Il me rappelle quelque chose, je me rapproche doucement, plisse les yeux et plus je m'avance, plus je suis certain de son identité. Corps petit et fin, yeux bleus purs, bouille adorable, cheveux décoiffés, mais bruns, c'est Sora qui joue à arracher l'herbe d'un air absent. Je lui tapote l'épaule, il sursaute et en me voyant, me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Oh ! Bonjour m'sieur !

- Tu peux m'appeler Axel tu sais. »

Il hoche doucement la tête et retombe dans sa contemplation pour le tapis de verdure à nos pieds. Il garde un mince sourire accroché aux lèvres, mais c'est pour faire bonne figure car je le sens tendu.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Il me fixe un moment, d'incompréhension. Un autre sourire gêné, sa main se frottant la nuque, il baisse le regard en riant faiblement.

« Non aucun. »

Je le regarde, incrédule. Bon, Roxas n'est pas le seul à avoir des problèmes il semblerait… Je pousse un long soupire et m'allonge sur l'herbe fraîche.

« Dis moi, comment ça se passe entre toi et Roxas en ce moment ? »

Je guette ses réactions, immanquablement il se crispe. C'est bien lui le problème. Il hausse les épaules et retombe dans son indifférence.

« Très bien. On s'entend bien ces derniers jours.

- Je crois sincèrement que tu ne sais pas mentir Sora… »

Je me relève sur un coude, il est étonné. Puis il pouffe et son expression se transforme douloureusement en tristesse. Il se triture les doigts, coupant en mille morceaux les brins d'herbes dans ses mains.

« En général, je n'aime pas trop parler de mes problèmes à mes amis, mais comme on se connaît pas beaucoup je pense que ça ira… »

Je lui fais un mouvement de tête, l'encourageant à continuer. Il poursuit.

« Roxas pense que je suis faible, que je me plains tout le temps, mais à part à lui, je ne me confie à personne. Je garde tous mes problèmes pour moi… Rox' m'idéalise trop, il pense que je suis heureux et que je n'ai aucune question existentielle, mais il a tort. »

Il pousse un soupir. Je l'écoute sans rien dire, je sais qu'il n'a pas fini. Il faut qu'il vide son sac une bonne fois pour toute.

« J'aimerais lui en parler, parce que… En ce moment j'aurais bien besoin de mon frère comme conseiller. Et je ne peux en parler à personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas. Je ne me sens pas assez proche d'eux… C'est comme si… Je fréquentais des personnes que je ne connaissais pas, mais en pire. »

Il me regarde furtivement.

« Tu vois, je me sens limite plus proche de toi que d'eux. Roxas il a Naminé, Hayner et Demyx, de vrais amis… Moi j'ai Riku, mais je ne peux pas lui en parler et Kairi c'est impossible de lui dire.

- Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? »

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, arrache de nouveau des brins d'herbe et prend une grande inspiration.

« Je crois que… Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami…

- … Et ?

- Et ! C'est tout ! Je suis un garçon ! Un garçon qui aime un garçon, ce n'est pas quelque chose de banal ! C'est pas facile à dire ouvertement, c'est plus quelque chose qui se cache !

- Oh, je vois quel est le problème. Sora l'idole du lycée, gay, ça ferait chuter ta côte de popularité… »

Il me regarde, choqué par mes mots. Oui bon, dis comme ça c'est pas très sympa, je l'avoue. Il fronce les sourcils et hausse la voix, me crachant littéralement ses phrases à la figure.

« Rien à voir, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pensent les autres de moi ! Si le fait que je sois gay leur pose un problème, tant pis pour eux ! Moi je veux juste connaître l'avis de mon frère ! Qu'il me dise quoi faire concernant Riku ! »

Je rigole d'un coup sans pouvoir me contrôler, ce qui à le don de le calmer. A présent il me regarde plus comme une bête de foire qu'autre chose.

« Désolé Sora, c'est que c'est à mourir de rire ! Je veux dire, ta voix, ton expression, dans ces moments là, on voit que Roxas aussi t'influence. »

Il reste éberlué un moment avant de rire à son tour.

« Tu as raison, Rox' a su m'apprendre à m'énerver ! »

Pendant un moment on rit en s'imaginant Roxas piquer une crise. Puis je reprends plus sérieusement la conversation.

« Donc, si je suis bien, tu es amoureux de Riku, ton meilleur ami c'est bien ça ? Mais tu ne sais pas s'il t'aime en retour ?

- Oui, et je sais pas comment réagirait Roxas si je lui avouais que j'aime Riku… Je veux dire, il croit vraiment que je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes dans ma vie, mais même si se rendre compte qu'on est gay n'est pas en soit un problème, c'est quand même pas rien.

- Et tu ne peux pas en parler à la fille dont tu as parlé là ? Hum, Kairi c'est ça ? »

Il me jette un regard blasé et secoue la tête.

« C'est ma petite copine.

- Oh… Effectivement c'est pas le genre de discussions qu'on entretient avec sa copine… »

Il pousse un long soupir et passe sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Avant, Roxas et moi étions très soudés. On ne se séparait jamais, c'était l'amour fou. Puis en grandissant, être comparé a été de plus en plus gênant, voir blessant. Il ne le supportait plus, et moi je prenais sur moi. Mais Rox' a toujours était le plus direct et agressif de nous deux, c'est lui qui me protégeait en cas de problème. Il me soutenait quand je pleurais à cause de maman. Quand notre père est parti en nous abandonnant, c'est Roxas qui s'est occupé de moi, de nous deux c'est lui le plus courageux. Pourtant tout le monde prenait ça pour de la violence, ils disaient que j'étais le plus adorable, et que lui faisait surtout peur… Mais pour moi Roxas était mon héros, celui qui venait me sauver, je n'étais qu'un enfant, j'avais besoin de son soutien. A force il ne supportait plus tous ces commentaires, il s'éloignait sans cesse de moi. D'années en années on continue à se séparer, notre lien se brise et ça me fend le cœur plus que tout au monde. J'aimerais être de nouveau son frère aimant, celui sur qui il peut compter, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre… »

Je réfléchis à ce que vient de dire Sora. Voilà pourquoi Roxas a commencé à mal tourner, c'est assez clair maintenant, il est pris d'un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à son jumeau. Ce qui explique son comportement rebelle, son éloignement par rapport à Sora pour s'imposer, qu'on le reconnaisse tel qu'il est sans être comparé à Sora. Mais tout ce qu'il vient de me dire, il ferait mieux de le lui dire en face, ce que je lui propose vigoureusement. Il balance sa tête de gauche à droite en expliquant qu'il ne sait pas comment l'aborder.

« N'y réfléchis pas trop, ce soir, quand il rentrera, parle en lui. »

Je lui adresse un grand sourire avec un clin d'œil et il me répond en hochant la tête joyeusement. Il me remercie grandement pour mes conseils. Sans qu'il le sache, je suis content d'en avoir tant appris en une journée. Maintenant que j'ai ciblé le problème, il faut que je retrouve Roxas et que j'essaye de le pousser à bout, qu'il réalise sa détresse.

Les heures passent, j'espère désespérément le trouver, avoir une discussion avec lui avant que Sora ne lui parle. Un petit attroupement dans une ruelle attire mon attention, je m'approche discrètement et me retiens de pousser un cri de victoire quand j'aperçois les cheveux blonds du gamin. Une bande de garçon lui barre la route, ce qui me fait perdre mon enthousiasme, je fronce les sourcils et m'avance d'un pas décidé. Roxas est plaqué contre le mur, il regarde distraitement par terre tandis qu'un des garçons a sa main plaquée juste à côté de lui, bloquant toute échappatoire.

« Hey Roxas mon pote ! Dis donc ça fait un bail que je te cherche ! »

Il relève la tête et me regarde d'un air étonné, je fends la foule et arrive à son niveau, saisissant son poignet.

« Vous êtes ses amis ? »

Ils sont sur le point de me répondre mais je les interromps en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de leur chef.

« Content de vous rencontrer ! Vous m'excuserez mais la mère de ce gamin veut que je le ramène tout de suite à la maison, vous comprenez, il faut qu'il travaille. Allez bye ! »

Je me dépêche d'entraîner Roxas le plus vite et le plus loin possible, la bande l'insulte et lui hurle qu'ils auront une autre conversation. Ce dernier ne dit rien, blasé, il se laisse porter et je l'emmène jusqu'à un café où on s'assoit et je commande deux boissons. Je le regarde sévèrement, lui lève les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi être venu ?

- Tu avais besoin d'aide, alors le prince charmant est venu te secourir ! »

Il roule des yeux et soupire, s'apprêtant à repartir, je le retiens et le force à se rasseoir, ce qu'il fait en ronchonnant. Les boissons sont arrivées alors il en profite pour boire la sienne tandis que je continue mon interrogatoire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

- Sincèrement ? Je crois qu'ils sont juste dégoûtés.

- Pourquoi ça ? »

Il ne veut pas répondre, mais je veux tout savoir. Il finit par me le dire avec un sourire taquin.

« Parce que j'ai couché avec un des mecs, ou plusieurs, je me souviens plus trop. Enfin bref, ils supportent pas le fait que c'était juste pour la soirée. »

D'accord, Roxas veut me montrer qu'il a une vie sexuelle comblée, merci. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'énerve qu'il me dise ça ! D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette phrase provoque la formation d'une boule désagréable dans mon ventre.

« Tu en fais beaucoup des soirées comme ça, avec des types tarés qui sont prêt à te violer dans la rue pour retirer un coup avec toi ?

- Je vais très souvent en boite de nuit, en général je finis la soirée avec quelqu'un, fille ou garçon, mais c'est rare qu'en dehors ils essayent de me contacter. »

Il a l'air presque fier de me dire ça, vraiment, il cherche à me montrer qu'il n'est pas un ange. Ça je peux le deviner tout seul, mais je sais qu'il a besoin d'aide. C'est pour cela qu'il fait tout ça.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qui te plaît à sortir en boite toutes les nuits ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Au moins là-bas personne ne me critique ou compare. Les gens ne me trouvent pas spécialement nul ou cool, ils sont un peu indifférents. Si je leur plais, ils viennent vers moi et puis c'est tout.

- Oh, donc tu veux fuir le fait d'avoir un jumeau. »

Il sert les poings et se crispe. Parfait, je viens de toucher la corde sensible. Je sirote tranquillement mon verre tandis qu'il cherche ses mots.

« Je ne le fuis pas ! C'est juste… Pas important dans ces moments là. Je n'ai pas besoin de Sora pour m'affirmer.

- Pourtant, Sora fait bien partie de toi. Il n'est pas « rien ».

- Oui mais il ne fait pas partie de ma personnalité ! Jumeaux ne veux pas dire même caractère ! Tu l'as dit toi-même l'autre jour : ce n'est pas une âme pour deux corps ! »

Il me foudroie du regard, je reste impassible et cherche à le pousser à bout. Il faut que je comprenne toutes les nuances de son complexe.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, vous êtes diamétralement opposé sur ce point là. Mais, n'est-ce pas sur l'exemple de Sora que tu as choisi de devenir son contraire ? »

Il reste interdit, je poursuis.

« Le garçon plein de vie et amusant qui est agréable et à des notes convenables, respectueux envers sa mère, qui as des amis sympathiques et sans problème, une petite amie fixe et surtout, les gens l'aiment. Toi, tu t'es rapidement braqué, alors tu es devenu le garçon froid qui méprise les gens qui l'entourent, ne cherchant pas à avoir de bonnes notes, se rebellant contre l'autorité parentale, ayant des amis dans les mêmes galères que toi, une fille différente chaque soir et les gens te regardent de travers. Tu crois être ce garçon Roxas ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et affiche un sourire carnassier.

« Évidemment, je suis le mauvais jumeau en même temps. Je ne pouvais pas être souriant comme Sora. Tu me vois comme ça toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? »

Je pousse un soupir et nie. Je repose mon verre et ancre mes yeux dans les siens.

« Je vais te dire ce que je pense que tu es, Roxas. Tu es un garçon complexé et instable terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul et qui trouve refuge dans les fêtes à en perdre la notion du temps. Tu fuis un jumeau que tu aimes mais qui te fais te sentir inférieur par rapport à lui. Tu es un adolescent qui a besoin d'aide, mais qui ne peut se résoudre à en appeler. Tu es mal dans ta peau alors tu te laisses aller, en te disant que personne ne se souciera de toi de toute façon. Dans ton aveuglement, tu penses être seul, pourtant des personnes t'aiment et ça, tu l'ignores. Alors on pourrait dire que tu es égoïste car tes amis, ton frère et d'autres personnes que tu ne soupçonnes pas sont inquiets pour toi, tu ne penses pas à la douleur que tu pourrais leur infliger en te détruisant de plus en plus. Te voir ainsi te perdre dans des problèmes sans fin leur brise le cœur, mais ils ne savent pas comment t'aider… »

Je m'arrête là pour admirer son visage horrifié. C'est vrai que de recevoir une vision extérieure de soi-même peut choquer, je le laisse donc digérer toutes ces informations. Après quelques essais pour placer un commentaire, il se relève d'un bond, plaque ses mains sur la table et hurle.

« Tu ne me connais pas, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu sais mieux que moi qui je suis. »

A ces mots il s'enfuie en courant. Je n'esquisse pas même un mouvement pour le rattraper, cela serai inutile. J'ai peut-être était un peu trop loin… Mais à quoi bon lui mentir, prétendre qu'il n'y a aucun problème ? Il doit réaliser que je veux l'aider. Malgré cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable pour l'avoir mit dans cet état. J'espère au moins que sa discussion avec Sora se passera mieux que la nôtre…


	5. Respect the promise, be my bro'

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! Plus que les recevoir, c'est y répondre qui me fait plaisir, et puis ça me permet de discuter un peu avec mes lecteurs ! Alors merci beaucoup ! :D

Et désolée pour ce retard, mais avec mon conseil de classe c'était pas évident d'écrire, et le syndrome de la page blanche s'est emparé de moi... Mais je promets que pendant les vacances je retrouverai un rythme d'écriture normal !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Trashme : Oh ne passe pas tout les jours voir les avancements ! Vu le rythme que j'ai c'est inutile, tu perds ton temps T_T J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue mais voilà la fameuse discussion avec Sora :)

So-chan : Merci de me lire ! Snif, la flemmardise est un vilain défaut, reviewer fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs, alors courage fais le, comme ça j'aurai le plaisir de te répondre ! Wouhou je t'ai fait apprecier Saix ! Je suis plutôt contente xD Ta review n'est pas du tout bizarre, elle m'a fait vachement plaisir, c'était amusant à lire~ ! Merci encore !

Remerciements et mille baisers à Powz, ma Flash-bêta qui quand elle promet de corriger un chapitre, malgré un mal de ventre et la tempête dehors, elle le fait ! Alors merci pour ton courage et ta fidélité !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Respect the promise, be my bro'<span>

Complexé ? Instable ? Égoïste ? Comment a-t-il osé me dire ça à moi ? Cette description ne me correspond pas, elle ne peut pas me correspondre ! Peut-être un peu …? Non, c'est impossible, un point c'est tout ! Alors qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire que c'est le cas ? Nous nous connaissons depuis peu de temps, ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'une personne puisse me cerner. Ou bien suis-je si transparent ? Est-ce que tout le monde me vois comme ça ? Comme un être faible qui laisse son destin dans les bras de la peur et de la fuite, guidé par le hasard, je vogue de problèmes en problèmes pour oublier mon complexe ?… Au final c'est lui qui doit avoir raison…

Je cours à en perdre haleine. Chez moi, dans mon lit, rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'exprimer ma rage. Je grimpe les marches de ma maison quatre à quatre mais m'oblige à m'arrêter brusquement quand j'aperçois Sora assis devant ma porte. A ma vue, il se relève en bégayant une excuse. Je le pousse violemment et rentre dans ma chambre, m'apprêtant à claquer la porte, mais il la bloque et me lance un regard suppliant. Je baisse les yeux, pourquoi suis-je incapable de lui résister ? J'essaye désespérément de le repousser pourtant je dois m'avouer vaincu quand il arrive enfin à entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? C'est vraiment pas le jour !

- Mais c'est jamais le jour avec toi ! Roxas, on doit parler, j'en ai marre de vivre comme ça avec toi ! »

Je grogne et le repousse, il saisit mon bras d'une main et me claque la joue de l'autre, ce qui a pour effet de me calmer instantanément. Il me fixe très sérieusement, prend une grande inspiration et prend la parole.

« En ce moment c'est pas facile, tout ça dure depuis trop longtemps. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant… »

Je ris froidement en haussant les épaules.

« Avant ? Genre quand on était gosse et que papa nous avait pas abandonné ? »

Face à mon ton railleur, il hoche timidement la tête, un triste sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Tu dérailles mon pauvre, le passé c'est le passé, inutile de ressasser ces souvenirs puérils. Maintenant sort avant que je te rende la claque que tu m'as donné !

- Hors de question, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! Les gens veulent que nous soyons identiques, très bien, l'espoir fait vivre, pourtant toi et moi on sait que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Sous prétexte que nous sommes jumeaux, ils pensent que notre cœur et notre âme sont les mêmes, mais encore une fois ils ont tord !

- A quoi ça sert que tu me dises ça, va leur dire plutôt qu'à moi !

- Roxas je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais comment les gens te traitent par rapport à moi, mais tu ne peux pas me le reprocher ! J'ai aussi mes problèmes, j'ai aussi envie de m'enfuir, de pleurer, de hurler à l'injustice, moi aussi ces critiques ne me plaisent pas ! Tu n'es pas seul, alors arrête de me tourner le dos, de toujours m'ignorer, d'effacer mon existence ! Tu crois être le seul à plaindre, mais dans cette situation nous sommes deux, parce que nous avons toujours été deux, qu'on le veuille ou non, on a toujours tout fait ensemble, alors on doit s'entraider !

- Tu comprends rien ! Ce « nous » dont tu parles, je n'en veux pas ! Je peux affronter mes problèmes sans toi, cette situation je suis le seul à l'endurer ! Tu as le bon côté, alors ne viens pas te plaindre à moi !

- Je suis tout autant concerné que toi dans cette histoire ! Je te le répète, si je t'aide, tout ça sera enfin fini ! Rappelle-toi ! Avant tout ça n'avait aucune importance, ce que disait les autres, c'était inutile ! On avait une promesse Roxas ! »

Je me raidis à ces mots. Je siffle entre mes dents.

« Se reposer sur cette promesse enfantine n'arrangera pas les choses… Sora, j'en ai assez d'être ton ombre, qu'on me compare à toi sans arrêt, de devoir tant me démarquer pour qu'on reconnaisse ma propre valeur ! Et malgré ça, ce n'est pas suffisant, peu importe ce que je fais, peu importe à quel point je change, il y a toujours un regard qui me compare ! Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper, on aura beau s'aimer, les jumeaux sont fait pour finir par se détester, non pas à cause de nos ressemblances ou différences, mais à cause de la crainte du regard des autres : on passe notre vie à vouloir s'affirmer sans avoir à subir une remarque. Chaque action, chaque décision que nous prenons, c'est en se demandant comment réagiront les autres. On sait que dans tout les cas, quelqu'un soulignera l'événement et le mettra en parallèle avec l'action du jumeau. Si bien qu'à toujours se méfier des réactions, à toujours surveiller le jumeau, à toujours craindre qu'il nous vole une partie de notre vie, les jumeaux finissent toujours par se disputer. Et ce sont ces disputes qui nous éloignent et nous font nous détester !

- Je ne veux pas devenir ce genre de jumeau Roxas, je sais qu'on peut ignorer tout ça !

- Toi peut-être, c'est facile, mais moi ça l'est beaucoup moins ! Tout le monde t'aime, tu es entouré d'une foule d'amis, franchement, je ne vois pas comment tu peux dire que tu as des problèmes !

- Tu te trompes ! Ces gens que tu appelles amis, ils sont comme des étrangers, je ne peux pas me confier à eux comme toi tu peux le faire avec Naminé, Demyx ou Hayner ! Je ne suis pas proches d'eux, ils sont superficiels, j'ai l'impression que ce qu'on appelle « l'amitié » n'est qu'un mot comme un autre pour eux, alors que pour moi, c'est bien plus profond ! Et puis… J'ai un problème ! Et c'est de mon frère dont j'ai besoin dans ces moments !

- Oh vraiment ? Pauvre petit chou, il n'aime pas être populaire ! Quel problème as-tu ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'arrives pas le devoir de maths ? Oh mais nan, ce n'est pas un problème suis-je bête, tes larbins lèches culs vont accourir dès que tu vas les siffler ! Alors quoi, tu veux des conseils de ton frangin pour dire à Kairi que tu veux coucher avec elle ? »

Je pars dans un long rire narquois. Cet idiot est bien trop timide, et si passer à l'acte avec Kairi n'est pas son problème, alors cela doit aussi en être un. Il serre les poings et ferme les yeux.

« Je suis amoureux de Riku, et j'ai effectivement besoin de tes conseils… »

Mon rire s'éteint immédiatement, je le regarde avec les yeux écarquillés et ma bouche s'entrouvre de stupeur.

« T'es… T'es gay ? »

Il rougit fortement en bredouillant qu'il est seulement amoureux de Riku. Triturant ses mains il m'explique que ça fait un moment qu'il veut m'en parler, mais qu'il n'y arrive pas, et seul il ne pourra jamais résoudre cette histoire. Dans sa lancée, il m'attrape fébrilement les mains et me regarde avec ses yeux larmoyants.

« S'il te plait Roxy, j'ai tellement besoin qu'on soit de nouveau des jumeaux soudés, différents mais unis par ce lien invisible. Je t'ai toujours admiré, j'ai toujours voulu te ressembler, tu as toujours été plus mature que moi, plus cool, mais tu t'éloignais tous les jours un peu plus ! Alors que j'avais besoin de tes conseils et de mon frère ! Souvient toi de notre enfance ! De notre promesse ! »

Sora me presse les mains, malgré moi, le rythme de mon coeur accélère et je replonge dans un souvenir juvénile.

_Je n'ai jamais été plus intelligent, plus fort ou courageux, ni drôle ou sympathique. Je n'ai jamais été plus grand, plus mince ou plus mignon. Je n'avais aucune particularité, si ce n'est mes cheveux blonds, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour faire de moi quelqu'un d'aimé. Je n'ai jamais était mieux que lui, rien ne me démarquais. Et même si nous nous ressemblions comme deux gouttes d'eau, les gens allaient vers lui, je n'avais pas assez de charisme. Pourtant… Pourtant, à l'époque, je n'en avais rien à faire. J'étais juste… Indifférent._

_« Roxas ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ? »_

_Sora et son sourire éblouissant me fixent. Mon bras se tend, il l'attrape et nous courons sans nous arrêter vers notre repère. Aucun de nous ne réagit aux cris des autres élèves voulant jouer avec Sora, peu importe ce qu'ils veulent faire, nous voulons seulement être tout les deux. Ses petits bras sur ses hanches, il se penche un peu vers moi dans un regard soucieux._

_« Tu vas bien Rox' ? »_

_J'hoche la tête et je lui souris de toutes mes dents. Satisfait, il prend un caillou aiguisé et me pointe un arbre._

_« Je veux qu'on se souvienne de notre promesse pour toujours ! Alors je vais la graver sur cet arbre. »_

_Il a l'air fier de son idée, il en glousse même. Je lui souris tendrement._

_« Tu ne l'as pas oublié hein ? Notre promesse, Roxas… »_

_Je secoue la tête, bien sûr que non, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, nos doigts s'entrelacent et je pose ma tête contre son épaule, me serrant un peu plus à lui. Oui, tout ce qui comptait à l'époque, c'était nous deux, rien d'autre. Peu importe à quel point les enfants m'embêtaient, peu importe que je sois son ombre, peu importe que nos parents se disputaient, il était toujours là pour moi, et j'étais toujours là pour lui. Rien ne pouvait briser ce lien, rien ne pouvait nous séparer._

_« Tu ne me laisseras jamais hein, tu resteras toujours à mes côtés, toute notre vie, nous resterons ensemble, n'est-ce pas, Roxas ? C'est notre promesse !_

_- Oui, je te le promets Sora, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je serai près de toi pour l'éternité ! »_

_Nos doigts tiennent fermement la pierre, d'un même geste nous traçons des lettres sur l'arbre. 'S + R = promesse'. Cet arbre est le témoin de notre promesse, le souvenir de notre amour enfantin, le lien de notre fraternité, à lui seul, il fait remonter un flot de doux moments. Jamais je ne te laisserai, je serai toujours à tes côtés, pourtant… Les enfants grandissent et la haine et le rejet des autres persistent. Notre amour n'est pas assez puissant pour me faire ignorer ce qui m'entoure, plus je grandis, plus je sais que notre lien s'effrite. Bientôt, notre promesse ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir, une parole juvénile, rien d'autre._

Mais il se tient face à moi, un sourire timide aux lèvres et les yeux humides. Oui, nous nous sommes éloignés, mais notre promesse est éternelle n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne peux nous séparer, je veux encore être à tes côtés pour l'éternité… Mes jambes ne supportant plus mon poids, je me laisse glisser le long du mur. Sora s'accroupit devant moi, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Je lui tends la main, notre vieille habitude reprend le dessus, il entremêle ses doigts avec les miens et se met en boule contre mon torse. Si nos corps sont légèrement différents, nos mains elles sont bien identiques. Notre promesse que je tentais d'oublier règne dans nos deux cœurs et quand nos mains parfaitement jumelles s'entrelacent, c'est sûrement ce qui nous rappelle le plus facilement le lien qui nous unis. Notre état d'esprit a changé, mais jamais nous n'oublierons ce que nous nous étions promis.

« Tu resteras toujours avec moi Roxas ?

- Oui, pour l'éternité Sora… »

Il soupire de contentement. Nos mains sont toujours liées, sa tête calée contre mon torse, je prend une grande inspiration. Cela fait un moment que nous ne sommes pas restés collés ainsi, comme au bon vieux temps. Je ne pourrai pas oublier les regards haineux des autres, je ne pourrai pas faire semblant d'être indifférent, mais je peux au moins me reposer sur Sora, redevenir son frère, celui qui l'aime éperdument.

La colère s'est totalement dissipée, c'est comme si me souvenir de tout ça avait effacé toutes ces années passées dans la haine et le rejet. Nous restons pendant un long moment silencieux, appréciant le contact de l'autre. En hésitant légèrement, Sora finit par briser le silence d'une voix douce.

« Tu sais, c'est Axel qui m'a encouragé à t'en parler…

- Quoi ? »

Il hoche la tête en gloussant face à ma réaction brutale. Alors comme ça c'est grâce à lui si nous avons eu cette conversation ? Ce type, je n'ai pas apprécié ce qu'il m'a dit plus tôt, je ne peux pas accepter le fait que ça soit grâce à lui que nous nous soyons réconciliés. J'irai le voir pour lui en toucher deux mots, mais en aucun cas je le remercierai ! Peu importe ce qui se passera dans les semaines à venir, jamais au grand jamais je le laisserai s'immiscer dans ma vie !

_Trois semaines plus tard_

« Yo gamin ! Alors, j'espère que t'as bien bossé ! »

Je sifflote en regardant mes pieds, non effectivement, l'idée de travailler ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Le rouquin m'attrape et comme un catcheur m'écrase sur le lit où il commence à me faire des chatouilles. Je hurle comme un damné, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire, tentant avec peine de me retirer de l'étreinte.

« Ah, Axel ! On te paye pas pour ça !

- Hmm… Pour te torturer si, c'est juste une autre forme du supplice ! »

Il rigole fortement en me faisant un clin d'œil. Enfin il me laisse tranquille. A bout de souffle, je peux de nouveau reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Du coin de l'œil je le vois sortir des livres de cours, je laisse un long soupire s'échapper de mes lèvres.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis payé pour te faire cours.

- Après agression sur mineur, je pourrais porter plainte ! Je sais d'ailleurs pas ce qui me retient de le faire !

- Moi j'ai ma petite idée. C'est peut-être parce que… Tu m'aimes bien ! »

Axel fait une bouille de gamin innocent puis m'ébouriffe les cheveux tandis que je grogne, rouge de gêne et de colère. Depuis la réconciliation avec Sora et la violente discussion avec le rouquin, notre relation a changé du tout au tout. Je ne l'ai jamais remercié, et il n'a jamais vraiment réabordé le sujet, mais durant les cours, l'ambiance n'était pas pesante, il faisait tout pour agir comme avec un ami. Alors j'ai joué le jeu, et vu les deux jours soit quatre heures où on se voit chaque semaine, ces cours ont arrêté d'être un calvaire.

Ma vie au lycée n'a pas changé, celle de Sora un peu plus par contre. Il a décidé de s'éloigner de ses amis que je préfère nommer bouche-trou, de plus suite à mes conseils -menaces en réalité- il a enfin rompu avec Kairi. Si bien que depuis trois semaines lui et Riku traînent avec nous. Naminé au courant de la situation s'assure qu'ils soient le plus souvent seuls tout les deux. Je ne désespère pas, l'argenté est dingue de Sora, ça crève les yeux, mais ça serait trop simple de leur faire comprendre leurs sentiments respectifs, j'aime bien les voir mariner dans leur histoire d'amour galère.

« Axel tu pourrais me lâcher plus tôt aujourd'hui ? Je dois aller à une soirée chez un pote, et j'ai promis d'aider à organiser, donc je peux pas rester tout l'aprèm ici. »

Il fronce les sourcils, peu convaincu par ma demande. Si nous n'avons pas reparlé des sujets qui fâchent, il va de soi que mon comportement à l'extérieur et mon addiction aux fêtes ne lui plaisent toujours pas. Je lui fais les yeux doux et joint mes mains. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et pousse un long soupire, pour finalement accepter.

« Yesssss !

- Mais pas de folies !

- Oh voyons, ce n'est pas mon genre ! »

Mes yeux doux se changent en une expression narquoise, il secoue la tête, désespéré. Avant je ne lui aurais même pas demandé son avis, je l'aurais envoyé bouler s'il avait voulu m'en empêcher. Mais à présent je ressens une forme de culpabilité quand je lui parle froidement ou que je passe mes nerfs sur lui. Au fond, je pense que je l'apprécie à présent, il a beau être rabat-joie par moment, il est quand même plutôt cool… Mais ça ne contredit pas ce que je disais il y a quelques semaines ! Il reste mon prof, ce n'est pas réellement un ami ! Il n'y a que lui pour penser à ça ! Et non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi ! D'ailleurs ce cours sur les temps en espagnol me saoule, il n'est pas si cool que ça d'abord ! L'attente de cette fête va être longue…

_Le soir même._

Les préparatifs sont enfin terminés, nous avons passés des heures avec Seifer à organiser l'appartement et les achats. Nous y sommes venus à bout et tout est prêt, les invités arrivent à présent en petit groupe. Bientôt son salon sera bondé. Demyx a décidé d'installer une estrade pour pouvoir jouer de son sitar avec d'autres amis, faisant ainsi un mini concert.

La fête commence doucement, je me sers un verre de vodka que j'agrémente avec du coca tandis que Naminé pioche dans la sangria. Elle s'est faite particulièrement belle aujourd'hui, optant pour une courte robe de soie noire, des collants en résille, des bottines à talon et une barrette rouge dans les cheveux. Au début de la soirée, elle m'a confié souhaiter oublier son amour inutile pour Tidus, passer enfin à autre chose. Cette idée me remplie de joie, elle va peut-être arrêter de paraître si triste par moments.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton cours avec Axel ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Y a rien d'intéressant. »

Elle me lance un regard énigmatique en pouffant légèrement. Intrigué, je fronce les sourcils et lui demande.

« Quoi ? C'est quoi cette réaction bizarre ? »

Elle hausse les épaules et joue les innocentes.

« Rien du tout, je me disais juste que depuis un moment, vous étiez de plus en plus proches… Oh mais c'est tant mieux, ne me regarde pas avec cet air choqué ! C'est un garçon très gentil, tu pourrais l'inviter de temps en temps à nos soirées !

- C'est mon prof je te rappelle ! En aucun cas je ne l'inviterai ! Nous ne sommes pas amis !

- Hm ? T'es sûr de ça ? Ton aveuglement est presque comique. Si tu voyais comme il te dévore des yeux à chaque fois que je vous vois ensemble ! »

Je rougis violemment à ses propos. Comment ça il me dévore des yeux ? N'importe quoi ! C'est encore les délires d'une fille un peu trop fleur bleue ! Devant mon trouble elle rit et me tapote l'épaule.

« C'est rien tu sais, tu peux attendre un peu avant de concrétiser.

- Concrétiser quoi ? Arrête de dire des trucs aussi idiots ! »

Je préfère m'écarter d'elle pour éviter cette discussion véritablement gênante. Axel n'est en aucun cas attiré par moi, il me traite continuellement de gamin, et déteste mon caractère. Pourtant, je veux bien admettre que cet imbécile cherche toujours à m'aider, je ne comprend pas la raison. Et si c'était Naminé qui avait raison ? S'il me désirait vraiment ? Ce qui me fait me demander ce que je ressens moi-même… Je ne suis jamais réellement sortit avec quelqu'un, ça a toujours été l'histoire d'un soir, rien de plus. Alors l'amour, la vie en couple, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait donner… Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça ne sera jamais avec lui ! Sur ce point là, Naminé a tort, je me vois mal sortir avec lui, je ne vois en lui qu'un mec un peu collant qui pourrait se transformer en coup d'un soir, rien de plus.

Tout ça me fait me rendre compte du regard un peu insistant d'une jeune fille sur moi. Elle est rousse, et dans ma tête, un lien avec Axel se créé immédiatement sans que j'en sache la raison. Je secoue la tête pour oublier cette pensée et me dirige d'un pas décidé vers elle. Mais avant que je n'arrive à son niveau, Hayner, paniqué me saisit le poignet et m'emmène plus loin.

« Mec, es-ce que tu as vu comment est habillée Naminé ce soir ? »

Je lui souris d'un air taquin.

« Oui, sexy hein ? Contient tes ardeurs tout de même. »

Ses joues virent au rouge instantanément et il me lance une moue contrariée.

« Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour est fondé ? Elle a vraiment abandonné l'idée de sortir avec ce crétin de Tidus ? Parce que si c'est le cas…

- Oui Hayner, elle a laissé tomber, tu peux te jeter sur elle. Enfin, fait le subtilement quand même, elle sort d'une déception amoureuse je te rappelle.

- Ça va, je suis pas non plus un gros lourdaud, je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir un amour à sens unique ! C'est plutôt toi qui comprend pas ce genre de subtilité monsieur « ok mais pas plus d'un soir » ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

« Très bien, c'est ton choix si tu préfères m'insulter à la place d'aller rejoindre ta dulcinée qui se laisse aborder par Seifer. »

Dans un cri étranglé, Hayner part presque en courant pour écarter son rival et s'approprier la jolie blonde. La scène qui suit me fait sourire, au loin je devine une dispute, puis Naminé les sépare en les engueulant, et de manière irréfléchie, Hayner s'enfuit en emportant son âme sœur avec lui. Aucun doute qu'avec encore un peu d'alcool dans le sang, Seifer reviendra à la charge, ils se battront sûrement, et comme pour justifier cet énervement, Hayner se déclarera. Après ça, il suffira d'attendre quelques jours avant de les voir main dans la main, se balader amoureusement.

Ils sont trop facile à cerner, c'est évident que tout se déroulera ainsi. A cause de l'arrivée d'Hayner, j'ai perdu de vue la rousse qui me regardait. Tant pis, je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre à me mettre sous la dent avant la fin de la soirée. En attendant, je me dirige une nouvelle fois vers le buffet pour me resservir un verre.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Je tâtonne péniblement, longeant les murs. J'ai du mal à reconnaître ma maison mais c'est bien elle. Voyant la difficulté avec laquelle je marche, le garçon finit par me soulever et me porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me pose délicatement sur le lit mais je gémis de douleur. J'ai la tête qui tourne et me sens nauséeux. Je me relève d'un bond et cours jusqu'aux toilettes vomir tout ce que j'ai ingurgité cette nuit. Le garçon tient les mèches de mes cheveux qui retombent sur mon visage. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur, plaquant mon visage dessus pour ressentir sa fraîcheur. D'un regard vitreux, je regarde celui qui me nettoie le visage soigneusement avec un gant. Je murmure.

« Pourquoi… Fais-tu ça, Axel ? »

Il soupire, me porte à ma chambre et me déshabille. Je me laisse faire comme une poupée, il m'enfile un pyjama propre et m'aide à m'allonger dans mon lit. Il relève ensuite la couverture et me borde. Je me tourne vers lui, la fatigue commence à prendre le dessus mais je veux qu'il réponde à ma question. Il me caresse tendrement la tête.

« Parce que tu as besoin d'aide, je le sais. Et que… »

Je ne sus pas la fin de sa phrase, le sommeil m'ayant emporté avant…

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il voulait dire *rire sadique* ! Mais pour me faire pardonner je vais vous faire partager une merveilleuse recette de gâteau qu'une amie a confectionné pour mon anniversaire. En fait c'est simple je vous le dis rapidement : vous achetez un brownie de chez papie brossard et vous le recouvrez de pâte à cookie que vous aurez faite vous-même puis vous l'enfournez au four quelques minutes, succès garantie *w*<p>

Bisous, et courage, c'est bientôt les vacances !


	6. Feel Better

Bonne année ! J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées ! Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, un grand merci à vous !

Ah oui, le rating M entre enfin en vigueur car dans ce chapitre il y aura un lemon.

Review anonyme : **Faova** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaise !

Encore merci à vous et à PowZ pour sa correction !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Feel Better<span>

** POV Axel**

Comment faire ? Comment l'affronter ? Cette fameuse soirée reste gravée dans ma mémoire sans que je puisse la faire disparaître. Se souvient-il déjà de quelque chose ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit cette chose aussi stupide ? Bon, il était bourré, et presque endormi, il y a peu de chance qu'il ait entendu ou même capté ce que je lui ai dit. Quelle idée aussi de le suivre, je n'avais qu'à pas m'en mêler ! Et puis ce sourire que m'a lancé Naminé, comme si elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose... Parfois elle me déstabilise... En rentrant j'ai tout de suite raconté l'événement à Saïx qui après avoir écouté m'a traité de voyeur pédophile, génial... Oui, à cause de la fête de Roxas le cours s'est fini un peu plus tôt, ne sachant que faire j'étais rentré chez moi, avec une pointe d'inquiétude. D'accord, les soirées il connait ça, mais l'imaginer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, complètement ivre sans savoir ce qu'il fait, ça ne me plaisait pas. Alors je suis retourné chez lui pour voir son frère et lui demander s'il avait une idée d'où Roxas était parti. Il avait pris son portable pour demander à Naminé qui lui avait répondu que c'était chez un certain Seifer. Il me donna innocemment l'adresse sans me poser de question, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Enfin tant mieux pour moi ! J'avais donc attendu un long moment le temps que du monde commence à arriver puis j'avais infiltré la soirée, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Je m'étais assis discrètement sur un canapé non loin du blondinet que je guettais. En y réfléchissant, je me sentais véritablement honteux de faire quelque chose comme ça, je faillis abandonner et rebrousser chemin quand une main vint me toucher l'épaule. Je relevais la tête pour voir le doux visage de Naminé me souriant. Je m'apprêtais à lui balancer une excuse bidon quand elle m'interrompit. « Je suis contente de te voir ici Axel, je parlais justement de toi avec Roxy. Tu es venue le surveiller ? » Ne trouvant pas mes mots, elle pouffa et reprit. « C'est une bonne chose, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter pour lui ce soir, et je sais que tu feras en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, n'est-ce pas ? » Je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation. « Enfin, amuse-toi un peu quand même ! ». Elle me fit un dernier sourire avant de s'éclipser non sans me faire un clin d'œil en indiquant de la tête Roxas un peu plus loin. Je me renfrognais, étais-je si facile à cerner ou étais-ce le 6ème sens de Naminé ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, les heures passaient, et les verres dans la main de Roxas se multipliaient, je le voyais peu à peu vaciller de plus en plus, prendre des couleurs rouges et ses yeux s'égarer. Il était bientôt tant de rentrer, si je le laissais un peu plus longtemps là-bas, il allait finir par s'effondrer. J'avais déjà assez attendu, assez rager de ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter. Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, même si ça me faisait mal de voir ça, ce n'était pas à moi de décider de ses choix à sa place. Pourtant, quand une jeune fille vint se frotter contre lui et que sa main se glissa impunément sous ses vêtements, je ne tins plus et me levant, je lui saisis le bras pour l'emporter avec moi. Il mit un long moment avant de comprendre qui j'étais, me demandant où je l'emmenai, ce que je faisais là et pourquoi je le forçais à sortir de la fête. Il se débattit en vain, trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit, me crachant qu'il voulait y retourner, aboyant des insultes comme un chien enragé tandis que je l'ignorais passablement.

Je savais qu'à ce rythme là il serait bientôt épuisé et incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Et j'avais raison, car au bout de cinq minutes, il finit par ralentir sa marche en haletant, prenant de grande bouffée d'air pour passer l'écœurement dû à l'alcool. Heureusement on était bientôt arrivés chez lui, il ne disait plus rien, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Je lui demandais alors ses clés, il eut du mal à les retrouver mais finit par me les tendre. Quand nous passâmes la porte d'entrée, il était tard, tout était enveloppé par l'obscurité, je lâchais le bras de Roxas pendant que je cherchais une lumière pas trop agressive qui puisse nous guider. Il avait du mal à marcher, je le pris donc dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, mais à peine arrivé, il partit en courant dans les toilettes pour vomir tandis que je lui tenais doucement les cheveux.

Connaissant pertinemment ce qu'il ressentait pour l'avoir vécu, je partis chercher un gant dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer son visage. Il me fixait sans donner l'impression de me voir, me demandant pourquoi je faisais tout ça. Je soupirais, fallait-il une raison pour aider quelqu'un ? Même si j'en avais effectivement une... Je l'emportais dans sa chambre, en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Sora et sa mère. Je le déshabillais alors, non sans une certaine gêne en touchant le corps brûlant de Roxas, hésitant à le laisser en caleçon mais je préférais le savoir au chaud dans un pyjama. Je le recouvris d'une manière presque trop maternelle d'une couverture, puis il reposa sa question. Question à laquelle je répondis vouloir l'aider et que je...

Rah ! Rien que d'y repenser je me sens idiot ! Je ne peux même pas me le redire, tout ça parce qu'on était dans le feu de l'action ! Plongé dans mon souvenir j'en oublie presque de sortir du bus, ce que je fais in extremis. Une semaine a passé depuis cet événement, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, et comme on dit « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle » donc j'imagine qu'il ne se souvient vraiment de rien ! J'arrive enfin et sonne à la porte. La mère m'ouvre en me dévisageant, ses yeux sont légèrement rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré.

« Euh... Bonjour madame. »

Je tente un sourire mais elle me répond d'une petite voix cassée.

« Axel, vous n'avez pas reçu mon message ? Il n'y a pas besoin de cours aujourd'hui et pour les prochaines fois... Je veux dire... »

Mon coeur se serre. Il en aurait parlé à sa mère et maintenant il ne veut plus me voir ? Non impossible, il ne lui parle plus, alors quoi ? Elle semble bien trop troublée pour que ce soit à cause d'une futilité pareille.

« Un problème madame ? »

Elle se mord la lèvre, tentant de retenir des larmes mais échoue puis éclate en sanglots. Je la retiens de tomber et l'aide à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, ne sachant que faire. Entre deux pleurs elle m'explique difficilement.

« C'est... C'est Sora. Il... Il est à l'hôpital... »

Elle pleure de nouveau tandis que je pâlis.

« Des délinquants l'ont frappé, il est affreusement blessé, et même dans le coma. Pardonnez-moi, il faut que j'aille le rejoindre. »

Mon corps se crispe, l'image de Sora souriant me revient en tête et je l'imagine ensuite allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, de nombreux bandages sur le corps et de multiples câbles lui permettant de respirer. Un garçon aussi gentil ne mérite pas un traitement pareil ! Un brisement se fait entendre à l'étage, on relève la tête simultanément et je croise le regard triste de la femme à mes côtés.

« Roxas ne veut pas me parler, sa rage me donne encore plus envie de pleurer, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été une très bonne mère mais... Je les aime et en suis responsable... »  
>Elle me lance un regard suppliant.<p>

« Ne pourriez vous pas rester avec lui le temps que je rende visite à Sora ? Et quand il se sera calmé, emmenez le voir son frère. S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas qu'il se détruise.

- Moi non plus madame... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets de bien m'occuper de lui ! »

Elle me sourit, essuie ses larmes et part rapidement retrouver son fils. Je prends une grande inspiration, je m'imagine douloureusement l'état dans lequel doit être Roxas. Ils se sont récemment réconciliés et même s'ils avaient eu des problèmes d'entente, ils n'en étaient pas moins très soudés, que son frère soit hospitalisé doit le blesser tout autant, d'une manière pourtant bien différente. J'ouvre doucement la porte et pénètre dans la chambre. Tout est éparpillé, un nombre incalculable d'objets sont  
>cassés et gisent sur le sol, la pièce est sans dessus dessous.<p>

Je vois Roxas recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre. Je m'approche à pas de loup et lui relève doucement le visage. Il sanglote, son corps est secoué de tremblements, les larmes souillent son visage livide et ses yeux sont passés à un gris froid vitreux. Il met un temps avant de vraiment réaliser ma présence, et tandis que je tente de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter, il se lève d'un coup et me repousse.

« Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Casse-toi je t'ai rien demandé ! »

Je soupire, bonjour l'accueil, même si à cause de ces événements je ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur... Les poings serrés, le regard foudroyant comme s'il était prêt à me déchiqueter, il se saisit d'une lampe et me menace avec.

« Ne me force pas à te frapper ! Tu sais que j'en suis capable ! »

Un vrai chien enragé, c'est ce que je disais.

« Calme-toi s'il te plaît Roxas ! Ça n'arrangera rien de t'énerver comme ça ! Alors pose-moi cette lampe, tout de suite ! »

On dit que pour dompter une bête sauvage, il faut montrer qu'on est celui qui domine, et qu'il s'écrasera alors, obéissant docilement... Mais Roxas doit être une espèce très rare, car il ne m'écoute pas et au lieu de ça, se jette sur moi. J'esquive le coup et lui attrape le bras, pressant fortement son poignet pour lui faire lâcher la lampe, ce qu'il fait dans un gémissement de douleur. Je le plaque ensuite violemment sur son lit, me plaçant au dessus de lui pour l'immobiliser. Il continue pourtant de se débattre, me griffant, hurlant et m'insultant, comme s'il était dans un état second.

« Pardonne-moi Roxas, mais je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé ! »

Malgré le fait qu'il soit bloqué, il s'acharne en bougeant dans tout les sens, mais je me suis déjà battu dans mon adolescence, et pas qu'un peu vu qu'on pouvait me considérer comme un délinquant, ce n'est pas lui qui me tiendra tête. Il finit par s'arrêter, j'attends un moment puis le vois détourner la tête en se mordant la lèvre, comme l'avait fait un peu plus tôt sa mère.

« ... Tu peux pleurer si tu veux.

- N'importe quoi, c'est pas mon genre connard ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, je m'en doutais tiens ! Pourtant, malgré ses efforts pour se contenir, il finit par pleurer. Je lui lâche alors les mains qu'il s'empresse de plaquer sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes. Je le prends dans mes bras, il se laisse faire et pleure à chaudes larmes contre moi, la tête enfouie contre mon torse. Son corps fragile tressaute à chaque sanglot plus violent. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux, enserre sa taille et lui susurre des paroles réconfortantes.

« Ça va aller Roxas, il va s'en sortir.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Je ne le supporterais pas ! Alors qu'on venait de se réconcilier… Je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne putain, il n'a pas le droit de crever ! »

Sa rage passe à présent dans ses larmes, je le sens crispé contre moi, si je le lâche, il recommencera sans nul doute à tout démolir, alors je le garde fermement contre moi, le laissant déverser sa tristesse.

« Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi Axel ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as besoin d'aide, je veux juste t'être utile ! »

Je fixe ses yeux, puis son visage, il est tellement adorable… Moi qui disais à Saïx que jamais je ne sortirai avec un gamin, celui-là me met vraiment dans tous mes états. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, qu'il soit rassuré, mais je n'ose pas. Pourtant il attrape mon visage et colle ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles sont si douces avec une pointe sucrée. Je réalise soudain et l'écarte brusquement en rougissant. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi, tu n'en as pas envie ? Laisse-moi rire, tu ne m'aiderais pas autant si ce n'était pas le cas !

- Hein ? Tu te trompes ! Je ne t'aide pas pour ça imbécile !

- Oh vraiment ? Pourtant Naminé m'affirme que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, alors ? »

Elle lui a dit ça ? Mais quelle idée aussi ! Voilà que ça se retourne contre moi !

« Et puis tu sais, ces derniers temps je pense que... »

Il triture ses doigts et bégaye encore quelques mots. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre, serait-il en train de… Se déclarer ? Non c'est impensable !

« Axel Je… Putain va te faire foutre ! »

Il se lève brusquement, manque de tomber et s'enfuit en courant. Voilà, quand je dis qu'il est instable ! Ce mec change trop de comportement pour réussir à le suivre. Je pars à sa poursuite, le rattrape in extremis et le plaque brutalement à la porte qu'il voulait franchir. Suite à ça je renouvelle fougueusement le contact de nos bouches, collées l'une à l'autre. Je taquine sa lèvre inférieure avec ma langue, il me laisse alors un accès et je m'introduis alors entre ses lèvres. Sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne, dans une danse originale. Il gémit doucement et mon cœur s'accélère à chacun de ses soupirs lascifs. On se sépare à bout de souffle, ancrant nos yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Il a le souffle court et les joues rougies par le baiser, si je n'étais pas un peu responsable, je pourrais le violer là tout de suite. Je dois m'arrêter… Je suis responsable ! Responsable, adulte ! Je ne vais pas mettre ma carrière en jeu pour un gamin ! Je ne vais pas craquer face à ce visage d'ange ! Je m'apprête à le lui dire quand sa voix sensuelle m'appelle.

« Axel… »

… Et puis merde les responsabilités, y aura qu'à ne le dire à personne ! Je le soulève, il enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses bras enlacent mon cou. On remonte ainsi dans sa chambre et je le pose sur le lit. Il est en dessous de moi, souriant magnifiquement, ses bras toujours autour de mon cou, il me tire vers lui et joint de nouveaux nos lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Je crois voir un sourire étrangement malicieux sur ses lèvres mais ma passion me dévore trop pour que je puisse m'arrêter et en tenir compte. Il glisse alors habillement ses mains sous mon t-shirt et commence à me caresser, je gémis et à ce signe de faiblesse, il en profite pour me basculer, changeant ainsi nos positions. Je reste un moment abasourdi, je ne le pensais pas si entreprenant. Il ôte mon t-shirt et remplace ses mains par sa langue qui vient taquiner mes tétons durcis par l'excitation. Je pousse un gémissement quand sa main se faufile doucement sous mon pantalon, palpant sans restriction ma virilité qui commence à grossir à l'image de mon désir. Il retire mon pantalon puis le sien ainsi que son t-shirt, trop rapidement à mon goût, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Hey doucement, on est pas pressés. »

A ces mots je parsème son cou de petits baisers remontant lentement jusqu'à rejoindre sa bouche, il détourne la tête et me tire la langue.

« Toi peut-être, moi j'en ai envie là tout de suite. »

Je pousse un imperceptible soupir tandis qu'il hausse les épaules, caressant ma verge à travers mon caleçon, ce qui me fait évidemment oublier sa rapidité. Mécontent de le laisser mener la danse, je le fais basculer et retourne de nouveau nos positions, un micro sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Alors que ses gestes sont vifs et pressés, je prends mon temps en lui retirant son dernier vêtement. Je l'admire un moment puis embrasse son torse tout en descendant lentement jusqu'à son érection, posant ma langue dessus et commençant à la lécher de bas en haut. Je finis par le prendre entièrement en bouche, ma langue caressant sa verge tendue. Roxas retient ses gémissements, ses mains caressant ma tête, ses doigts crispés autour de mes cheveux qu'il tire vers lui, me poussant à amplifier mes gestes. Dans un soupir il me dit d'arrêter, ne voulant pas jouir tout de suite. Il se redresse pour se rapprocher un peu plus et m'embrasse furtivement avant de se retourner, me faisant très clairement comprendre qu'il veut passer à la suite. Je suçote mes doigts pour les lubrifier et m'apprête à en introduire un dans son intimité quand il m'en empêche dans un soupir.

« C'est bon, pas besoin de me préparer, je ne suis plus vierge je te rappelle, j'ai l'habitude ça ira.

- Mais...

- C'est bon je te dis, vas-y maintenant ! »

Après un temps d'hésitation je finis par céder, la tentation est trop forte. Je me place donc correctement et entre doucement en lui, il gémit faiblement en serrant le drap fortement. Je veux m'arrêter, effrayer de lui faire mal mais il me dit nerveusement de continuer. Je m'enfonce alors un peu plus pour enfin être entièrement en lui. J'attends pour qu'il s'habitue mais ce n'est visiblement pas son attention car il commence déjà à onduler des hanches, me pressant de commencer mes mouvements. Ma conscience me dit de tout arrêter, que quelque chose cloche, qu'il manque un élément dans cette acte, que cette passion n'est rien d'autre qu'un désir sexuel, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je dois continuer, mon corps ne m'obéit plus. Je l'ai enfin sous moi, l'objet de mes désirs, gémissements sous mes coups de butoirs, criant presque à chaque instant.

« Continue, plus fort ah~ ! »

J'accélère la cadence tandis que ma raison me répète sans cesse d'arrêter, pourtant...

« Ah... Plus... Plus fort, sois plus violent hn. »

Je ne peux qu'obéir à cette voix lascive, je me perds dans ses gémissements, emporté par son chant si sensuel. C'est si étroit en lui, mes mains posées sur son corps svelte, je saisis son bassin, le remontant légèrement pour mieux le pénétrer et accéder à ses souhaits, frappant la boule de nerf en lui qui le fait crier un peu plus à chaque fois. De ma main libre, je saisis sa verge et le masturbe au rythme de mes coups en lui. Bientôt, nous jouissons tout les deux dans un dernier cri.

Je m'appuie contre le mur, soupirant après un tel effort. Lui me regarde, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Ses joues sont encore rouges d'excitation, il est légèrement essoufflé mais n'en montre presque rien. Il se relève légèrement et m'embrasse doucement, il vient se caler entre mes jambes, tout en faisant ça, il mord ma lèvre inférieure si brutalement qu'elle se met à saigner.

« Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu... !

-Chuuut, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas te tuer. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil en gloussant et lape avidement les gouttes de sang perlant à la commissure de mes lèvres, continuant en léchant ma mâchoire en remontant jusqu'à mon lobe qu'il suce. Me laissant emporté dans ce flot de caresse, je laisse sa main vagabonde stimuler ma verge, la pressant plus ou moins fort, effectuant des va-et-vient dessus et titillant son extrémité.

« Ah... Ro-Roxas, on ne devrait pas...

- Une fois ne me suffit pas, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras rien à faire, promis. »

A ces mots, il commence à s'empaler sur ma verge, doucement, son visage se déforme de douleur mais je suis bientôt entièrement en lui. S'accordant une petite pose, il plaque ses deux mains contre mon torse et enfouit sa tête près de mon cou.

« Roxas, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il regarde mon visage inquiet en pouffant.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien idiot ! »

Je m'apprête à protester quand il colle ses lèvres contre les miennes, suçotant la blessure qu'il m'a infligé auparavant à la lèvre. Il commence alors lentement ses mouvements de va-et-vient, se retirant pour mieux s'enfoncer, gérant la cadence à ses désirs. Il va vite, très vite, peut-être trop pour un second round, pourtant avec lui je me laisse totalement envahir par sa danse. Ses bras entourant mon cou, il accélère encore, ses soupirs se perdent près de mon oreille, il en profite pour la lécher de nouveau. Quant à moi je l'enlace, embrassant son cou et l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements. Bientôt nous arrivons tout deux à la jouissance, lui se déversant entre nos deux ventres et moi en lui.

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit, cette fois-ci réellement exténué. Je le regarde un long moment, l'adrénaline en moi commence à s'évanouir et je réalise lentement la situation. La petite voix en moi se réveille pour me dire que ce que j'ai fait est mal et que je vais le regretter. Je décide de l'ignorer, certain que je suis en plein rêve magnifique. Sans un mot, il se lève, j'hésite à le suivre mais en entendant le jet d'eau de la douche je considère qu'il est mieux de le laisser pour le moment. En revenant, il n'a qu'une simple serviette cachant à peine son intimité et des gouttes d'eau dégoulinent négligemment sur son torse nu. Si je ne savais pas me contrôler, je recommencerai une troisième fois ! Enfin, mon contrôle n'est quand même pas très élevé vu que les deux premières fois n'auraient même pas du se passer.

Je file me rincer à mon tour et quand je reviens dans la chambre, il est allongé sur son lit, à présent habillé. Je m'assois près de lui, j'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras mais maintenant il m'ignore presque, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir clarifier la situation, et le pourquoi de cet... Événement... Je me rappelle donc du déclencheur, cette phrase dite qui m'a fait craquer.

« Qu'es-ce que tu essayais de me dire tout à l'heure ?

- Hm ? Quand ça ?

- Juste avant que tu ne t'enfuies en courant, tu allais dire quelque chose. »

Je ne devrais peut-être pas retourner sur ce sujet de conversation, mais il faut que je sache, s'il y a une infime chance pour que ça soit à propos de ses sentiments, je veux savoir.

« Oh, ça ? »

Il ricane et hausse les épaules.

« C'est rien, j'étais sûr que faire une tête de jeune fille amoureuse te plairais et que tu me sauterais dessus, j'ai un don pour cerner les gens. »

Il éclate de rire en me tirant malicieusement la langue. Moi je reste la bouche entrouverte et les écarquillés.

« Quoi ça te choques tant que ça ? Y a pas de raison, fallait t'y attendre ! »

Dans ma tête, le souvenir de l'acte me revient. J'aurais du m'en douter, il s'abandonnait tellement dans mes bras, comme s'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, que n'importe qui le prenne et qu'il oublie un court instant sa douleur. Je le comprends maintenant, ce sourire malicieux qu'il m'a lancé tout à l'heure... Le sourire victorieux du garçon en peine qui trouve un moyen évident d'oublier sa douleur. Cet élément qui manquait dans l'acte, c'était des sentiments... Je me dégoûte d'avoir agi ainsi, et je lui en veut de m'avoir blessé comme ça, de m'avoir fait croire à un quelconque amour... Un jeu, un putain de jeu auquel il a commencé à jouer quand il a compris que s'énerver ne l'aiderait pas à se sentir mieux. Ses faux sourires, son changement de comportement, tout ça pour me berner. Il savait pertinemment que je ne le laisserai pas partir, que je le rattraperai et que je l'embrasserai, il avait tout calculé. Il l'a fait sans état d'âme, profitant du fait qu'il savait qu'il me plaisait. Alors c'est comme ça ? Il préfère rester dans la débauche que de se sentir mieux ?

« Axel ? Fais pas cette tête là, c'est rien.

- Laisse tomber, tu as eu ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? La prochaine fois va trouver quelqu'un dans la rue, je croyais qu'on était un minimum ami...

- Tu n'avais qu'à refuser si tu ne voulais pas ! Rien ne t'y obligeait ! Tu es tout autant responsable ! Et je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi tout ça te gêne autant !

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien... Je te laisse y réfléchir... Salut. »

Je sors avec précipitation, claquant la porte en voulant oublier toute cette histoire. Je suis déjà devant l'arrêt de bus quand je repense à la promesse faite à se mère. Je disais m'occuper de lui et ne pas le laisser, l'emmener à l'hôpital voir son frère, faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux... Le bus s'arrête devant moi, le conducteur me regarde.

« Vous montez ? »

Oui, c'est bien ça la question, si je monte, adieu Roxas et ses problèmes, je le laisse se débrouiller seul. D'un autre côté, il était désespéré à cause de Sora, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se sentir mieux... Mais m'avoir fait ça n'était pas juste... Je me rapproche lentement du bus, prêt à poser mon pied pour monter quand je me retourne et pars en courant. Juste ? Est-ce que c'est juste ce qui est arrivé à Sora ? Est-ce que c'est juste ce qu'a vécu Roxas depuis tant d'années ? Non. Tout ce qu'il cherche c'est se sentir mieux, par n'importe quel moyen, parce qu'il a toujours eu l'impression d'être seul et de devoir régler tout par lui-même. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense ainsi, je veux être celui qui le réconforte, qui le fasse sourire, je veux être celui qu'il aime, même si ça prendra des jours ou des années, je veux partager de doux moments de joie avec lui, qu'il découvre le bonheur.

Je me précipite à la porte d'entrée et sonne plusieurs fois rapidement. J'attends mais rien ne se passe, il ne m'ouvrira pas. J'aperçois alors la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte et me souviens de notre première rencontre : son ami Hayner avait escaladé pour le rejoindre. Je prends une grande inspiration et commence à monter, difficilement, je parviens à pénétrer dans la pièce. Roxas qui était encore sur le lit, recroquevillé, relève soudainement la tête en me voyant. Je remarque alors des filets de larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Que... Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

Je m'avance vers lui et d'un geste doux, essuie ses larmes tout en l'embrassant sur le front. Il me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je croyais que tu me détestais ?

- Pendant un moment j'ai arrêté d'entendre ton appel au secours, je me suis focalisé sur ma propre douleur sans prendre en compte tes sentiments, décidant que tu pourrais bien te débrouiller seul. Mais je me suis souvenu de qui tu étais vraiment et de ce que tu avais enduré, et j'ai réalisé que tu n'avais jamais cessé de demander de l'aide, même si tu as une manière bien à toi de le faire comprendre. Je veux vraiment t'aider Roxas, tu n'es pas seul. »

Je lui tends la main en souriant, peut-être qu'il n'y pas besoin de montrer qui est le plus fort à la bête sauvage, mais que seul un peu de tendresse et de preuve de confiance peu le rendre docile...  
>« Allons voir ton frère, Roxas. »<p>

Tendant sa main avec hésitation, il finit par me la prendre. Je souris d'autant plus à ce moment. Il se relève et je garde fermement sa main dans la mienne, jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions dans la rue, à ce moment il brise le contact et continue de marcher silencieusement à mes côtés. Nous prenons le bus et moins de vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant l'hôpital. Roxas blêmit à sa vue, je peux comprendre qu'il n'a aucune envie de voir l'état dans lequel doit être Sora... D'ailleurs moi non plus, mais il le faut... Je l'encourage d'un hochement de tête et nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil qui nous indique la chambre du blessé. Devant la porte, Roxas hésite de nouveau, je pose ma main sur son épaule et lui adresse un petit sourire. Il prend une grande inspiration et rentre. Sa mère est assise, tenant dans sa main celle de son fils, debout de l'autre côté du lit se trouve Riku, le regard mêlant tristesse et rage posé sur son ami. Ce dernier a les yeux clos et le visage paisible, de nombreux bandages pansent ses plaies et un masque à oxygène est plaqué sur sa bouche, le 'bip' sonore des machines résonnant dans la petite chambre.

En voyant Roxas arriver, les deux relèvent la tête. Désespérée, la mère se jette dans les bras de son enfant, le serrant contre elle en sanglotant légèrement. Ce dernier caresse doucement le dos de la femme, accordant une trêve de sa haine envers elle pendant un moment. Il se dirige sans bruit vers le lit où Sora repose, son expression n'a pas changé depuis notre départ, il garde un visage triste mais figé, comme s'il acceptait enfin la situation. Il se met alors à genoux à côté de son jumeau, saisissant sa main et la serrant fortement dans la sienne comme le faisait précédemment sa mère, son visage contre le lit pour cacher sa tristesse. Riku le couve du regard, peiné de le voir ainsi. Il me regarde alors et me fait un signe de tête.  
>Je sors de la chambre à sa suite, il referme la porte et pousse un lourd soupir.<p>

« Merci de l'avoir emmené, ça n'a pas du être très facile vu son état quand il panique.

- Ça sent le vécu. »

Je pouffe légèrement et il me fait un mince sourire en retour.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison. »

Un moment de silence passe entre nous où aucun des deux ne parle. Je finis pas le briser.

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va s'en remettre, pour son coma il devrait en sortir d'ici quelques jours si tout se passe bien, mais il était dans un état critique, heureusement que le voisin qui a retrouvé son corps à appelé rapidement une ambulance.

- Il a vu quelque chose ? Il sait qui lui a fait ça ? »

Riku nie tristement mais enchaîne avec un regard déterminé.

« Mais je retrouverai les responsables, je leur ferai payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Sora ! Pour ça il faut que je retourne la où il a été retrouvé et que j'interroge le voisinage...

- Je peux t'accompagner ? J'aimerai me rendre utile... »

Il hésite un moment et regarde en direction de la chambre.

« Tu ne reste pas avec Roxas ?

- Je le préviendrais, mais je ne pense pas lui servir à grand chose en restant comme ça. »

Il finit par accepter. Mon moral augmente alors légèrement, motivé pour venger Sora et du même coup redonner le sourire à Roxas. La porte s'ouvre soudainement et ce dernier apparaît, en voyant Riku, ses yeux s'embrument de larmes. Il se jette alors dans ses bras, en sanglotant puis lui adresse un regard larmoyant.

« Pardonne-moi, tout est de ma faute ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Riku caresse doucement la chevelure blonde de Roxas et tente de le calmer.

« Allons allons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Si, j'ai raison ! Je sais que c'est à cause de moi s'il est dans cet état ! Je... Je me suis battu contre Marluxia il y a un certain temps, il m'a alors proposé de travailler pour lui en intérêt général pour éviter qu'il porte plainte et que son père nous vire de chez nous. Mais j'ai refusé, et il a dit que je le regretterais. Riku, tu connais ce connard de Marluxia, c'est lui, à coup sûr, il a demandé à ses larbins de tabasser Sora pour se venger ! J'en suis persuadé, il n'y a aucune raison à part ça pour le frapper comme ça ! »

Il enfouit son visage contre le torse de Riku, ne pouvant ainsi le voir pâlir subitement.

« Mais non voyons, ça ne peut pas être ça. Allez, va te reposer avec ta mère, moi je vais aller trouver ceux qui ont fait ça.

- Je veux venir avec toi !

- Pas dans ton état.

- Mais c'est mon frère !

- Je te promets de te tenir au courant, s'il te plaît reste tranquille. »

Il ronchonne un moment mais décide de ne pas s'interposer plus que ça, sûrement trop épuisé par toutes ses crises de pleure. Nous partons donc en direction du lieu de l'attaque. Le trajet est très silencieux, rien de bien étonnant de la part de Riku. Je n'ai l'ai vu que quelques fois quand je suis venu donner des cours à Roxas et qu'il était là avec Sora.

« Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça... Je l'ai vu grandir, il était toujours le plus fort, celui qui ne pleurait pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, j'aurais préféré ne jamais le voir ainsi... »

Je hoche la tête tout en réalisant qu'effectivement, malgré leur différents, Roxas et Riku se connaissent depuis l'enfance, et avec l'âge, Riku s'est rapproché de Sora, continuant ainsi de voir Roxas.

Nous arrivons enfin dans la ruelle où on l'a retrouvé. Un homme passe le balais d'un air morose, nous nous approchons pour l'aborder poliment en lui expliquant la situation et le pourquoi de notre venu. Quand il entend l'état dans lequel est Sora, il grimace en baissant les yeux. Riku le harcèle alors de questions, le poussant à bout, mais il ne dit rien et reste muet comme une tombe. Désespéré, nous nous éloignons légèrement pour en discuter.

« Mes doutes étaient fondés... Je pense que Roxas à malheureusement raison... Ici, c'est le maire qui contrôle tout, si on n'obéit pas, il nous menace de renvoi. Mais c'est Marluxia, son fils pourri gâté qui menace tout le monde, son père accepte tout ses caprices… Cet homme s'est fait acheter par le maire, jamais il n'avouera avoir vu la scène...

- Hey, j'espère que tu ne me dis pas que tout est foutu ! On ne peut pas baisser les bras !

- Je sais, mais ça sera plus dur de le faire plonger que si ça avait été de simples délinquants. »

Nous décidons alors de sonner à tous les appartements donnant sur la ruelle, face aux réponses négatives, je me dis qu'effectivement, ça ne sera pas évident. Quand enfin, un jeune garçon nous ouvre et nous laisse entrer chez lui.  
>« Vous savez quelque chose ?<p>

- Eh bien... »

Il se triture les mains nerveusement, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« J'ai vu la scène. J'étais chez moi, et j'ai vu cet ado se faire tabasser, c'est moi-même qui ai appelé l'ambulance à la minute où ils sont partis... Et puis... Je pense avoir mal vu mais un homme était en train de... Payer le concierge qui était sortit en entendant le tapage.

- Vous vous souvenez de son visage ? »

Il dodeline de la tête et finit par répondre vaguement.

« Pas vraiment, il était trop loin. J'ai surtout vu la tête des garçons qui frappaient votre ami.

- Vraiment ? Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrais dessiner un portrait si vous lui donnez des détails, vous en seriez capable ? »

Il hoche la tête avec hésitation. Riku et moi soupirons de soulagement, avec ce témoin on aura peut-être une chance de faire plonger Marluxia et ses complices. Nous décidons donc de donner rendez-vous à notre "sauveur" le lendemain. En attendant nous retournons à l'hôpital pour retrouver Roxas et sa mère et ainsi éviter une susceptible dispute.

Quant à moi je suis déterminé. Peu importe ce que Roxas m'a fait précédemment, il avait ses raisons même s'il n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi, je lui pardonne. Je vais l'aider, venger son frère et tout rétablir. Je suis prêt à souffrir, à me faire rejeter par lui, à attendre le temps qu'il faudra. A présent je suis prêt à tout pour lui, pour son bonheur, pour le voir sourire. Je ne peux plus nier mes sentiments, même ce soir là, je le savais déjà...

_« Pourquoi… Fais-tu ça, Axel ?_

_- Parce que tu as besoin d'aide, je le sais. Et que… Je t'aime."_


	7. Everything Goes Dark

Hello-o ! Tout d'abord désolée pour cette longue attente, jusqu'à la semaine dernière je n'avais pas encore trouvé d'idées pour ce chapitre en fait… Mais grâce aux encouragements de **Cloudy-L** qui me soutenait pleinement, ce chapitre a enfin pu voir le jour, alors merci à toi d'avoir été là ^^

Merci également à **PowZ** pour sa correction si rapide ! Et surtout merci à vous, chers lecteurs, de continuer à me lire ! Bref nous nous approchons de la fin de cette aventure, encore deux chapitres normalement et ça devrait être bouclé, j'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas.

Review Anonyme : Merci **Lili** pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise et que mon autre fic que tu as reviewé te plaise aussi ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : Everything goes dark<span>

**POV Roxas**

Je tourne en rond. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Des questions sans réponses… Naminé est venue me soutenir, mais je lui ai brutalement dit de partir, de me laisser tranquille. Je n'aurais pas dû, je ne voulais pas la blesser. Pourtant, son regard toujours aussi doux s'est simplement posé sur moi puis elle m'a souri en m'embrassant tendrement le front. Comment peut-elle garder ce sourire, cette gentillesse, malgré tous ses problèmes ? J'aimerai être comme elle, aussi fort. Moi, je n'arrive qu'à causer les pleurs et les problèmes. Je viens parfois à me demander si mon existence en vaut vraiment la peine… Si c'est le cas, alors je donnerai ma vie pour que Sora se réveille, que la personne allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital soit moi et non lui.

Accroupi contre le mur de ma chambre, mes yeux fixent un point imaginaire, ignorant volontairement les objets fracassés aux sols. Ma mère est toujours à l'hôpital, elle y restera sûrement un long moment. Pour ma part, je ne peux plus supporter cette odeur et cette atmosphère : elle me paralyse totalement. Les malades, les médecins, les familles, les amis, Sora… Tout ça me donne envie de vomir, une seconde de plus à l'intérieur et j'étouffais. A présent, je suis dans cette maison vide et silencieuse, un frisson glacial me parcours l'échine. Je me sens si seul… Je regarde vaguement mon portable l'étreinte réconfortante de Naminé me ferait du bien, pourtant, mon orgueil ne me permet pas de la rappeler après l'avoir sauvagement jetée dehors.

Alors je reste ainsi, immobile, ressassant mes erreurs et mes regrets, vouant une haine pour moi-même. Si seulement je pouvais oublier, ou du moins effacer momentanément ma situation, rien que quelques heures, pour pouvoir retourner dans les voluptés de l'ignorance. Soudain je me souviens, une fois en soirée, Seifer m'avait mis soigneusement dans les mains un petit sachet de poudre blanche, me chuchotant qu'un jour, je pourrais en avoir besoin. Je connais son utilité, évidemment, mais je m'étais contenté de le ranger dans ma poche. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus si inutile que ça, il pourrait même m'être d'un grand secours.

Je m'avance à quatre pattes, attrapant l'habit dans lequel est placé le sachet, je le prends et recule pour me replacer contre le mur. Je regarde attentivement la poudre blanche au travers du plastique transparent, hésitant. Avant, Seifer m'avait déjà donné une seringue, très excité à l'idée qu'on se fasse un trip ensemble. Mais l'accumulation des soirées et de ses problèmes parentaux avaient repoussé notre « séance ». Tant pis pour lui, je le ferai tout seul. Je me penche pour atteindre un tiroir duquel je sors la dite seringue, un filtre et un petit récipient. A l'intérieur, je place une partie de la poudre avec un filet d'eau, attendant que la drogue se dissolve puis je prends la seringue pour aspirer le liquide à travers le filtre et enfin je relève la manche de ma chemise pour viser une veine en plantant l'aiguille dedans.

Mes dents se serrent légèrement, la douleur engendrée envahit mon corps un instant avant de totalement disparaitre. Je retire la seringue et l'envoie valser un peu plus loin tandis que quelques gouttes de sang perlent sur mon bras. Bientôt, mes sens se troublent. Instinctivement, je m'allonge, me recroquevillant lentement. Ça fait depuis un long moment que je ne m'étais pas sentie si bien, si apaisé, comme si mes problèmes n'avaient effectivement jamais existé. Un sourire béat s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Si bon… Le frisson que je ressentais précédemment a disparu pour laisser place à une douce chaleur enivrante. Mon esprit ne se focalise que sur elle, captant la moindre vague de plaisir me submergeant.

Je reste dans cet état somnolant, plongé dans mon extase, assommé par les effets de la drogue. Cette torpeur me garde assoupit, je me laisse donc aller, ne tentant pas de bouger car je sais pertinemment que l'engourdissement de mes membres ne me permettra pas de pouvoir faire un seul mouvement. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis amorphe, enraciné dans le sol, surement une heure, peut-être moins, ou alors plus, je n'ai pas trop la notion du temps dans mon état. Soudain, le tintement de la sonnerie de mon portable retentit. Je grogne, qui ose me déranger dans un moment pareil ? Je tourne la tête, le portable n'est pas très loin, si j'étends mon bras, je devrais pouvoir l'attraper, mais à quoi bon ?

Ma seule motivation est celle d'entendre la voix de ma mère pleurant de joie pour me dire que Sora s'est réveillé. Je prends donc l'appareil et regarde le nom qui s'affiche. Mais contrairement à mes attentes, c'est celui de Riku qui est inscrit. J'hésite un instant mais finit par décrocher.

« Ouais ?

- Ah euh, Roxas ? C'est Axel, dit-il de sa voix enjouée, je suis sur le portable de Riku !»

- Je m'en doute, répondis-je agacé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Ta mère nous a dit que tu étais rentré, tu veux qu'on passe te tenir compagnie ?

- Merci, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! »

Un silence s'installe. J'essaye de me relever pour retrouver une position assise, mais comme je le pensais, bouger est très difficile. Je laisse échapper un léger gémissement douloureux, arrivant enfin à me repositionner, essoufflé par l'effort.

« Hey ça va ? Ta voix est un peu bizarre et tu as l'air d'avoir mal…

- Je vais bien…

- Tu es sûr ? S'enquit-il, écoute, on termine rapidement un truc et on arrive.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, abois-je, laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Suite à ça, je raccroche et laisse le téléphone glisser de mes mains pour qu'il atterrisse par terre. Mais Axel n'abandonne pas, il rappelle tandis que j'essaye d'ignorer la sonnerie agaçante. Puis il continue, une nouvelle fois, encore et encore, tandis que la musique stridente commence à s'insinuer dans ma tête, provoquant une douleur lancinante. Je l'éteins dans un soupir et laisse mon crâne retomber contre le mur, regardant d'un œil vitreux le plafond. Ayant vérifié sur mon portable, je suis à présent sûr qu'une heure est passée depuis l'injection, les effets ne sont pas encore dissipés, mais j'ai l'impression que la descente pourrait ne pas tarder.

Dans un sursaut, j'entends le téléphone fixe sonner. Il s'acharne vraiment… Je décide d'aller me balader, comme ça j'éviterais de me faire ennuyer par cet imbécile. L'air glacial de la nuit me coupe le souffle, je mets un long moment à m'y habituer, grelottant fiévreusement dans l'obscurité. Longeant les rues désertes, me soutenant au mur, je me fatigue très vite sans le vouloir… Riku et Axel, que sont-ils allés faire déjà ? Ils ne m'ont pas dit… Ça avait un rapport avec quoi déjà ? Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue pourtant…

Soudain, le battement de mon cœur s'accélère. Sora… Comment avais-je pu oublier une chose aussi fondamentale ? Il… Il est à l'hôpital, par ma faute. Ma faute… Je n'aurais pas dû naître. C'est ce qu'on m'avait dit, ce n'était pas faux, je n'aurais pas dû naître. Pourtant, ce n'est pas qu'à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui l'avait tabassé, hein ? Marluxia… C'est lui, c'est sa faute… Pas que la mienne, c'est aussi sa faute ! Je dois venger Sora, je peux au moins faire ça, non ?

Recroquevillé dans un coin d'une ruelle, la tête entre les mains, mon corps est secoué de tremblements et spasmes. Les bras enroulés autour de mes jambes, je me balance frénétiquement d'avant en arrière en répétant inlassablement « sa faute » dans ma tête, allant jusqu'à le murmurer faiblement. Un bruit me fait sursauter, je me crispe, aux aguets je regarde furtivement autour de moi. Une bande de trois jeunes hommes s'approche.

« Hey, est-ce que ça va ? »

Deux d'entre eux s'accroupissent devant moi, le troisième reste debout. Mes yeux se plissent quand, avec la lumière de leur portable, ils m'éclairent. J'ai du mal à faire le point sur leur visage, mollement, je me protège de l'agression visuelle avec le bras.

« Mec, matte-moi ses yeux, il est complètement défoncé on dirait…

- Je sais pas ce qu'il a pris mais ça devait être puissant… Hey, t'en aurais pas pour nous ? »

Je détourne la tête. Si seulement je pouvais être plus réactif, je pourrai les repousser et m'en aller. Mais chaque mouvement est épuisant, et j'ai tellement envie de dormir, de me laisser aller…

« Hmm… Il est trop mort pour parler on dirait. On va peut-être pas le laisser là, si ? »

Le garçon relève la tête en attendant la réponse de ses amis qui se regardent avant de rediriger leur regard sur moi. Un instant d'hésitation, puis le deuxième me fixe un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

« Mieux vaut le prendre avec nous, ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui, surtout, dans son état… Et puis il est vraiment mignon vous trouvez pas ? Je me le ferais bien perso. »

A ses mots, sa main vient caresser tendrement ma joue, le contact me provoque un frisson. Inconsciemment, ma tête se frotte légèrement contre sa paume, cherchant sans réellement le vouloir ce touché réconfortant. Semblant agréablement surpris, il approfondit la caresse, passant sa main dans mes cheveux et rapprochant mon visage du sien. M'abandonnant totalement à ses attentions, je le laisse m'embrasser. Il introduit sa langue dans ma bouche, je sens alors un gout alcoolisé, ce qui me montre que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir toute ma tête.

Dans ce baiser, il en profite pour se rapprocher légèrement, collant un peu plus son corps au mien. Une de ses mains s'introduit sous ma chemise et j'entends ses amis soupirer, exaspérés par la situation. Le fait de soulever mon haut m'a terriblement refroidi, sa main glaciale rajoutant un côté désagréable. Mais il ne s'arrête pas, caressant mon torse et explorant inlassablement ma bouche tandis que je gémis doucement. L'effet de la drogue rendant sûrement plus puissante ma sensibilité, elle accentue cette magique sensation de plaisir.

Pourtant, comme une douche froide, un lien se fait dans ma tête : drogue, oubli, Sora, faute, Marluxia… Qu'est-ce que je fais là, à me faire tripoter par un inconnu dans une ruelle ? Je tente lentement de m'extirper mais à fond dans son baiser, il ne me lâche pas. Décidé, je lui mords la langue. Dans un glapissement, il se recule et me regarde, choqué. Le gout de son sang s'est déjà rependu dans ma bouche, je l'avale dans une grimace et me lève brusquement, sous les regards interloqués des trois garçons. Titubant légèrement, je finis par tenir convenablement debout et me mets à courir aussi vite que je peux.

Les voix des trois amis s'élèvent, ils me hèlent et me poursuivent sur quelques mètres avant de laisser tomber. Moi, je continue de courir, le vent claquant violemment contre ma peau, désespérant de trouver la maison que je cherche. Enfin, après ce qui me semble être une éternité, j'arrive devant la porte d'une petite maison. Frénétiquement, je sonne puis tape à la porte. Un hurlement énervé me répond, Hayner, ronchon, ouvre la porte et en me voyant, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« Rox' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et surtout, c'est quoi cette tête ?

- Laisse-moi juste rentrer s'teu plaît… »

Il hoche la tête et s'efface pour me laisser passer. Je pénètre dans sa chambre et m'assoit au sol, essoufflé et paniqué. Une angoisse inexpliquée s'est emparée de moi, je tremble de tout mon corps alors que ce n'est pas le froid qui me rend ainsi. Un affreux mal de ventre me surprend, je me sens nauséeux et sans crier garde, je me rue dans les toilettes pour vomir. Mes mains sont crispées et mon corps tendu, Hayner me fait reculer doucement alors que mes yeux hagards regardent dans toutes les directions, cherchant une menace qui n'existe pas. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains, regarde mes yeux dilatés et rouges puis relève la manche de ma chemise pour voir la trace laissée par la seringue sur ma peau.

« Putain mec t'assures pas… Allez viens, ça ira. »

Hayner me fait un petit sourire en m'ébouriffant les cheveux puis me porte dans sa chambre, il me fait enfiler l'un de ses sweats à capuche puis me recouvre d'une couverture, me serrant dans ses bras pour me réchauffer. Pourtant je continue à trembler, les effets de la drogue ne veulent pas s'estomper, le battement de mon cœur ne fait que s'accélérer et une soudaine envie de fondre en larme me saisit.

« Calme-toi Roxas, ça va passer… C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Sora que t'as fait ça n'est-ce pas ? Naminé m'a raconté… »

Je sursaute à la mention du nom de mon frère. Je retiens un sanglot et me resserre contre Hayner, broyant involontairement sa main dans la mienne.

« C'est sa faute, je murmure, c'est à cause de Marluxia… Je dois le retrouver, je dois le tuer…

- Whoo ! Dis pas ça ! Je sais qu'il est chiant mais tu peux pas faire ça !

- Hay', le supplie-je en lui faisant les yeux doux, je sais que ton père cache une arme mais que tu sais où elle est… Je t'en prie, donne-la-moi…

- Alors là tu rêves mon pote ! Dans ton état ? Après ce que tu viens de dire ? Hors de question ! »

Un silence s'installe, je soupire.

« Tu as raison, c'est idiot de ma part, désolé…

- T'inquiète c'est pas de ta faute, c'est cette merde que tu t'es injecté qui te fais dire ces débilités !

- Ouais… »

Le temps passe, nous restons figés dans cette position sans un mot. Doucement, je sens les effets néfastes commencer à se dissiper, je reprends enfin le contrôle de moi-même et mes spasmes disparaissent.

« Quel chance n'empêche que mes parents soient pas là… Je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait s'ils t'avaient vu comme ça…

- Merci… Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

- Tu crois quoi, les amis c'est fait pour ça ! »

Je lui souris et lui demande timidement.

« J'veux pas abuser, mais tu pourrais me faire un chocolat chaud s'il te plaît ? Ça me ferait du bien…

- Tout de suite, bouge pas. »

Il me fait un petit clin d'œil et, enjoué, il part dans la cuisine. A peine a-t-il franchit la porte que mon sourire s'évanouit. Je me relève rapidement tout en restant silencieux, et, discrètement, je rentre dans la chambre de ses parents. Son erreur aura été d'avoir oublié que récemment, nous avons joué avec le flingue de son père. Je me penche donc pour attraper la boite sous une des lattes du parquet, sous le tapis. Je prends l'arme et ses munitions puis en insère dedans, prenant les autres balles dans mes poches.

« Pardonne-moi Hayner, je ne suis pas un bon ami j'imagine… »

J'ouvre la fenêtre de la chambre et l'enjambe douloureusement, cachant du même coup l'arme dans une poche. De nouveau dans la rue, je reprends ma course vers une nouvelle destination : la maison de Marluxia. En chemin, je repense au fait qu'en deux jours, j'ai réussi à trahir trois amis, si on compte Axel comme tel bien sûr. La haine et le mépris des autres pour moi paraient beaucoup plus logique vu mes actes… Mais une seule pensée m'obnubile assez pour faire chasser toutes les autres : celle de la vengeance. Quand je suis assez loin de chez Hayner, je ralentis le pas tout en gardant une allure soutenue et prends la précaution de couvrir mon visage avec la capuche, pour ainsi éviter de laisser mes yeux me trahir.

Une demi-heure doit être passée depuis que je marche mais je me retrouve enfin devant l'imposante demeure du Maire et de son fils, Marluxia. Vient alors un détail auquel je n'avais pas pensé : comment le faire sortir seul de chez lui ? Finalement, après un instant d'hésitation, je tente le tout pour le tout, connaissant son côté supérieur, il ne refusera pas une entrevue, au moins pour se moquer de moi. Je sonne donc à la porte, le visage rivé par terre, de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse que voir mes mèches de cheveux et ma capuche. Un domestique ouvre la porte, je relève légèrement la tête pour croiser l'espace d'une seconde son regard hautain, me jaugeant comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte.

Je me mords la lèvre pour empêcher mon poing de partir s'écraser sur son visage. D'une voix rauque, je lui demande de voir Marluxia et que c'est Roxas qui le demande. Il hausse un sourcil et me fait patienter, dehors bien sûr, ça aurait été trop lui demander de me faire entrer. Les minutes passent et un rire bien connu me crispe instantanément. Marluxia, tenant le bras de Larxene, s'approche de moi en pouffant.

« Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, à une heure aussi tardive qui plus est ! Que me veux-tu ?

- Je me disais qu'une petite balade juste toi et moi, et la demoiselle si elle le souhaite, te ferais du bien, tu ne penses pas ? Ou bien, aurais-tu peur de faire une simple promenade en ma compagnie ? »

Mon regard glacial rencontre le sien, de marbre. Larxene fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers lui.

« Je pense qu'on devrait rester ici, cet idiot n'est pas intéressant tu sais…

- Voyons, il l'a si gentiment demandé, et puis je ne risque rien de lui n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire perfide s'élargit sur ses lèvres. Il me prend par les épaules et fait un signe à son domestique.

« Les gardes du corps ne sont pas nécessaires pour ce soir, je reviens très bientôt. »

La blonde grogne mais suit son ami en trainant des pieds. Parfait, je savais que Marluxia et son honneur mal placé accepterait de me suivre. Je m'extirpe de son bras sur mes épaules et zigzague entre les ruelles pour en trouver une déserte et sinueuse, éclairée par un simple réverbère. Je me tourne enfin vers eux. Le pourri gâté regarde de droite à gauche, parfaitement confiant.

« Quel endroit sinistre, ça t'amuse tant que ça de nous amener ici ? »

Je serre les dents, je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps, il faut vite mettre un terme à cette histoire.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Tu sais au moins que par ta faute il est dans le coma ?

- Mais de qui parles-tu, voyons ? Oh ça me revient, ton jumeau naïf c'est ça ? Oui c'était assez drôle, avec ses yeux de biches terrifiés, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! »

Il explose de rire et Larxene l'accompagne dans son hystérie. Pris d'un sentiment de haine incontrôlable, je dégaine l'arme et la pointe sur eux. Ils s'arrêtent instantanément, me fixant silencieusement.

« Doucement gamin, ce n'est pas un jouet il me semble, tu devrais reposer ça et souffler un grand coup.

- Ta gueule ! J'ai aucun ordre ou conseil à recevoir d'un connard comme toi ! »

Je le sens pâlir légèrement mais son sourire arrogant reprend le dessus. Il hoche les épaules en secouant la tête.

« Tu ne le feras pas…

- Ah tu crois ça ? »

Mon emprise sur l'arme se fait plus ferme. Mais je tremble, impossible de m'en empêcher. Adrénaline ? Drogue ? Haine ? Peut-être un mélange des trois… Je n'arrive pas à viser correctement, je vais le rater. Le rater voudrait dire tirer, est-ce que j'en suis capable ? Tirer, c'est vouloir tuer, et ça engendre des conséquences. Mais qu'elles aillent se faire foutre, ces conséquences ! La prison ? Peu importe, de toute façon y a rien qui me retient ici… La seule personne qui comptait c'était Sora et il... Mon regard se fait noir, je prends une grande inspiration et me concentre sur Marluxia.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, dis-je calmement, tu as beau avoir une confiance démesurée en toi, sans tes gardes du corps tu n'es rien du tout.

- Venant de quelqu'un comme toi, c'est presque offensant, raille-t-il. Sauf que toi, tu n'as jamais rien était.»

Décalant de quelques centimètres la trajectoire du canon de l'arme, je tire à côté de lui, le frôlant presque pour lui faire peur. Il sursaute et écarquille les yeux, puis son rire se transforme en rire nerveux et son visage pâlit.

« Haha, c'était très amusant, merci pour cette démonstration. Je crois qu'on va rentrer maintenant…

- Pas si vite ! Cette fois si je ne tirerais pas à côté ! Bouge et je te descends, pigé ? »

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête, son corps commençant légèrement à trembler. Soudain, un long soupir s'échappe des lèvres de la blondasse que j'avais presque oublié.

« Ah ! Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée… - elle me toise. – Lâche cette arme, bouffon, t'en est pas capable de toute façon !

- La ferme salope ! »

Son rire strident retentit, elle me fixe haineusement avant de s'avancer d'un pas décisif vers moi.

« Arrête-toi ! Un pas de plus et je te tire dessus, tu m'entends ! »

Son sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres, elle continue de s'approcher sans se soucier de mes avertissements. Elle se moque de moi, elle pense être supérieure, comme le pense Marluxia. Je serre les dents, elle n'écoute pas, elle ne m'obéit pas, ils me prennent de haut… Moi doigt crispé sur la gâchette appuie tout seul, comme automatiquement, et le coup de feu résonne dans la ruelle. Un hurlement se fait entendre, Larxene tombe au sol, se tenant l'épaule en hurlant.

« Ça brûle ! Mon bras ! Mon bras ! Ah putain connard ! »

Elle pleurniche en se tenant le bras, roulant par terre en gémissant, se tordant de douleur en haletant. Je regarde la scène, choqué par mon propre acte. Mes mains tremblent, que dois-je faire ? Marluxia, tout autant paniqué court vers elle. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, je ne peux pas me laisser dominer par la situation. Je relève l'arme que j'avais baissé et la braque vers lui.

« T'approches pas d'elle ! Je l'avais prévenue, elle n'avait qu'à m'écouter ! Maintenant recule ! Recule putain ! »

Il hésite un moment, son regard passant de son amie à moi plusieurs fois. Il lève les mains en l'air et me les tend doucement.

« S'il te plaît, elle a besoin d'aide. Laisse-moi au moins appeler les urgences… Roxas… Je sais que toi et moi on est ennemi, mais il s'agit de la vie d'une personne. Tu n'es pas un tueur Roxas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son regard faussement triste m'accable de supplications, et sans raison, j'éclate de rire. Abasourdie, il ne sait pas comment réagir.

« La vie d'une personne hein ? Mon frère n'est pas une personne ? »

Il balbutie quelques mots incompréhensibles et tombe à genoux en joignant les mains.

« Tu veux de l'argent ? Je peux payer, je te donne tout ce que tu voudras, mais épargne moi, je t'en supplie ! »

Pitoyable ... Je m'avance et pose le canon de mon arme sur son front, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« Désolé, je crois que c'est ta mort qui me fera le plus plaisir, même si tes propositions sont alléchantes. Tu as blessé la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, tu dois en assumer les conséquences… »

De grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues, il pleure à présent silencieusement, les yeux ancrés dans les miens. Je veux tirer, en finir, mettre un terme à son existence lamentable mais je n'y arrive pas. J'aimerai appuyer froidement sur la gâchette, sans une hésitation, sans un regret, pourtant une petite voix m'en empêche. « Que dirait Sora s'il se réveillait et apprenait que son frère est un criminel, et qu'il est en prison ? Il ne serait pas fier, pire, il pleurerait. Tu vas décevoir ton frère, et par TA faute, il restera éternellement triste… »

Ma faute… C'est moi qui ai provoqué Marluxia, c'est moi qui aurait dû être puni, c'est par ma faute que Sora a été impliqué… Je ne veux pas le voir pleurer, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça… Alors, quand je vois ce pourri gâté à genoux devant moi, en larmes et me suppliant, je ne peux me résoudre à tirer… Soudain je sursaute quand une voix bien connue m'appelle.

« Roxas ! »

Axel, Riku et Hayner viennent de pénétrer dans la ruelle, affolés. Ils regardent la scène d'un air semble-t-il horrifié. Ce qui ne doit pas être bien compliqué vu la situation : Larxene est allongée par terre, tenant son épaule ensanglantée tandis que le canon de mon flingue est posé sur le front de Marluxia, à genoux devant moi en train de pleurer. Dans la panique, la blonde hurle à l'aide et s'effondre en larme, Marluxia tente de s'échapper en reculant lentement mais je me reconcentre sur lui et le menace de nouveau.

« Toi tu bouges pas d'un pouce ou je te fais sauter la cervelle ! »

Il glapit en me suppliant de nouveau d'arrêter. Que dois-je faire, j'étais pourtant sûr que je ne tirerais pas… Mais mon honneur mal placé m'interdit d'arrêter comme ça. Parce qu'arrêter c'est retourner dans la réalité, et cette réalité c'est quoi ? Riku qui va encore me sermonner, le regard déçu d'Hayner sur moi. Quant à Axel, après ce que je lui ai fait, je ne préfère même pas le regarder en face. Ma crise d'angoisse recommence, le battement de mon cœur prend un rythme saccagé et ma panique reprend le dessus. Marluxia, voyant mon trouble, se lève d'un bond et se jette sur moi pour me renverser s'en suit une bataille acharnée dans laquelle il tente de me prendre l'arme des mains.

Mais, plus habitué à me battre, je lui donne un coup de pied dans l'estomac ce qui lui coupe le souffle et j'enchaine avec un coup de genou dans le nez. Saignant abondamment, il recule à quatre pattes en gémissant plaintivement tandis que je me relève et le pointe avec l'arme. Je vais vraiment le tuer cette fois ! Pourtant, sans crier garde, Axel apparait sur mon champ de vision, les bras écartés pour faire barrière entre moi et Marluxia.

« Arrête ! Tu n'as aucune raison de faire ça !

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! C'est à cause de lui si Sora est à l'hôpital ! »

Et la mienne… Mais ça, c'est inutile de le préciser… Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, m'affrontant du regard. Je ne cille pas non plus, hors de question de perdre, je n'abandonnerais pas ! Il s'avance lentement, je ne sais pas comment réagir : rester immobile ou reculer ?

« S'il-te-plaît, Roxas, tu vois bien que tout ça est inutile… Nous avons discuté avec un voisin témoin de la scène, avec son témoignage et les aveux de Marluxia, ta vengeance sera accomplie. Pas besoin de le tuer, il sera assez puni comme ça…

- Nan, tu peux pas comprendre ! Il mérite plus qu'une amende et un peu de prison !

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, crois-moi, moi aussi j'aimerais qu'il crève, mais la vie n'est pas un jeu, tu ne peux pas faire « reset ». Tu vivras toute ta vie avec des regrets, sans retour en arrière envisageable, et c'est tout… Ça ne t'apportera rien, Roxas je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance. »

Lui faire confiance ? J'aimerais pouvoir lui faire confiance, j'aimerais me sentir mieux… Je ne me suis pas aperçu de la rapidité avec laquelle il a comblé l'espace nous séparant. Il me prend alors dans ses bras, m'étreignant doucement pendant un moment tandis que je m'immobilise et finit par glisser lentement au sol. Il m'incite d'un geste à me retourner, ce que je fais mollement, posant ainsi mon dos contre son torse. Sa main vient se coller contre mon front tandis qu'il me tire doucement la tête en arrière, rapprochant ainsi un peu plus mon corps du sien. Le contact est glacé, il me calme instantanément. Si froid… C'est comme si mon sang était en train de bouillir, en comparaison, sa main me semble gelée. Je me concentre sur ce froid, mes nerfs se relâchant légèrement, je me détends peu à peu, totalement hypnotisé par ce contact si agréable.

« Voilà, c'est bien, chuchote-t-il, lâche ça maintenant. »

Il enserre un peu plus ma taille, son autre main si apaisante toujours collée sur mon front. Lentement, il me prend l'arme, me caressant du bout des doigts la main dans un geste réconfortant. Riku se rapproche discrètement et récupère le pistolet tandis qu'Axel m'étreint de ses bras et me berce tendrement. Au loin j'entends une sirène retentir, elle se rapproche rapidement. Pourtant je n'y prête pas attention, calé contre Axel je me laisse aller à ses murmures rassurants et à sa caresse linéaire sur le dos de ma main qu'il tient délicatement.

Tellement agréable… Dans ce doux cocon, je me sens en sécurité, la présence d'Axel près de moi m'apaise. Toute la journée, j'ai jonglé entre plaisir et crise de nerf, mais à ce moment précis, je pense que je suis réellement bien, ce n'est pas une illusion dû à la drogue. Il a toujours été là dans mes coups durs ces derniers temps, alors que je n'ai fait que le rembarrer ou abuser de sa gentillesse. Je ne peux pas expliquer son attachement pour moi, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que quand il est à mes côtés, je me sens moins seul…

Alors que je commence à rejoindre les limbes du sommeil, la voix puissante d'un homme rugit « Police ! »…


	8. I stand by you

Désolée pour cet immense retard ! Je crois que je n'ai même pas d'excuses assez fortes pour que vous puissiez me pardonner... Bon je vais quand même tenter ma chance : j'ai eu des semaines assez chargées entre le TPE et les bacs blancs et en plus je suis sûr une autre fic avec Cloudy-L donc j'ai du mal à bien répartir mon temps d'écriture ^^''

Bref ne vous inquiétez pas, la moitié du chapitre 9 est déjà écrit, avec un lemon à la clé en plus ! Donc courage, cette fic est presque finit, vous n'aurez bientôt plus à supporter mes retards ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Review anonyme : **Akuroku powaaa**, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : I stand by you<span>

**POV Axel**

Des coups de téléphones. Des allers retours incessants. Un brouhaha dérangeant et une certaine tension désagréable. Sans parler de cette horrible boule au ventre que j'ai. Non, vraiment, les commissariats, c'est vraiment pas mon truc… Pourtant, la fine main que je tiens dans la mienne me réconforte légèrement. Roxas, collé à moi, les doigts mêlés aux miens regarde l'air perdu un point imaginaire. Son corps a enfin cessé de trembler, mais de petites secousses continuent de l'agiter par moment. Cela est dû au stress, évidemment.

A présent, j'arrive plus aisément à discerner ses émotions, ainsi, dès que je le sens plus troublé qu'à l'accoutumé, je m'empresse d'émettre une légère pression sur sa main pour le rassurer. Suite à ça, il relève la tête et ses yeux me fixent avec une certaine tristesse, mais au fond d'eux, je vois de la reconnaissance. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, son regard était terne mais maintenant que la drogue s'est dissipée, l'éclat bleu pur de ses yeux est enfin revenu. Malgré l'évanouissement de ce poison dans son sang, l'enfant chétif que je tenais dans mes bras il y a de cela quelques heures est encore là, blottis contre moi, attendant nerveusement son tour d'interrogatoire sans savoir comment se préparer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, tu verras. »

Je ne cesse de le lui répéter tandis qu'il se contente de hocher la tête, ses yeux retournant systématiquement dans le vague. Il doit bien être deux heures du matin passées. J'ai l'impression que nous attendons depuis une éternité… Pourtant, il ne devrait pas y avoir foule à une telle heure ! Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, mais toute cette histoire a provoqué un tel scandale qu'il a fallu convoquer d'urgence le maire et tout un tas de policiers pour mettre au clair ce problème. Dans une pièce adjacente, Marluxia est en train de se faire cuisiner par les flics, et nul doute qu'il est en ce moment même en larme en train de tout avouer.

« Tu penses… Tu penses que je vais aller en prison ? »

La voix faible de Roxas me paraît si vulnérable à ce moment précis que j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le bercer, mais je me retiens et me contente d'observer son visage figé dans une expression presque impassible. Je tente alors de le rassurer.

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est pas comme si t'étais un criminel ! Marluxia risque bien plus que toi !

- Mais Larxene n'avait rien fait…

- Elle t'a harcelé moralement, elle t'a cherché, elle voulait te briser psychologiquement, c'est largement suffisant ! »

Roxas sombre de nouveau dans son mutisme, comme si je n'étais plus là. Si seulement mes mots pouvaient l'atteindre, si seulement ils pouvaient le rassurer… Pourtant, la pression douloureuse sur son poignet ne peut lui faire oublier la raison de sa présence ici. Effectivement, si sa main droite est tranquillement dans la mienne, son autre, elle, est prisonnière par des menottes qui le relient aux barreaux du banc sur lequel nous sommes assis. Un infime soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je regarde l'horloge et son entêtante aiguille avancer dans une infinie lenteur. Combien de temps encore allons-nous rester assis comme cela ?

Soudain, un bruit grinçant se fait entendre. Je sens Roxas sursauter et tente de le rassurer d'une caresse du pouce sur sa main. Il est aux aguets quand un homme pénètre dans la pièce. Le corps tendu, il fixe gravement cet inconnu qui s'avance doucement. Je resserre mon emprise sur les doigts de Roxas qui fait de même, mon cœur bat à tout rompre et sa réaction me donne l'impression qu'il en va de même pour lui. Cet homme est-il là pour l'emporter, pour l'interroger ? Le charcuter sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ? Je fronce légèrement les sourcils tandis que l'étranger continue de se rapprocher.

Il s'accroupit alors à notre niveau et nous regarde tour à tour avant de tendre sa main sans un mot. Après un instant d'hésitation, je la lui sers de ma main libre puis il fait de même pour Roxas qui se contente de faire tinter les chaines entravant son poignet en le foudroyant du regard. Dans un sens, je me sens vraiment heureux de voir qu'il n'a pas lâché ma main pour serrer celle de cet homme. Ce dernier se relève alors doucement et prononce enfin sa première phrase.

« Enchanté, je suis votre avocat jeune homme… On m'a mis au courant de l'affaire. C'est fâcheux, vous avez été embarqué dans une histoire bien compliquée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous sortir de ce mauvais pas ! »

Il adresse un sourire à Roxas qui le fixe, déstabilisé, en hochant la tête. C'est son avocat, pas de quoi s'inquiéter alors, au contraire ! Il fait signe à un policier qui se lève et enlève les menottes de Roxas. L'avocat nous fait un signe pour que nous le suivions, ce que nous faisons, toujours main dans la main. Enfin, nous nous asseyons dans une salle plus discrète. L'homme me dévisage un moment.

« J'imagine que je ne peux pas m'entretenir seul avec mon client, il semble très… Attaché à vous… Marmonne-t-il.

- Si vous voulez que je sorte je...

- Je ne parle pas si Axel n'est pas avec moi, m'interrompt Roxas à mon plus grand étonnement. »

Il n'ajoute pas un mot de plus. Les deux se regardent en chiens de faïence quand brusquement, l'avocat éclate de rire. Perplexe, je me tourne vers Roxas qui fait de même, suspicieux. L'homme reprend sa respiration et se calme enfin puis continue là où il s'était arrêté.

« On m'avait mis au sujet de votre caractère, jeune homme, et je dois dire que j'aime votre regard défiant, il est fort ! Même durant ces tragiques événements… – Il baisse légèrement la voix et marque une pause. – Parlons affaire à présent. Avez-vous une idée de la peine encourue pour ce genre d'incident ? »

Roxas secoue la tête et baisse les yeux. Cette vision me brise de nouveau le cœur et je questionne l'avocat.

« Rien de grave j'espère ? Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il est dur de dire ça pour moi : car cela sous-entend que moi, peu importe ce que je fais, peu importe mes prières, peu importe mes supplications, je ne peux rien faire pour le sauver. Ça me met en rage, de me sentir si inutile… Mais malheureusement je dois prendre sur moi et tout faire pour avoir un semblant d'utilité à Roxas.

« Je vais tout faire pour que vous ayez une peine minime, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour commencer, je leur dirai que les circonstances n'étaient vraiment pas à votre avantage. Votre mère est obligée de vous élever seule, elle n'a qu'un faible revenu et par la faute de Marluxia, votre frère a été envoyé à l'hôpital, il l'a lui-même avoué il y a peu de temps. Émotionnellement, vous n'étiez vraiment pas stable et surtout, vous étiez propice à la fêlure psychologique, il était évident que vous craqueriez… Ainsi, le fait que vous soyez mineur va nous aider d'autant plus : dans un tel moment, un enfant naïf et seul pense pouvoir se faire justice soit même. Or ce n'est pas le cas, mais la spontanéité juvénile vous y aura poussé. Car dans ce procès, il sera important de vous faire passer pour un adolescent encore considéré comme enfant. Les juges ne pourront pas nier que vous êtes encore un jeune, instable et un peu perdu qui cherche juste un peu de réconfort.

- Un gamin hein… Et pour la drogue … ?

- La drogue ? – L'avocat fronce les sourcils. – Eh bien, personne n'y a fait référence… Vous en aviez pris avant ?

- Hum oui mais… Peut-être que les flics ne l'ont pas vu. Par contre, Marluxia l'a bien vu, lui…

- On dirait que cette petite expérience lui aura fait assez peur, il n'en a pas parlé. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas avoir à faire à vous de nouveau. Ecoutez, nous allons passer ça au silence. Pour nous, vous étiez totalement sain, vous étiez juste submergé par la tristesse. »

Roxas hoche la tête sans un mot. Le regard de l'homme s'adoucit légèrement.

« Ecoutez, tout ce que vous risquez seront sûrement des travaux d'intérêt général, rien de plus. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça s'arrange, faites-moi confiance. »

La confiance est quelque chose que Roxas n'attribue pas à n'importe qui, mais vu son état actuel, je pense qu'il la lui donnera sans rechigner. Un dernier serrement de main et l'homme s'en va, nous suggérant de quitter également la salle. Nous le suivons donc pour retourner à notre siège initial quand soudain un policier qui semble bien plus gradé que le précédent nous arrête.

« Il est temps de procéder à votre interrogatoire jeune homme… »

La main dans la mienne se crispe instantanément, elle me la broie douloureusement tandis que la panique monte lentement mais surement en Roxas, ce que je devine quand il me lance un regard désespéré.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Dis leur juste ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi tu en es arrivé à faire ça. Parle-leur de Sora… »

Il hoche la tête et me lâche la main, ce que j'ai du mal à accepter. Alors que c'est moi qui l'encourage, non ? Je ne dois pas lui montrer ma tristesse, je dois le rassurer en me montrant fort. A l'instant où nos mains se séparent, je lui murmure de nouveau que tout va bien se passer. L'agent l'emmène alors dans une autre salle isolée et Roxas se retourne vers moi une dernière fois avant que la porte ne se referme.

* * *

><p>Une heure est passée. Comment cela peut mettre autant de temps ? Je me ronge les ongles : au fond de moi je ne peux m'empêcher de me morfondre. Il est seul, harcelé de question par des gens qui veulent lui faire avouer des choses qu'il n'a pas fait, pour montrer qu'il est un tyran et non un martyre. Dans cet endroit où je ne peux rentrer, ou je ne peux l'aider, je me sens inutile, comme souvent en ce moment…<p>

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvre sur un Roxas, qui, à première vue semble accablé de fatigue. Le policier s'avance vers moi tandis que mon blondinet s'écroule sur un siège à côté de moi. L'homme me fait un signe pour que je le suive et il m'emmène dans la même salle isolée. Là, il me pose différentes questions assez rapides sur ce que j'ai vu, ma réaction et des avis quant à la personnalité de Roxas et celle de Marluxia, que je connais moins évidemment. J'essaye un maximum de défendre Roxas et de lui donner des raisons pour avoir agi ainsi, mais ça sera au tribunal que mon témoignage aura une véritable importance. Il me laisse partir moins d'une demi-heure plus tard et me raccompagne dans la pièce principale où je retrouve mon protégé.

« C'est bon, veuillez signer ce papier et veillez à ce que ce jeune homme rentre bien chez lui. Le rendez-vous au tribunal sera jeudi prochain à 16h, vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir mais tachez à faire parvenir cette convocation à la mère de Roxas, elle doit être présente. Et, hm… – Il baisse légèrement la voix. – Si son frère se réveille, il serait bien qu'il soit présent lui aussi.

- Très bien, merci… »

Je fais un signe à Roxas après avoir signé le formulaire que le policier me tend. A l'instant où nous franchissons le seuil de la porte du commissariat, la mère de Roxas déboule, telle une furie, et se jette sur lui puis l'enlace vigoureusement. Pleurant à moitié, son fils lové contre sa poitrine, cette femme me semble bien plus douce et tragiquement attendrissante qu'elle ne l'était avant. Dans un sens, cette expérience lui aura était bénéfique, pour qu'elle puisse enfin se rendre compte de l'importance de ses deux enfants. Roxas se laisse bercer par ces bras réconfortants et je l'entends même chuchoter un « tout va bien ». La mère nous explique rapidement que dès qu'elle a été prévenue de ce qui était arrivé, elle s'était dépêchée de trouver un moyen de venir, mais si tard il n'y avait plus aucun taxi. Elle avait donc appelé Riku qui était parti chez Hayner avec ce dernier pour prendre la voiture de son père, récupérer la femme en détresse et l'amener ici.

Tout en écoutant ses péripéties, nous montons dans la dite voiture. Roxas garde la tête baissée, ne voulant pas regarder Riku et encore moins son ami Hayner. Dans un silence alors absolu, nous arrivons à destination. Soudain, Roxas s'adresse à moi, la mine piteuse et la voix enrayée.

« Tu voudrais pas dormir à la maison ce soir ? Juste parce que… »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens mais inutile qu'il la finisse, je descends de la voiture en remerciant les autres de nous avoir raccompagné et je monte calmement dans sa chambre avec lui. J'installe un simple matelas à côté de lui et sa mère vient le border puis l'embrasser sur le front en lui souhaitant de bien dormir. Un petit signe de tête et un sourire pour moi alors qu'elle mime un merci silencieux sur ses lèvres.

Ma nuit est agitée, remplie de rêves bizarres et violents, mais heureusement je les oublie bien vite. Au réveil, la mère de Roxas est déjà partie, elle a simplement laissé une note disant qu'elle est allée rendre visite à Sora à l'hôpital. Nous prenons donc le petit-déjeuner sans un mot et cette matinée morose s'annonce très longue et silencieuse. Si bien qu'il a suffi d'une simple sonnerie de téléphone pour nous faire sursauter tous les deux. D'un pas las, Roxas va décrocher et après quelques secondes à écouter son interlocuteur, il lâche le combiné et se tourne d'un mouvement vif vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

><p>Comme la première fois, je revis cette sensation désagréable dans cet endroit. Mais à la différence de la dernière fois, cette fois-ci est bien plus réconfortante… Quand nous entrons dans la chambre d'hôpital, une atmosphère étrange y règne. Joie, malaise, pleurs, tendresse, un mélange contradictoire de sensations submergent la salle tandis que Roxas, paralysé à l'entrée regarde avec mélancolie sa mère en larmes prendre un Sora souriant dans ses bras. Riku, à leur côté, couve le petit brun du regard, une lueur dans les yeux que je ne peux pas vraiment déchiffrer... Comme s'il avait senti la présence de son frère, Sora se retourne lentement vers Roxas et esquisse un mouvement pour se lever mais se fait très vite arrêter par son meilleur ami.<p>

Pour éviter qu'il ne retente de bouger, c'est Roxas qui s'avance dans une infinie lenteur. Son allure est hésitante alors que la main tendue de Sora fait tout pour le rassurer, l'encourageant à le rejoindre. Quand il arrive à sa hauteur, la femme se décale pour laisser la place de s'asseoir à son deuxième fils. Soudain, empreint à une joie incontrôlable, Sora enlace Roxas, posant la tête de ce dernier sur son torse, ses bras l'étreignant affectueusement, tandis que son jumeau fait de même. Son corps secoué par de légers tremblements me laisse deviner que ses larmes cachées par son frère coulent à présent sur son visage.

De loin, n'osant pas m'avancer, je regarde avec un pincement au cœur cette scène. Dans un silence religieux, ils restent collés l'un à l'autre, inséparable. Je me sens de trop dans cette ambiance fraternelle, même leur mère et Riku, attendris, semblent légèrement mal à l'aise. Évidemment, on aurait presque envie de s'éclipser pour les laisser tranquilles. Dans un sens, ça me fait bizarre de les voir comme ça. Sora m'a dit qu'enfants ils étaient très proches, donc il n'y a rien d'étonnant, mais ces dernières années n'étaient vraiment pas comme ça, j'en suis témoin.

Alors les voir ainsi, à exprimer leur amour fraternel, je trouve ça… Étrange. Pas dans un mauvais sens ! C'est tant mieux, je suis heureux pour eux ! Mais c'est comme s'il était impossible de se mettre entre eux, donc aucun moyen de m'accaparer, pour ainsi dire, Roxas. J'en conclus que ce sentiment ressenti doit finalement être de la jalousie… Honteux de penser à ça dans un moment de sensibles retrouvailles, je baisse les yeux, un sourire gêné plaqué sur les lèvres et je me détourne silencieusement de la scène pour fuir cette situation. Pourtant, la petite voix de Sora m'appelle faiblement, et face à cette intonation, je ne peux partir sans rien dire.

« Ne pars pas si vite, Axel. »

Les jumeaux se sont dorénavant lâchés, mais leurs mains jointent me fait esquisser un sourire amer. Je m'approche de quelques pas puis regarde de manière peiné le blessé.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Je suis content de te voir réveillé et j'espère que tu vas vite retrouver ton entrain habituel. Sur ce excusez-moi, mais il faut que je rentre : j'ai du travail. »

Tout le monde hoche la tête sans un mot. Tandis que la honte et la gêne m'envahit et que je m'apprête à franchir le seuil de la porte, la douce voix de Sora m'arrête de nouveau.

« Merci, Axel. J'ai le sentiment que tu as été présent pour mon frère, et il n'y a rien d'autre qui peut me rendre aussi heureux. Alors reviens vite nous voir à la maison ! »

Tant d'innocence et d'honnêteté dans cet adolescent, j'en suis moi-même choqué... Alors qu'un instant avant ma jalousie commençait à prendre le dessus, la gentillesse de Sora me perturbe. Je reste bloqué au niveau de la porte un certain temps, puis, dans un sourire sincèrement heureux, je promets de repasser très bientôt. Mon regard glisse un instant vers Roxas qui me fait un signe de la tête que j'interprète comme un « à bientôt ».

Je quitte l'hôpital, perdu dans mes pensées. Après tout ce qui est arrivé, que va-t-il se passer ? Que va faire Roxas ? J'aimerai être à ses côtés, pour éviter qu'il lui arrive d'autres ennuis, pour devenir quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux… Enfin pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il me considère comme un ami.

A partir de cette idée, je décide de venir lui rendre visite dans les prochains jours. Et mon enthousiasme étant ce qu'il est, « les prochains jours » ça voulait dire le lendemain. Devant la porte d'entrée, une hésitation me surprend. Devrai-je vraiment être là ? Je me sens comme un pot de colle qui revient à la charge toutes les deux minutes… Ma main bloquée à quelques centimètres de la sonnette me rappelle nostalgiquement mon premier jour ici. Quand je me demandais encore si je devais toquer ou sonner, quand j'ignorais quel était l'élève dont je devais m'occuper et quand ma simple préoccupation était de vite trouver de l'argent. A présent cette époque me semble bien loin. Alors qu'en y pensant, ça n'est pas le cas. Pourtant je suis toujours là, au même stade, à hésiter…

« Tu vas rester encore longtemps comme ça devant la porte… ? »

Je sursaute à l'entente de cette voix familière. D'un mouvement vif je me retourne pour voir Roxas, deux sacs en plastiques en mains qui me dévisage avec une mimique amusée et un brin moqueuse.

« Ah, désolé ! C'est que je…

- C'est bon, m'interrompt-il, pousse toi, sinon je pourrai pas ouvrir cette porte. »

Je m'excuse en me décalant. Bon, je me sens un peu inutile comme ça… C'est pourquoi, en gentleman que je suis, je tends la main pour le débarrasser de ses sacs… J'ai dit que je le débarrassais ? Pardon, je voulais dire : j'essaye de le débarrasser. Mais c'était sans compter le regard sauvage du petit Roxas qui me foudroie des yeux quand je tente mon approche.

« Hé ! Je peux encore ouvrir une porte en portant des sacs !

- Désolé, je voulais juste me rendre utile… »

Il secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et fait tourner sa clé dans la serrure puis pousse la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Il pénètre alors dans la maison et pose ses sacs dans la cuisine. J'entre à mon tour et ferme derrière moi. Roxas est déjà afféré à ranger ses courses dans les différents placards et le réfrigérateur. Quand il a fini, il se tourne vers moi puis se mordille la lèvre. Dans le langage Roxasien : c'est qu'il hésite. Au moins ça n'est pas très compliqué, mais quand même, c'est une chose de le savoir !

« Hum… Tu veux un truc à boire ou à manger ? »

J'ouvre de grands yeux à cette question. Viens-t-il de me proposer quelque chose poliment ? Moi qui pensais que son hésitation était dû au fait qu'il se demandait comment me rembarrer, me voilà vraiment étonné. Mais mon expression de pure surprise à l'air de le gêner, ou peut-être le vexer, il regarde de droite à gauche sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Pour rétablir la situation, je lui offre mon plus doux sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, Roxas, mais ça ira.

-O-okay… »

Tellement adorable… Suite à ma réponse, il se dirige vers sa chambre et me laisse comprendre que je peux le suivre. Nous nous asseyons sur son lit dans un silence gênant. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis sensé lui dire. Premièrement, je peux tout de suite rayer l'idée de l'engueuler pour ce qu'il a fait : je crois qu'il a compris maintenant. Alors quoi ? En parler ne ferait qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, mais ignorer totalement le sujet semble un peu… Lâche… ? Finalement, je trouve une autre conversation banale.

« Ta mère et Sora ne sont pas là ?

- Sora est encore à l'hôpital, les médecins veulent le garder encore un moment pour lui faire je ne sais quoi de médical… Et ma mère est restée avec lui, elle reviendra ce soir. »

Je hoche la tête sans savoir comment continuer cette discussion. Ce n'est pas que je manque de sujets, ça non, je pourrai lui parler d'un milliard de trucs, lui dire à quel point j'aime être avec lui, mais tout serait trop déplacé, alors je ne sais pas quoi faire… Mais c'est lui, sûrement plus inspiré, qui prend la parole.

« Tu sais, je voulais te remercier pour ces derniers jours. »

Je hausse un sourcil surpris. Il se triture les mains et garde la tête obstinément baissée.

« Tu es resté à mes côtés, tu m'as soutenu, alors que je n'ai jamais rien fait qui méritait un tel traitement… Et en plus, aujourd'hui encore tu es là. D'une certaine façon, je suis plutôt content… »

Je le fixe gentiment. Un tel aveu est rare chez lui. En tout cas c'est la première fois que j'entends ce genre de propos sortir de sa bouche. En gloussant, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui souris.

« C'est rien Roxy ! C'est normal que je t'aide. Tu vois, je t'apprécie beaucoup, pour moi tu n'es pas un simple élève, tu es un ami, et les amis s'entraident, non ? »

Il me regarde un moment avant de détourner la tête. Ce sont des rougeurs que je vois sur son visage ? Si c'est le cas, il gagne vraiment la palme du garçon le plus adorable aujourd'hui ! Il répond alors faiblement.

« Ouais, j'imagine… Mais ça n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde… Alors… »

Je crois entendre un dernier « merci » mais sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure, mon esprit amoureux a très bien pu l'inventer… Soudain, sans que je m'y attende, il aborde un sujet bien plus délicat et compliqué que le précédent…

« Axel, au sujet de l'autre jour… Tu sais quand on a… Enfin tu vois quoi. Je…

- Je suis désolé ! »

Il relève la tête, abasourdi. Si on en vient à cette conversation, je dois vite me rattraper avant que tout ça devienne vraiment très gênant. Je répète donc.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis jeté sur toi sans penser aux conséquences. J'ai agis par instinct, comme un animal. J'aurais dû me contrôler, pardon… »

Je lui adresse un sourire peiné en me frottant machinalement l'arrière du crâne. Si seulement de simples excuses pouvaient réparer cette erreur… Il continue de me fixer, les yeux écarquillés. Il baisse la tête mais je le vois mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre. De sa voix faiblement cassée il bégaye quelques mots.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Je veux dire… C'est pas à toi de le faire, c'était de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû… Je suis sincèrement désolé, Axel… »

Il relève ses yeux une fraction de seconde pour entrapercevoir ma réaction. Y a pas à dire, on met à plat pas mal de cas difficiles aujourd'hui. Et il se surpasse question honnêteté dans ses sentiments ! Attendri, je lui souris en rentrant de force dans son champ de vision.

« Écoute, disons que les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment à notre avantage à ce moment. La prochaine fois ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Enfin, quand je dis prochaine fois, c'est pas obligé, je veux dire, comme tu veux quoi ! J'ai pas dit qu'on devait recommencer, juste que… – Je m'arrête un instant. – Je m'enfonce là, non ? »

Il éclate de rire en hochant la tête. Le voir ainsi sourire et rire de nouveau m'emplit de joie, aussi je le rejoins dans son fou rire. C'est comme si la tension de ces dernières semaines venait de redescendre d'un coup, dans un sens, ça allège mon cœur. Bon, quitte à aller jusqu'au bout, je me lance tout de suite.

« Je voulais te demander hum… Je sais qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses mais… Enfin… Ça te dirait d'aller au ciné avec moi un de ces quatre ? Ou quelque chose dans le genre, comme tu veux ! Mais hm, tu vois ce que je veux dire… ? »

Il me regarde, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Quoi ? C'est une sorte de rencard, c'est ça ?

- Euh… On peut dire ça, oui. »

Je lui fais un grand sourire pour cacher ma nervosité. En règle générale, je ne suis pas du type « timide transi par la peur à l'idée de demander un rendez-vous » mais c'est la première fois que je le propose à un garçon, de surcroit, pas à n'importe quel « garçon ». Là on parle quand même du ô combien lunatique, instable, violent et arrogant Roxas… Pas une mince affaire... Je soupire.

« Si tu savais, j'ai passé un temps fou à me préparer à cette discussion ! Je m'étais dit : je vais prendre l'air cool et posé du mec qui a une totale confiance en lui et je vais demander ça tranquillement ! Voilà un truc foiré…

- Hey ! Si t'avais fait ça, j'aurais peut-être pas accepté, – il pouffe – je préfère que tu sois naturel Axel. D'une certaine façon… T'es plutôt cool, alors pas besoin de sur-jouer… »

Les yeux écarquillés et les joues légèrement rosies, je le fixe sans pouvoir prononcer un simple mot. Pardon… ? Est-ce qu'il vient d'accepter à l'instant ? Nan nan plutôt, est-ce qu'il vient de dire que j'étais cool ? De manière très peu classe, malheureusement pour moi, je baragouine quelques bouts de mots incompréhensibles. Enfin ce sont plutôt des lettres alignées sans aucun sens logique en fait… En tout cas assez pour que Roxas me vienne en aide en m'interrompant.

« Si tu veux que je répète, je répondrai par un simple « crève » assez explicite. Pour ce qui est du fait que j'ai accepté, c'est uniquement parce que je te dois bien ça, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Voilà, terminé. »

Il se lève et s'empresse de partir mais c'est sans compter mon bras qui le retient par l'épaule et le tourne vers moi pour qu'il puisse me faire face. Il fuit littéralement mon regard et tout son corps semble envoyer des signaux disant « laisse-moi partir ». Pourtant je n'accepte pas cette situation et décide d'y remédier à ma manière. Délicatement, je prends son visage entre mes mains et avec une infinie lenteur je me rapproche de lui pour arriver assez prêt, posant ainsi mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est court et chaste, mais cette douce sensation chamboule tous mes sens. A vrai dire, ce contact est bien plus agréable que les baisers langoureux que nous nous échangions l'autre jour. Celui-ci est pur, honnête, rempli d'amour…

« Ne pense pas fleur bleue s'il te plait… »

Roxas, où comment casser l'ambiance en 10 leçons, s'écarte doucement après ce baiser. Malgré tout, il reste assez troublé. Un sourire un coin, je le taquine.

« Le sarcasme pour cacher la gêne ?

- Bien sûr monsieur je-sais-tout ! C'est moi qui vois clair dans ton jeu. T'es du type « faisons comme s'il ne s'était rien passé avant et que c'était notre premier baiser ultra romantique » gna gna gna…

- Comment ? Tu préfères un baiser avec la langue bien slurpeux et tout ce qui va avec ? No problem, je suis partant ! »

Je me rapproche de nouveau mais pris de panique il me repousse en rougissant.

« T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Je fais mine de réfléchir, regardant de droite à gauche puis fixant le plafond en prenant mon menton entre mes doigts.

« Hm… Surement un peu des deux ? »

Il serre les poings et m'insulte, me criant de sortir de sa chambre tandis que je ris à gorge déployée. Comme mes pieds restent ancrés dans le sol, il finit par « m'aider » et me pousse tant bien que mal. Arrivé à l'entrebâillement de la porte, je lui souris en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Hé ! Tu sais, j'aime ce Roxas là aussi ! »

Il me foudroie du regard avant de claquer violemment la porte. Je ris encore un long moment, m'asseyant par terre, le dos contre le mur qui nous sépare. Après un certain temps d'hésitation, je me décide à conclure notre entrevue.

« Tu vois, je suis content de t'avoir mis en colère, le Roxas hyper violent me manquait un peu… Ça me rassure de savoir que malgré tous ces évènements, tu sois resté le même… Alors, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. Tu as mon numéro, à toi de faire le premier pas, parce que je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer la main. Tout dépend de toi maintenant. Et sache que si tu as le moindre problème, je serai là pour toi, parce que je tiens à toi, Roxas… »

Je reste quelques minutes à ne plus rien dire. Je sais qu'il m'a entendu, car j'entends sa rapide respiration de l'autre côté de cette porte. J'aimerai la franchir, mais je lui ai moi-même laissé le choix, je ne peux pas me permettre de me contredire. Avec difficulté, je me hisse contre le mur pour me relever, un dernier regard vers sa chambre désespérément silencieuse. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je m'apprête à m'en aller. Au fond de moi, j'espère entendre une certaine porte s'ouvrir, un certain blondinet me rattraper et certains mots sortir de sa bouche, pourtant quand je passe le seuil de la maison, rien de tout cela n'arrive. Je commence déjà à m'éloigner quand un cri m'interpellant me fait sursauter. Je relève la tête pour voir Roxas, accoudé à une fenêtre d'un air nonchalant.

« Je n'aime pas appeler au téléphone! Crie-t-il. Disons plutôt demain 15h dans le parc ! »

Un sourire béat se dessine sur mon visage à ces mots. Je pourrai bondir jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour l'embrasser, mais encore une fois, je ferais mieux de refréner mes envies… Je me contente donc de hocher vivement la tête en lui faisant de grands signes d'au revoir. Ce à quoi il préfère répondre en fermant la fenêtre et en s'isolant chez lui. Compris, je lui fais honte. Mais c'est avec une dégaine triomphante que je rentre chez moi, à présent certain que cette relation n'est pas vouée à l'échec !


	9. Another Day

« Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement ! » HAHAHA ! J'aime me moquer de moi-même, oui oui ! Bon, ok je l'avoue, j'ai eu du mal avec la première partie du chapitre (la deuxième étant écrite depuis déjà un moment) mais j'ai réussi ! Alors oui ça fait longtemps, vous m'avez peut-être déjà oubliée et je m'excuse à plat ventre de mon retard ! Mais entre le bac et la préparation de mon stand à la japan expo mes "vacances" n'en était pas tant ! (oui oui, j'ai toujours une excuse...)

Aussi je vous rappelle que ceci est le dernier chapitre « officiel » de la fic. Et oui, c'est terminé, mais comme je suis comme un chewing-gum, je ne me résigne pas à arrêter ! Vous aurez donc le droit à un petit épilogue bien plus cours que les chapitres normaux et à la demande d'une fidèle lectrice, il y aura un petit bonus sur l'enfance de Roxas et Sora ! J'espère que ces nouvelles vous feront plaisir... Ou pas ? Vous pensiez en avoir fini avec moi ? Courage, c'est bientôt fini !

Night Shade : "D-déesse des yaoi" ? Mon dieu, j'ai du lire ta review un milliard de fois tellement elle m'a fait plaisir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Je suis idolâtrée par quelqu'un, c'est tellement rare ! Mes mots ne seront jamais assez fort pour te remercier convenablement, mais sache que je te suis très très très reconnaissante pour ce que tu as dit !

Merci également à Pow pour sa correction et surtout de poster ce chapitre à ma place vu que je suis en ce moment même en Espagne ! Je prends enfin mes vacances bien méritées ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un vieux au visage tout flétri, un connard aux cheveux roses, pleins de gens à la mine grave et un blond super sexy sont dans un tribunal... Ça pourrait être le début d'une blague très drôle, malheureusement, mon humour décalé ne plaira pas à tout le monde dans cette situation. Aussi, je préfère rester assis à écouter distraitement les témoins parler : s'enchaînent Axel, Riku et Hayner qui racontent ce qu'ils ont vu, puis Larxene, un joli plâtre autour du bras. Il lui va bien, j'aimerai qu'elle le garde un long moment en souvenir de moi. Enfin, son regard de tueuse me démontre qu'elle ne partage pas mon avis. Mais je me contente de l'ignorer, autant ne pas provoquer d'autres problèmes. Et oui, je deviens raisonnable !<p>

Soudain, Sora s'avance pour témoigner à son tour. Il est encore très pâle, de nombreux pansements parsèment son visage, des bandages pansent ses bras meurtris et son pas boitant rajoute un côté vulnérable assez touchant. Malgré tout, il a toujours son fier sourire accroché aux lèvres, celui qui montre sa force et qui prouve à quel point il est supérieur à tout ce qui lui est arrivé, que ses blessures ne sont rien pour lui. Marluxia, qui était resté très silencieux depuis le début, baisse d'autant plus la tête quand mon frère s'avance et s'assoit tranquillement. Il commence à raconter son agression :

« Je rentrais de chez mon ami Riku quand je me suis fait agresser. Je vais chez lui chaque mardi et je prends toujours le même itinéraire, c'est pourquoi il devait être facile de... Prévoir une agression... – Après un court silence, il reprend : – Quand je suis passé dans cette ruelle, quatre hommes m'attendaient. Sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça louche, mais je suis tellement habitué à cette paisible petite ville que je ne pensais pas qu'une telle chose pourrait m'arriver. Les hommes m'ont encerclés, l'un d'eux s'est retourné et a fait un signe à l'ombre de quelqu'un, qui se trouvait être Marluxia, comme on me l'a dit, pour être certain que j'étais la bonne personne. Quand ils en ont été sûr, ils ont commencé à me frapper. Je n'ai rien pu faire… Même quand j'étais par terre, les coups ne cessaient pas, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, la douleur était insoutenable. Et puis, après, je me suis évanoui… »

Sa voix se brise tandis que ses derniers mots franchissent ses lèvres. Un silence de malaise et de gêne s'installe dans la pièce sombre. Le juge racle nerveusement sa gorge et remercie Sora pour son témoignage. Celui-ci hoche la tête et son regard croise le mien. Sa mine est pâle, je me doute qu'il vient à l'instant de se remémorer avec amertume cet événement. De colère, je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer fortement les poings. Pour avoir fait ça à mon frère, Marluxia mériterait de crever ici et maintenant !

Pourtant, je sens le regard autant autoritaire que triste de Sora posé sur moi. Il semble vouloir m'apaiser, pour que j'évite de m'énerver ouvertement et que je n'envenime la situation. Alors je tente désespérément de me calmer et c'est à ce moment, sans que je le souhaite spécialement, que j'aperçois le rouquin. Il est assis quelques mètres plus loin, sur le banc des témoins, le dos droit et les yeux rivés sur Sora. Ces derniers jours, Axel a beaucoup fait partie de mon quotidien. Pour une raison que je n'explique pas, il est resté près de moi dans les moments difficiles, et je lui en suis reconnaissant, même si une partie de moi n'aime pas l'admettre.

Mon regard a peut-être été légèrement plus insistant que je ne le pensais car le concerné se retourne et me sourit tendrement, comme pour m'encourager. Je tourne immédiatement la tête pour le fuir, lui et son trop plein de gentillesse. Le procès continue donc, et la balance de la justice bascule fébrilement entre mon côté et celui de Marluxia. Les deux avocats se battent comme des chiens enragés, prêts à tout pour gagner, et cette vision m'amuse quelque peu. Comme il me l'avait dit, mon avocat me fait passer pour un enfant impulsif qui voulait naïvement se faire vengeance lui-même. Ainsi, la pression psychologique malsaine qu'exerçait cette situation, en comptant le mépris et la provocation de Marluxia par rapport à moi, m'aura poussé à agir ainsi. Je passe donc pour la victime dans l'histoire. De plus, les témoignages de mes amis et de mon frère soutiennent l'idée que je n'étais pas dans mon état habituel.

Ainsi, le juge fini par trancher au bout d'une heure de débat animé.

« Roxas, nous vous déclarons instable psychologiquement, des consultations régulières et obligatoires chez le psy vous seront donc attribués et vous subirez 6 mois de travaux d'intérêts généraux. De plus, il vous sera interdit d'approcher Marluxia à moins de 100m. Aussi, n'espérez pas vous en sortir en si bon compte si nous vous revoyons dans cette cour. Quant à vous Marluxia, – Il se tourne vers lui. – vous écoperez d'une amende importante et serez dans l'obligation de payer les frais d'hospitalisation du jeune Sora. De plus, si de nouvelles plaintes sont entendues à votre sujet, selon les méfaits, vous pourriez avoir des heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux voire faire quelque semaines ou mois en prison pour mineur. Le procès est clos. »

Un tumulte soudain, des éclats de voix. Un immense brouhaha règne à présent dans la pièce et une agitation sans précédent agite tout le monde face à ce jugement. Mais les plaintes du maire et de son avocat n'y font rien, le juge part simplement tandis que ma mère, mon frère et mes amis me rejoignent. Je leur sourit, gêné. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas reparlé à Riku ni à Hayner depuis cette fameuse nuit, contrairement à Axel que j'ai vu assez fréquemment. Du coup, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir face à eux.

Sora me prend joyeusement par la main, heureux que cette histoire soit fini et il m'entraîne jusqu'à chez nous. Ma relation avec Hayner ne peut que se rétablir, il faut juste laisser le temps passer, que je m'excuse surtout. Au fond de moi, j'espère de tout cœur qu'entre nous, ça se rétablira. A notre arrivée à la maison, Demix et Naminé nous attendent, tout sourire. On s'installe à table, une discussion remplie de paroles soulagées envahissent la pièce, puis, comme pour mettre un point final au procès, ma mère lève son verre, les autres la rejoignant dans ce geste puis elle clame.

« A la fin de cette histoire ! »

* * *

><p>Des semaines ont passé depuis la journée au tribunal. Depuis, Hayner m'ignore. Je sais l'avoir profondément déçu en trompant sa gentillesse et son amitié tout ça pour exercer ma vengeance, mais je pensais qu'il me pardonnerait rapidement… Je dois avoir pris de la naïveté de Sora… En parlant de lui, il va beaucoup mieux, et son entrain habituel est de retour, à ma plus grande joie. De plus, je suis obligé de retourner en cours à présent, donc je passe mon temps à ses côtés. Fini les journées de glande, je dois rattraper mon retard, et ce n'est pas franchement évident. C'est pourquoi le ô combien gentil prof M. Axel m'assiste dans cette tâche si ardue…<p>

A présent, j'ai retrouvé ma complicité avec Naminé et Demyx, à défaut d'être proche d'Hayner. Sora a également lâché sa bande de lèche botte et consacre son temps à rester avec moi, Riku et mes amis. Il a aussi rompu avec Kairi, et ça n'est pas plus mal. Maintenant je le soupçonne de sortir avec Riku, mais à chaque fois que je lui en parle il préfère s'enfuir. En bref, ces dernières semaines ont été très mouvementées. Sans compter que je dois me farcir ces saletés d'heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux et des séances chez le psy…

Mais en ce moment même, je préfère ne pas y penser et me concentrer sur cet agréable après-midi en compagnie de Naminé qui évoque alors un point dont elle aime me parler…

« Alors, dis-moi, comment ça se passe avec Axel ? »

Je relève la tête et aperçois une lueur sournoise briller dans les yeux de Naminé, ce qui ne m'annonce rien de bon. Je hausse les épaules en évitant soigneusement son regard et lui répond d'un air le plus détaché possible.

« Rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe ? C'est mon prof je te rappelle.

- Oui c'est ça, réplique-t-elle, tu peux pas me duper. Vous sortez ensemble, hein ? »

Je fronce les sourcils et tente de me sauver en contrant sa question.

« Je te retourne la question en d'autres mots : Hayner est bon au lit ? »

Roxas : 1 - Naminé : 0. Je gagne cette manche, la voilà rouge comme une pivoine. Elle bafouille quelques mots inaudibles tandis que je savoure malicieusement ma victoire. Pourtant, elle prend une grande inspiration et calme rapidement ses rougeurs. Nos regards se croisent et bientôt l'esprit de compétition s'inscrit dans l'espace ambiant.

« Contrairement à toi, je ne couche pas avec tout ce qui bouge, Roxy. Alors non, je suis désolée de te décevoir mais je n'ai pas encore couché avec Hayner.

- Alors j'avais raison, tu sors bien avec lui ?

- Bien sûr, je n'ai aucun problème à l'avouer. Je ne suis pas comme toi !

- Pourquoi tu insistes ? Je te dis que je ne sors pas avec ce bouffon d'Axel ! En plus, tu n'as aucune raison de penser ça !

- Hum, les témoignages de Riku et Hayner qui m'ont raconté ce fameux soir et ta façon d'être apaisé par Axel ?

- Trop facile ça, j'étais sous l'effet de la drogue !

- Le fait que ça soit lui qui était avec toi au commissariat et qui t'ai accompagné à l'hôpital ?

- Pur concours de circonstance. – Je souris narquoisement. – Rien de mieux ma petite ?

- Mince, que vais-je faire ? Je n'ai rien d'autre ! – Elle éclate d'un rire sournois. – Tu croyais que j'allais dire ça ? »

Malgré moi, je ne peux réprimer un frisson. Elle a le don de me faire sérieusement flipper par moment… Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien cacher…

« T'as rien, tu bluffes.

- Vraiment ? Reprend-elle, alors que dis-tu d'un certain rendez-vous dans un certain parc à une certaine heure comme, laisse-moi deviner… Environ 15-16h ? »

Roxas : 1 – Naminé : 1. Egalité. Merde... Comment a-t-elle pu nous voir ce jour-là ? Si j'aurais pu feindre l'incompréhension, c'est raté, car mon expression de pur choc me trahit totalement.

« Ne crois pas pouvoir berner ta meilleure amie, gamin ! Dit-elle avec un insupportable air supérieur. L'autre jour, je voulais te voir pour te remonter le moral, mais quelle ne fut ma surprise d'apprendre que tu n'étais pas chez toi ! Attristée, je pris le chemin du parc dans l'espoir de t'y trouver. Ainsi, j'aperçus une touffe blonde familière, et, tandis que je m'apprêtais à te rejoindre en courant au ralenti comme dans une série américaine, je fus arrêtée dans ma course par la vision d'une tête rousse à tes côtés ! J'ai reconnu cette silhouette en la personne d'Axel et fut très étonnée, mais outre cela, inutile de le préciser, vous étiez a-do-rables ! On aurait dit un vrai petit couple qui profitait du beau temps. Je n'ai pas osé vous déranger, alors je suis partie. »

Je me crispe en entendant ses dernières phrases. Puis, pour la faire taire et surtout faire cesser ses idées d'amour merveilleux, je prends un ton plus dur.

« Il me conseillait seulement sur quoi dire au tribunal, mens-je.

-Durant une chaude journée de printemps, dans un parc ? – Elle hausse un sourcil. – Axel avait l'air bien souriant pour quelqu'un qui parle d'un sujet aussi sérieux. »

Inutile de m'enfoncer d'avantage dans ce débat, je préfère couper court à cet épisode.

« Très bien, admettons qu'on s'est vu juste pour discuter de tout et de rien, ça ne fait pas de nous un couple !

- Et si je te dis que j'ai parlé à Axel et qu'on a longuement discuté ? Qu'il m'a raconté vos ébats, mais surtout sa déclaration, puis la tienne.

- Quoi ? Quelle déclaration ? Il a dit qu'il tenait à moi, pas qu'il… M'aimait. Et moi j'ai seulement dit que dans un sens, il était cool, mais ça veut rien dire ! Et si j'ai accepté son rencard c'est parce que j'étais fatigué et qu'il était là donc… Je sais pas, je me suis dit que ça me posait pas de problème d'être avec lui ! Et que… Recoucher avec lui c'était aussi une idée acceptable. Mais si ce connard va dire des trucs faux, je vais vraiment le buter ! Nan parce que ces derniers jours on a continué à se voir, mais franchement, c'est pas parce que je lui ai dit que je trouvais ça agréable de trainer avec lui qu'on sort ensemble !

- Et si je te dis que je n'ai pas parlé à Axel ? »

J'ouvre de grands yeux et dévisage Naminé qui arbore un sourire angéliquement innocent. Je finis par prononcer quelques mots, sous le choc.

« - Hein ? Mais… Comment tu…

- J'ai dit des trucs un peu au hasard parce que j'étais sure que tu allais te défendre hardiment dans l'espoir de contredire mes paroles, et tu l'as fait. »

Tidoudoudou, Game Over. Try again ? Euh… Je préférerais quitter le jeu là… Malheureusement le boss de fin devant moi, j'ai nommé « la grande renarde Naminé » ne disparait pas et ne me laisse aucune chance de me rattraper.

« Alors comme ça vous vous voyez souvent ? Et tout ce que tu lui as dit ne te ressemble tellement pas ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir en couple Roxas. »

Son tendre sourire pourrait presque me faire oublier sa ruse perfide, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

« C'est très bas comme technique ça !

- Arrête de râler Rox, et percute un peu ! J'essaye de te faire réaliser ta situation. Cesse de te voiler la face, assume et sois heureux ! Axel est un garçon génial, il est gentil et compréhensif et plus que tout, il fait parti des gens qui te supportent ! Ne laisse pas cette occasion filer entre tes doigts. »

Je ne réponds rien, son regard autoritaire braqué sur moi me déstabilise et je préfère tourner les yeux dans une autre direction. Elle s'approche de moi et saisit délicatement mon visage.

« Roxas, je ne suis pas là pour te forcer ou te piéger, j'essaye juste de t'aider. J'aimerai réellement que votre relation évolue dans le bon sens. Je pense très sérieusement que ça te ferait le plus grand bien. Alors, tu me promets d'y réfléchir ? »

Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer. Au final, je veux surtout en terminer avec cette conversation, mais peut-être que Naminé a raison. C'est vrai que je me sens relativement bien avec lui, comparé au tout début bien sûr. Mais je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti avec quelqu'un, et surtout, je n'ai jamais éprouvé un quelconque sentiment qu'on pourrait appeler « l'amour ». Pourtant, dans le fond, quand mon cœur s'accélère en sa présence et que je voudrais rester toute la vie blotti dans ses bras, peut-on appeler ça… De l'amour ?

Les paroles de Naminé ont mis un doute en moi et c'est encore troublé que je la quitte. Elle m'embrasse tendrement les deux joues et me lance un clin d'œil. Je lève les yeux au ciel, merci, grâce à elle je suis encore plus paumé qu'avant… Je me dirige alors d'un pas mou jusque chez moi et pénètre dans l'appartement. Là, à discuter autour de la table, se trouvent Sora, Riku, et celui que j'avais le moins envie de voir en ce moment : Axel. Il se lève en me voyant et trottine vers moi comme un chien vers son maître. Bon, j'admets que la comparaison est un peu prétentieuse, mais c'est vraiment l'impression que ça me donne…

« Tu n'as pas oublié notre petite séance de révision pour ton contrôle de maths, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je blêmis. Si, en effet, j'avais zappé cette partie « horrible » de ma journée. Pour une fois que je ne devais pas aller voir le psy… Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et je relève légèrement les yeux, dans l'espoir de croiser le regard compréhensif du rouquin, mais ce n'est pas le cas: ses mains posées sur ses hanches et son sourire en coin semblent me hurler que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper. Ainsi, pour ne pas me laisser le temps de fuir, Axel me saisit le bras et me traîne dans ma chambre tandis que Sora pousse un petit cri d'encouragement.

Arrivé à destination, je m'assieds par terre, car oui, je travaille mieux sur le sol, et que par la même occasion mon bureau est trop encombré pour que je puisse poser un centimètre du cahier dessus. Axel se place à côté de moi et s'embarque tout de suite dans des explications plus qu'incompréhensibles alors que je cherche désespérément à m'évader par la pensée. Une heure passe et je sens mes nerfs m'abandonner peu à peu.

« Accroche-toi Roxas ! Me lance Axel énergiquement. Avec ton contrôle demain, tu dois te concentrer ! »

Je roule en boule sur le sol, allant de gauche à droite, réellement déprimé. De toute façon j'ai des notes pourries, j'y arriverais jamais ! Et puis ça fait déjà une heure qu'on est dessus ! Axel me regarde en soupirant, posant les cahiers plus loin et se massant les tempes. Un début de mal de tête ? J'imagine, vu ma façon de lui répéter que je ne comprends rien.

« Je te permets une petite pose, mais après on doit reprendre !

- Hors de question, je m'arrête là !

- Roxas ! Je suis ton prof, obéis-moi un peu de temps en temps ! »

Face à cette réplique, mon côté taquin ne peut s'empêcher de lui répondre avec une voix légèrement sensuelle.

« Han, alors je vais avoir droit à une punition pour ne pas vouloir travailler, monsieur le professeur ? »

Je fais les yeux doux affichant dans un second temps une malice perverse. Il me regarde avec un air choqué ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel. Si ennuyeux… Voilà ce que je n'aime pas chez lui, il ne rentre jamais assez dans mes jeux. Je pousse un imperceptible soupir et regarde ailleurs quand une main vient s'écraser relativement violemment contre mon torse et que je me retrouve plaqué au sol. Axel, munit d'un sourire en coin mais à la fois timide, se rapproche de mon oreille et viens me susurrer quelques mots.

« C'est vrai que tu es un mauvais garçon Roxas, je ne suis pas très content. »

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'il pouffe.

« Je sais bien que tu aimes faire ça violemment, pas vrai ? Me demande-t-il sournoisement. Alors aujourd'hui je vais jouer avec toi, mais c'est moi qui instaure les règles. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il déboutonne maladroitement ma chemise et maintient d'une main mes deux bras au-dessus de ma tête. Enlevant sa ceinture, il l'attache fermement autour de mes poignets, m'arrachant un gémissement plaintif face à sa brutalité. Je le vois tressaillir mais pour le rassurer je viens lécher sensuellement son cou, remontant jusqu'à son menton. Il frissonne et m'embrasse fougueusement, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans mes cheveux, une main reposant sur ma joue qu'il caresse tendrement. Sa langue joue avec la mienne, ce baiser est brûlant et intense, il réveille peu à peu mon excitation. Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer Axel agir ainsi. Aussi, mon côté masochiste semble apprécier ce traitement. Mais bientôt, ses petites attentions m'empêchent de réfléchir clairement.

Il passe sa langue sur mes tétons, les mordillant dans une douce torture. Suçotant l'un et pinçant l'autre. Il appuie plus ou moins fortement son ongle sur mes bouts de chairs, les aspirants encore et encore dans sa bouche. Ma respiration accélère, je gémis au contact. Axel me sourit et vient m'embrasser, léchant mes lèvres du bout de la langue.

« Tu as vus comme tes tétons pointent ? Tu m'as l'air bien excité Roxy. »

Je rougis faiblement en poussant un soupir lascif. C'est quoi cette façon de parler, sérieusement ? Il cherche à m'impressionner ou quoi ?

Sa main descend alors vers mon érection naissante, il défait avec une insupportable lenteur la ceinture, puis mon pantalon. Je fais des mouvements de bassin, lui priant de se dépêcher de saisir mon membre. Il ôte mon pantalon, le faisant glisser sur mes jambes et caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je grogne, il sait très bien ce que je veux mais aime me faire languir. Il caresse alors le bout de tissu qui emprisonne mon membre, je gémis de nouveau.

« A-axel, je… Je t'en prie… ! »

Il me fixe, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Je déteste ce sourire-là.

« Oh, tu serais prêt à me supplier ? »

Si par « règles » il voulait dire ça, je me vois obligé de jouer à son jeu. Je hoche donc vivement la tête. Il me chuchote alors de le faire. Mettant mon orgueil de côté, je me décide à l'implorer. Je prends la voix la plus sensuelle que je peux pour le faire craquer.

« Axel, je t'en supplie, prend-moi ! »

Il sourit, visiblement satisfait et me met un doigt sur la bouche.

« Doucement, pas trop vite, on est pas pressé ! »

Sa langue redessine la forme de mon cou, s'attardant pour me marquer d'un suçon, parsemant ma trachée de nombreux baisers papillons. Il continue sa chute jusqu'à mon ventre, repassant furtivement sur mes tétons durcis pour le plaisir. D'une main habile il rejoint mon sexe qu'il caresse. Gémissant de plus en plus fort, je meurs de plaisir quand il commence quelques va-et-vient sur mon membre. Soudain, mon cœur s'arrête de battre : bruyamment, Sora vient de rentrer dans ma chambre, Riku à sa suite.

« Hey Roxas je voulais te dire que… »

Il reste interdit, moi aussi. Les mains attachées au-dessus de ma tête, le souffle court et les joues rouges, le torse nu et la peau recouverte de suçons, Axel ayant sa main dans mon caleçon, je ne sais clairement pas comment expliquer la situation. J'ouvre et referme la bouche plusieurs fois sans trouver les mots. Bientôt, Sora et moi atteignons la même couleur rouge pivoine. Axel lâche innocemment un « oups » inutile face à ma détresse et Riku affiche un sourire taquin, assurément très amusé de la situation.

Je ne peux même pas cacher mon visage entre mes mains vu ma position. Enfin, ça n'aurait sûrement pas changé grand-chose, mais question de principe : dans un moment gênant comme celui-là, on essaye toujours de disparaître. Oui bon, enfouir son visage dans ses mains ne fait pas disparaître quelqu'un… Réalisant que Sora ne bouge pas, que Riku me regarde avec le regard qui semble me dire « tu vois je t'avais dit que tu pourrais avoir un petit copain fixe » et Axel ne faisant rien pour aider, je pousse désespérément un cri.

« Ferme la porte, ferme la porte Sora ! »

Il balbutie des excuses mais sa main reste bloquée sur la poignée de porte. Il sourit bêtement.

« Je suis super content pour toi Roxas !

- Putaaaain ! C'est pas le moment merde ! »

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête, souriant toujours aussi idiotement. Riku me fait un signe et il rabat la porte, non sans échapper un commentaire.

« Amusez-vous bien, et ne faites pas trop de bruit.

- Va te faire foutre ! »

Je les entends pouffer et descendre. Pitié, faites qu'ils partent de la maison et qu'ils nous laissent seuls ! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Je gémis plaintivement. Aussi puissant qu'une douche froide, me faire surprendre par mon frère a totalement calmé mon excitation. Axel me regarde en riant, je le foudroie du regard.

« En quoi cette situation est-elle marrante ?

- Je te trouve très mignon quand tu es gêné. Et puis, tu gardes ce côté agressif si propre à toi, c'est très drôle ! »

Je ris jaune en roulant des yeux. Il vient alors m'embrasser langoureusement, enlève mon caleçon et reprend son mouvement au niveau de mon entrejambe pour raviver mon excitation. Finalement mon désir reprend de plus belle quand la langue humide d'Axel vient caresser ma verge. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, tentant de retenir mes gémissements. Axel me prend entièrement en bouche, il effectue ses va-et-vient d'un rythme rapide qui me rapproche de la jouissance.

« A-axel… Je… Je vais vraiment jouir si tu t'arrêtes pas maintenant ! »

Il relève la tête et me regarde avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? Ah ! Je ne te permets pas de répondre, moi je le veux alors tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! N'oublie pas : MES règles ! »

Je pousse une plainte exaspérée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir intensément, mon cerveau ne se focalise que sur Axel, sa bouche, et le plaisir qu'il me confère. Me mordre ne sert plus à rien, je ne peux retenir mes gémissements tant c'est agréable. Je jouis quelques temps plus tard dans sa bouche. Il remonte à mon visage dans l'intention de m'embrasser mais je tourne la tête. Je ne supporte pas son sourire taquin, sa langue léchant ses lèvres pour faire disparaître ma semence, je ne veux pas qu'il me considère comme un éjaculateur précoce, merde !

Il tourne la tête à son tour pour rentrer dans mon champ de vision mais de nouveau je me détourne, après trois reproductions du même schéma, il finit par m'attraper le visage. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de regarder autre part.

« Hey Roxy, un problème ? »

Je reste silencieux un moment. Hors de question de lui dire ce qui me pose problème !

« C'est parce que je t'ai fait jouir ? – Il bégaie sans trop savoir quoi me dire. – Désolé, si t'en avais pas envie, bah, euh…

- Laisse tomber, idiot ! C'est juste que… On aurait dit que c'était trop simple…

- C'est parce que je suis trop fort ! »

Il rigole fortement, moi je lui siffle de se taire. Je ferme les yeux, sentant des rougeurs apparaître sur mon visage. Il s'arrête de rire, est-il vexé ? Il l'a bien mérité, il devrait savoir que je suis comme ça. N'est-ce pas lui qui me répète que je suis instable ?

« Je ne veux pas que tu me trouves nul pour ce genre de chose… »

Je sursaute quand je sens sa bouche contre mon front, ma joue, mon cou puis quand je rouvre les yeux, il joint nos lèvres.

« Ne sois pas idiot Roxas, tu crois vraiment que je pense ça de toi ? D'ailleurs, pour moi, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. »

Je rougis violemment. Il pense vraiment ce qu'il vient de dire ?

« Axel je… - Mes sourcils se froncent et je reprends un air sérieux. - Dit pas ces putains de conneries ! Les répliques genre « feu de l'amour » ça marche que sur les jeunes filles en manque ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Oui je sais, l'instabilité, l'instabilité… Pas de ma faute si je change de comportement comme ça !

« Vraiment ? Tu as peut-être raison, depuis que je te connais je n'ai eu que des galères ! Notre première rencontre a été désastreuse ! Et tu es toujours si boudeur, et vulgaire avec ça ! Non franchement, j'ai vécu des moments plus faciles dans ma vie !

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir…

- MAIS ! Ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer Roxas. Car oui, moi je sais mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. »

Je me statufie après sa dernière réplique. Le choc est tellement grand que j'ai du mal à réaliser la situation. Il vient de… Se déclarer ? Devant mon air ébahi, il sourit chaleureusement et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je reviens à la réalité grâce à ce geste.

« Mec, touches pas à mes cheveux ! »

Il prend un faux air outré avant de recommencer.

« C'est sûr que c'est pas comme si t'étais déjà tout décoiffé. Et vu comment tu es attaché je ne risque pas grand-chose de toi ! »

Je pousse un soupir blasé. Puis, malgré moi je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir comme une jeune fille. Je déteste quand je ne peux pas me maîtriser sur ce point-là…

« Vraiment, je crois que tu veux me faire mourir c'est ça ? Si tu continues de rougir de cette façon aussi adorable, je vais finir par te violer tu sais !

- Va te faire hmmmm ! »

Sa bouche plaquée contre la mienne m'interdit de terminer ma phrase. Il y introduit sa langue, rejoignant la mienne, la caressant, léchant mon palais et me laissant enfin respirer. Essoufflé je me perds dans le vert de ses yeux.

« Même dans un moment aussi magique, tu trouves le moyen de casser l'ambiance en m'insultant…

- Eh bah désolé d'être comme ça…

- Non non, ça fait partie de toi, et c'est vraiment ado-…

- Adorable je sais ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ? »

Il fait mine de réfléchir et faisant comme s'il avait trouvé, m'embrasse le cou puis me susurre.

« Je peux dire « je t'aime ». »

Je craque, j'ai tellement envie de l'enlacer, et pour une fois, de pleurer… Qui à part mon frère a pu me dire ces mots ? De plus, venant de Sora, ça n'est pas la même chose. Je sens mon cœur battre à un rythme affolant dans ma poitrine. Il me fait un petit clin d'œil et me demande s'il peut continuer. Je hoche doucement la tête et laisse son doigt pénétrer dans mon intimité. Au contact, je me crispe, il me caresse la joue doucement en me priant de me détendre. Facile à dire… Je prends une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux, un deuxième doigt rentre en moi, puis un troisième. Dans un mouvement de ciseau, il m'habitue à sa présence et tend au maximum son majeur pour venir toucher une boule de nerf qui me fait sursauter, puis gémir.

« A-ah, Axel…

- On dirait que j'ai tapé juste ! »

Je pousse des gémissements encore plus puissants quand il appuie un peu plus dessus, puis il retire ses doigts tandis que je grogne de frustration. Il poste son membre à mon entrée et rentre avec précaution. De nouveau, je me crispe. Haletant, je fais tout pour me détendre, le laissant me pénétrer un peu plus. Quand enfin il est entièrement en moi, il patiente quelques secondes avant que je n'esquisse un mouvement de bassin, l'avertissant qu'il peut bouger. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient commencent doucement, puis plus brutalement, de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ma prostate. Je pousse un fort gémissement, mon dos se cambrant face à cette montée de plaisir. Il continue avec ses coups de butoir, s'enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus, frappant mon point sensible continuellement.

La sensation des va-et-vient en moi m'hypnotise, je ne sens plus le sol dur contre ma peau nue ni la ceinture qui retient fermement mes bras en arrière, plus rien ne compte sauf ce plaisir. Mes soupirs se font plus profonds, je gémis si fortement que je crie presque, tant pis pour ce qu'a dit Riku ! J'ai tellement envie de le toucher, de caresser son torse musclé, d'entremêler mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je veux lui procurer du plaisir.

« Détache moi A-axel… Je… Je veux te... te toucher. »

Il le fait sans hésitation, laissant mes bras meurtris s'enrouler autour de son cou. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, mêlant nos langues dans une danse lascive. Mes mains quant à elles se baladent sur son torse musclé et humide de sueur, son visage est aussi rouge que ses cheveux, ce qui me fait glousser intérieurement. Il me saisit les jambes pour les placer contre ses épaules, relevant légèrement mon corps et mon dos totalement plaqué au sol. Ayant maintenant un meilleur accès, il appuie plus violemment contre ma prostate. Je sens que je vais bientôt jouir, lui aussi d'ailleurs vu l'accélération de ses mouvements.

« Hn, Ro… Roxas ! »

Après un dernier coup, il vient en moi dans un cri étouffé tandis que je fais de même à peine quelques secondes plus tard, mon dos se cambrant suite à cette abondance de plaisir. Il roule sur le côté, tenant ma main dans la sienne. On regarde pendant un long moment le plafond sans raison particulière, juste exténués par cet effort. Ma respiration commence à se calmer petit à petit. Axel s'accoude au-dessus de moi et me regarde intensément. Il me caresse du bout des doigts la joue avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

« Je t'aime Roxas, et toi ? »

Je me retiens de lui répondre « oui je m'aime », sérieusement, je crois qu'il est plutôt sincère, je ne vais pas casser l'ambiance avec une blague vaseuse. Alors je repense à sa question. Moi l'aimer ? Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, l'amour c'est un poison qui s'infiltre dans ton corps, s'entremêle à ton sang et il est impossible de le retirer sans un douloureux traitement. Si l'un de nous venait à ne plus vouloir qu'on soit ensemble, alors l'un ou l'autre serait forcément blessé. L'amour ne fait qu'attirer plus de malheurs et pour combien de bons moments ? Pourtant, mon cœur s'emballe quand il me dit qu'il m'aime. Pourtant, faire l'amour avec lui était cent fois mieux qu'avec n'importe qui. Pourtant, il a été si gentil avec moi et compréhensif. Pourtant, je crois que je l'aime.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Sûrement… »

Il me sourit tendrement, ce qui me fait rougir un peu plus.

« Ça me suffit amplement, je me contenterai de ça pour l'instant. Enfin, tu es instable non ? Peut-être que tu vas me déclarer ta flamme dans trente secondes ? »

Je lui donne une tape sur la tête avant de le traiter d'idiot. Puis je fais la moue et détourne le visage. Il rigole et m'embrasse, me portant jusqu'à mon lit et relevant les couvertures sur nous.

« Sérieusement, on était à deux centimètres du lit, on aurait pu éviter de le faire par terre…

- Désolé Roxy, j'étais trop excité à te voir galérer avec tes maths ! »

Un ange passe suite à sa dernière phrase et tandis que je blêmis en réalisant la situation, il pousse un cri entre l'exaspération et le désespoir.

« - Putain, le contrôle !

- Oh nooon…

- Bon il faut se remettre au boulot, et tout de suite ! Allez, lève-toi !

- Laisse-moi dormir Axeeel ! »

Il essaye de me tirer de la couette, mais je m'accroche désespérément aux draps et au matelas. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, il laisse tomber dans un soupir et s'écrase sur le lit. Je me blottis contre lui, ma tête enfouie dans son cou, je prends une grande inspiration pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Très vite, je retrouve les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Bon, rassurez-vous, j'ai fais une ellipse mais dans l'épilogue vous aurez normalement le droit à une confrontation HaynerRoxas et selon la place, j'éclaircirai la relation Sora/Riku mais ça c'est pas sûr du tout. Encore désolée et j'espère ne pas avoir perdu mes chers lecteurs que j'aime tant à cause de mon retard...


End file.
